Aventuras en Dragones
by NightFury91
Summary: Como podrás saber los limites de tu rival, sin poner en riesgo a tus seres queridos? Hipo tendrá que tomar algunas decisiones nada faciles para el y para sus amigos, menos para la relación que apenas brota entre el y su amiga rubia.
1. Nunca esperes menos (Parte I)

**Es mi primer Fic, de todas las ideas que tengo, pero probaremos con algo pequeño, ya tengo la continuación de esto y mas pero veamos como reacciona la gente XD. Comentarios se aceptan con excepción de cross de otras historias.**

 **Claramente ninguno de los personas me pertenece y esto se ubica dentro de la serie que nos dejaron con el pendiente hasta Diciembre, entonces he ahí el motivo de mantener mi mente ocupada**

 **Le brindo el agradecimiento principalmente a Amaido por darme el apoyo para escribir los fics. Espero que les guste el primer capitulo**

 **Nunca esperes menos (Parte I)**

…..Quietos….. Pensando en el siguiente movimiento a realizar de parte de mala, ya que no era una persona de quien podrían zafarse tan fácilmente sobre todo con sus guardias que la acompañaban, pero también estaba pensando en la manera de probar que ellos no tenían nada que ver nada con los planes del maleante Vigo. Primero tendrían que enfrentarse a Mala, quien le apuntaba con la espada y detrás de ella se encontraban Throk alguien claramente entrenado para matar. Además de otros 3 soldados que se encontraban rodeándolos. Segundo tenían que encontrar a Vigo para liberar al Protector y regresarlo a tiempo para evitar una catástrofe en la isla. Todo estaba en contra de ellos.

MALA: (con una voz de enfado y decepción de haber caído en las garras de Vigo Grimborn)

Hippo Abadejo, di tus últimas palabras….

HIPO: Mala, sé que esto se ve mal, pero debes creerme que no estamos involucrados en los planes de Vigo, el quiere que peleemos entre nosotros para que tener más tiempo para escapar, te pido que lo pienses.

Mientras tanto, Astrid se mantenía a la defensiva, mientras que Patán al ver la escena que estaba a punto de desencadenarse monto a colmillo para poder emparejar un poco las cosas.

PATÁN: Vamos colmillo, muestra tu fuerza.

El dragón se coloca entre los jinetes y sus atacantes. Este hecho hace que el ambiente se vuelva un poco más tenso de lo que ya estaba. Hipo al estar un poco más tranquilo al tener un dragón a su lado, intenta convencer a Mala de dejar las armas y perseguir a Vigo antes de que sea tarde.

HIPO: Mala, por favor, piensa en tu aldea, debemos encontrar al Erupciodón y traerlo de vuelta para evitar que la lava llegue a la aldea.

ASTRID: Debes dejar de creer que nosotros trabajamos para la basura de Vigo (ya desesperada), piensa con claridad

HIPO: Crees que si nosotros trabajáramos para Vigo te hubiéramos seguido hasta aquí, sabiendo que el plan era secuestrar a tu gran Protector?

Mala: -Se queda callada unos momento-, buscaremos al Erupciodón y luego serán juzgados por él. Pero mientras estén en estas tierras, seguirán nuestras reglas y tradiciones. Quedo claro?

Todos los jinetes presentes asintieron. Comenzando la búsqueda, para cubrir más terreno decidieron dividirse en equipos, esto para Astrid fue una idea estupenda pero no dejaría a Hipo sin alguien que lo pudiera sacar de las garras de Mala en caso de ser necesario, ya que para Astrid , Mala por el coraje que traía dentro podría dar fin Hipo sin que este lo pudiera esperar . Claro que no, la única persona con la que lo dejaría era ella misma y en último caso Heather, quien también sabía como enfrentarse a una situación difícil, no confiaba en ningún otro jinete.

MALA: Hipo Abadejo, tu vendrás conmigo iremos a la parte más alta del volcán para intentar visualizar algo a los alrededores de la isla.

ASTRID: (Claro que no, un volcán, tu e hipo solos, ni soñarlo) Yo te acompaño mejor, hipo podría buscar en tierra con ayuda de los dragones, sin montarlos claro, para ver si captan algo.

MALA: Claro que no - _con voz fuerte-_ Ya que no confió totalmente en Uds., debo tener al líder cerca de mí para tener una garantía de que no harán nada que dañe más a la situación. Y eso se va hacer.

ASTRID: Pero por supuesto que no, como quieres que dejemos a nuestro líder desarmado y tu blandiendo una espada, además de las amenazas ya hechas por ti?

HEATHER: (De esta manera no vamos a progresar) Que les parece que yo acompaño a Mala e Hipo al volcán mientras que todos los demás siguen lo que Mala ya dijo?

MALA: Ok - aceptó, ya que si se quedaban más tiempo peleando habría menos posibilidades de encontrar al gran protector- Vámonos ya, se nos acaba el tiempo.

En la aldea, Thork como Astrid guiaban a sus respectivos equipos para la búsqueda de Vigo y el gran Protector, Astrid además contaban con la ayuda de los dragones quienes no tardaron en alzar vuelo dándoles instrucciones que si lograban ver algo volvieran para avisarles. Los gemelos y Patán les toco la parte Sur de la isla mientras que a ella y Patapez fueron a la Parte Norte. Thork organizo a sus guerreros para tomar el resto de la isla. Mientras tanto en la mitad del gran volcán. Por precauciones que le dio Astrid a Heather, Mala iba adelante guiando a los dos jinetes, Heather e Hipo, en ese orden caminaban tras de Mala.

MALA: debemos apresurar el paso- con una voz firme- o no servirá de nada que estemos escalando el volcán

HEATHER: vamos detrás de ti, si tu subes la rapidez nosotros te seguimos- lo dijo con un tono burlon-

HIPO: (Por Thor, Heather no la provoques)

MALA: Enserio? -Retando a Heather- entonces síganme y no se retrasen.

Con esta frase Mala subía de forma veloz el volcán, Heather al ser muy orgullosa intento subir a la misma velocidad que Mala pero desafortunadamente Heather resbalo al pisar mal una piedra falsa, por suerte Hipo que se encontraba atrás de ella la tomo de los brazos para evitar que esta callera a una muerte segura.

HIPO: Heather deja de provocarla, puedes salir herida, ella responde a tus retos pero recuerda que estas en sus tierras y se nota que las conoce muy bien.

HEATHER: Esta bien Hipo- contestaba con algo de dificultad mientras intentaba reincorporase al sendero para subir el volcán.

HIPO: Vamos tenemos que seguir y tiene razón, tenemos que apresurarnos para poder alcanzar a ver algún rastro de Vigo.

De esta manera, en poco tiempo llegaron a la cima del volcán, donde no hace falta mencionar el calor infernal que hacía. En la parte Sur de la isla se podía distinguir claramente un barco con bandera de los cazadores de dragones, Hipo con su catalejo pudo con detalle que Vigo se encontraba en la cubierta, mientras que Riker dirigía a un grupo de cazadores al interior del barco con un dragón, esto último no lo pudo apreciar muy bien.

HIPO: Está en la parte Sur de la isla, si pudiéramos montar nuestro s dragones podemos llegar a ellos a tiempo antes de perderlos en el horizonte.

MALA: Pero no lo harás Hipo Abadejo, son nuestras reglas, además primero debemos resolver un problema aquí y ahora…-estaba dándoles la espalda a Heather e Hipo, su posición muy firme, uno de sus brazos apoyado en su espalda baja, mientras que la otra en la empuñadura de su espada-.

HEATHER: -Al ver la actitud de la reina no dudo en tomar posición defensiva y tomar su hacha lista para actuar en el momento- Mala, a que asunto te estas re...-no termino la frase ya que la mencionada fue silenciada por su majestad.

MALA: Este asunto es con tu líder, no contigo, pero no te preocupes al terminar con el continuara tu juicio de igual manera.

HIPO: -Al escuchar esas palabras se puso ente Heather y Mala- Mala, por favor primero impidamos que Vigo gane, tenemos que salvar a tu aldea y solo se puede lograr rescatando al Erupciodón y traerlo de vuelta al interior del Volcán.

MALA: -inmute a las palabras de Hipo, toma un respiro profundo- No te preocupes por ese asunto, ya que mi subordinado Thork está en eso, ya que el conoce mejor que nadie la parte Sur de la isla y ya todos los demás se dirigen hacia allá, no hay necesidad de preocuparnos por algo que ya está en buenas manos.-Sacando su espada- Pero tú en cambio aceptaste en recibir mi pena si me mentías, lo cual ya ha quedado claro.

HEATHER: Pero si ya te hemos demostrado que no trabajamos para Vigo, como quieres que te lo demostremos!?- empuñando su hacha lista para lo que hiciera Mala, al momento que intento ponerse en frente de Hipo, este la detuvo.- ¿¡Hipo?¡

HIPO: Espera Heather, si contestamos esa agresión eso podría significar que ella tiene razón, pero como nosotros no trabajamos para él, no debemos temer a un juicio donde somos inocentes. Además necesito que vayas apoyar a Astrid, ella te necesita más que yo.

MALA: (¿Por qué esta tan tranquilo? ¿Sera que están diciendo la verdad?) Dejare que tu amiga pueda ir apoyar los demás, pero tu te quedas aquí. –Con voz fuerte y decidida-

HEATER: Estas loco si crees que te voy a dejar aquí desarmado y con ella, me pidio Astrid que me quedara junto a ti y es lo que pienso hacer.

Esto último mencionado, le gusto a Hipo de cierta manera, ya que su rubia compañera siempre estaba pendiente de la seguridad de todos sus jinetes, pero sobre todo la de el, pero tampoco le gustaba la idea que ella tenía de él, ¿Qué él no tenía manos para defenderse?, le molestaba la poca confianza que le tenía Astrid en el tema de guerrero.

Por otra parte en la parte sur de la isla, se librara una riña por la liberación del Erupciodón. Thork y sus guerreros habían localizado y abordado el barco de Vigo. Alrededor de 10 guerreros conformaban el bando de liberación, mientras los jinetes de forma fugaz buscaban en el interior del barco al gran protector. Pero lo que encontraron fue algo que nadie de los presentes, incluso Hipo Abadejo, se esperaría de algo tan bien planeado.

El gran Jefe Estoico el Basto, atado como con su inseparable amigo Bocón…


	2. Nunca esperes menos (Parte II)

**Buenas noches, aquí subiendo un capitulo mas de este fic. No creí que les gustara XD pero me sorprendió la cantidad de gente que se animo a leer y me pidió que le continuara. Les dejo la otra mitad y dando tiempo para que lo lean. Recuerden que lo mas importante para nosotros son sus comentarios. Les gusto o no, que les pareció, que esperan que suceda, que les gusto que no. Y bueno todo lo que piensen del fic para eso esta la parte de comentarios. Espero porfa y sigan comentando de esa manera dan animo que le paremos o sigamos XD. Buenas y disfruten.**

 **Nota: Ya casi esta terminado la continuacion (2 capitulos mas) pero como siempre, esperare a que uds manden y digan si dan luz verde o roja XD**

 **Nunca esperes menos (Parte II)**

 **El gran Jefe Estoico el Basto, atado como con su inseparable amigo Bocón…**

 **BRUTACIO:** Oh! Hola jefe, viene de visita o a supervisar nuestra misión o algo parecido? Y ¿por qué esta con ellos?

 **ESTOICO:** ¿Brutacio te parece que estoy aquí para supervisarlos, cuando estoy atado como prisionero?

 **BRUTACIO:** aaaa ¿Es una pregunta capciosa? Por qué no soy muy bueno para eso

 **VIGO:** Deja y les explico mis queridos jinetes de dragones, el motivo por el cual su jefe tribal se encuentra con nosotros.- señalando a Estoico El Basto- Pero primero debo preguntar, ¿Dónde se encuentra Hipo?, pensé que habiéndose enterado de que había sido usado para ser un señuelo para la gran Defensora del Ala, saldría en mi búsqueda -con voz confiada y sarcástica.

 **ASTRID:** ¡¿Cómo no sabes que está a fuera en estos momentos esperando nuestra señal para poder ponerte un alto?!

 **BRUTACIO** : ¡Sí!, o como sabes que nosotros te estamos engañando con el hecho de que muy probablemente el engaño que te demos no sea un engaño para que puedas caer en el engaño.

Estoico como Bocón quedaron con miradas muy confusas e intentan descifrar las palabras del gemelo. En cuanto al líder de los jinetes de dragones, que no se encontraba en una situación más favorable. Intentando terminar con la mala idea que tenía Mala a respecto de él y su equipo.

 **MALA:** Hipo Abadejo yo, Mala Petrova, reina de esta isla y líder de la guardia defensora del Ala, te sentencio a recibir el castigo por invadir y participar en el secuestro de nuestro gran protector.

 **HEATHER:** Ya me canse de tu constante actitud-Tomando con fuerza su hacha- Hipo tenemos que llegar rápido con los demás para rescatar al Erupciodón.

 **HIPO:** -Viendo los daños que la lava provocaba a su paso- Esta bien mala, acepto el castigo, pero con la condición de que solo se aplique a mí, ya que fui yo quien no pudo ver más allá del plan de Vigo y además de que antes de que se me aplique, vayamos apoyar a la liberación del gran protector, Vigo Grimborn no es una persona tonta, y si se dejo alcanzar por nuestros amigos y por Thork es porque tiene una razón.

 **MALA:** -Tras escuchar esto último hizo que Mala pensara y dudara un para milisegundo, sin dejar ver esa duda a los dos jinetes que se encontraban con ella-. Muy bien Hipo, lo haremos a tu modo, pero quiero dejarte claro que el recuperar el Erupciodón no será motivo para disminuir o quitar la sentencia - Tras decir esto, guardo su espada.

Ahora los tres al tener un pacto temporal se dirigían de forma tan rápida que sus piernas se los permitía, hacia lo que un trampa que ellos desconocían. Pero para los que ya estaban en ella, solo estaba la pregunta, ¿Ya vienes Hipo?

 **ESTOICO:** Muy bien Vigo Grimborn, estamos aquí, te daré la oportunidad de que me liberes y nos dejes irnos sin ninguna repercusión.

 **VIGO:** Mi estimado Estoico el Basto, la solicitud que me pides te la concedería con mucho gusto, pero de forma constante tus jinetes han estado volando sobre mis negocios y en repetidas ocasiones han hecho que sean un fracaso. Por cierto agradezco cordialmente que hayas ofrecido el oro de Berk a mi causa.

 **ASTRID:** Vigo, en cuanto llegue Hipo y Mala no tendrás otra salida más…..

 **VIGO:** .-Interrumpió a la Rubia- Espero que tengas razón Astrid, porque estoy esperando que ellos dos aborden mi barco.

 **ASTRID:** (Fue por eso que se dejo alcanzar, tiene algo entre manos, no podemos dejar que ellos leguen, pero que estará tramando de Vigo)

 **THORK:** No podemos dejar que se vayan y tenemos que informar a la reina, tú y tu -señalando a dos soldados- vayan a la aldea rápido e informen a la reina la situación, los detendremos todo lo posible.

De esa manera los dos soldados partieron hacia el centro de la isla, voltearon a ver el barco que no tenía intenciones de partir, al menos no pronto.

 **JERK:** Reina mía, la lava sigue avanzando, estamos colocando un muro de rocas pero no creo que lo pueda detener para siempre.

 **HIPO:** ¿Tienen un mapa del lugar?

 **MALA:** ¿Puedo saber para que lo quieres? - con voz de duda al desconocer las intenciones de Hipo

 **HIPO:** Se pueden excavar pequeñas vías que hagan que la lava pueda seguir su curso hasta el océano, de esa manera evitaremos más daños a la isla.

 **MALA:** \- Duda por un momento- Jerk, dale al joven lo que pide y consigue personas, si es necesario a todo el pueblo para hacer el trabajo.

De forma inmediata Hipo recibe el mapa, planeando lo más rápido que se le puede ocurrir y realizando dibujos sobre le mapa, considerando los árboles y la aldea misma y ser eficiente con las vías. Al termino de esto llegando los soldados mandados por THORK.

 **SOLDADO 1:** Reina Mala, el barco de los cazadores de dragones esta anclado aun en la parte sur de la isla.

 **SOLDADO 2:** El Sr. Thork se encuentra ahí con los invasores jinetes. Aunque debo mencionar que no creo que tengan intenciones de partir ahorita.

 **HEATHER:** Que estamos esperando, vamos antes que lo puedan hacer.

 **MALA:** Niña con Vigo Grimborn nada es como se ve, nos está esperando la pregunta principal ¿Qué es lo que busca que nosotros tenemos?

 **HIPO:** -Se quedó impresionado por lo que dedujo Mala en cuestión de segundos, ¿por qué no podía pensar tanto como ella o como Vigo?- Ella tiene razón Heather. ¿Vieron algo más? ¿Dónde están mis amigos?

 **SOLDADO 2:** Ellos entraron al barco para buscar al Erupciodón….

 **SOLDADO 1:** Pero no vimos que salieran….

Hipo sabía, que sí Vigo se encontraba dentro, eso significaba que tiene todo listo para huir pero también ¿Por qué esta presente cerca de un lugar que podría ser capturado? .También se preguntaba ¿Dónde estaba Ryker?, no es de las personas que le gustaba esconderse de una pelea a menos que su hermano mayor se lo ordenara. Claro que no podía hacerse esperar la decisión ya que sus amigos estaban en el barco de Vigo Grimborn.

 **MALA:** Vigo, claramente quiere la presencia de uno de los dos -Dirigiéndose a Hipo- Me lleva a pensar que te quiere a ti así que dejaremos que tú te veas con el Hipo, y yo estaré al pendiente de su siguiente movimiento, registrado alrededor de la isla si no hay más barcos. No creo que Vigo no tenga un plan alternativo para escapar.

Otra vez Mala saco a relucir las capacidad que tenía como reina de su pueblo, haciendo sentir tonto a Hipo, ya que él hubiera solo imaginado la manera de salvar a sus amigo y recuperar al Erupciodón.

 **HIPO:** Entiendo, Heather quiero que vayas con Mala para apoyarla en caso de ser necesario.

 **HEAHTER:** ¿Estar seguro? ¿No sería mejor si voy contigo? es de Vigo de quien hablamos

 **HIPO:** si lo sé, pero Mala no tiene mucho apoyo. Recuerdo que Thork, que al parecer es su mano derecha, ya se encuentra en el barco de Vigo y los demás están haciendo las vías para desviar la lava.

 **HEATHER:** Entiendo, entonces iré con ella.

 **MALA:** Recuerda Hipo Abadejo, que terminado con esto aún tienes un asunto pendiente conmigo.

 **HIPO:** Así será.

De esta manera las dos mujeres partieron del pueblo, mientras Hipo monto a Chimuelo, cuando vio que Mala ya no los veía, para poder llegar más rápido al barco y poder terminar con esto de una vez .

 **Cazador de Dragón:** ¡!Jinete de Dragón¡

Thork se encontraba peleando contra dos cazadores de dragones, pero al visualizar al furia nocturna, pateo a los cazadores dejándolos inconscientes para poder ir a recibir al muchacho castaño.

 **THORK:** ¿Dónde está la reina? - con voz fuerte y decidida.-.

 **HIPO:** Fue a los alrededores de la isla a verificar que no haya otro barco de los cazadores que puedan usar para escapar. ¿Dónde están mis amigos?

 **THORK:** Ellos están en el interior, pero ya demoraron mucho y no hemos podido entrar ya que estamos ocupados aquí con los cazadores- Se lanzó para pelear contra otros cazadores que se acercaban.

La cubierta estaba repleta de cazadores de dragones peleando contra la guardia del Ala, era obvio que Vigo se encontraba en el interior, ya que era poco usual ver tantos cazadores en un solo barco. Fue cuando le llego una idea.

HIPO: (Vigo quiere hacernos creer que el dragón está aquí, El Erupciodón le esta causando muchos problemas y necesita tiempo para subirlo al otro barco que sin duda está alrededor de la isla) - Se dirigio hacia Thork.- Thork Debes ir ayudar a Mala, Vigo tiene al Erupciodón en otro barco.

 **THORK:** -Quien se encontraba dándole una paliza a los cazadores de dragones.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?.

 **HIPO:** Porque eso quiere hacernos creer Vigo, quiere tiempo para poder abordarlo. Pero Mala va sola con Heather, no serán suficientes para poder detener a los hombres del otro barco

 **THORK:** -lo dudo por un momento. Pero no vio malas intenciones en el muchacho- Esta bien.

De esta manera Thork se dirigió a la aldea para poder solicitar la ubicación de la reina y por mas hombres para ir como apoyo. Mientras Hipo fue a interior del Barco para verificar que Vigo estaba ahí y que sus amigos se encontraran bien. Al llegar se encontró con una escena que nunca imagino… Su padre era prisionero y a lado estaba Bocón.

 **VIGO:** Vaya muchacho sí que te tomaste tu tiempo para llegar.

 **ASTRID:** HIPO¡- menciono su nombre con algo de preocupación al ver al castaño

El castaño no dijo ninguna palabra, se dedicó a ver la escena con detalle para actuar, su padre y bocón atados sus amigos amenazados por ballestas de los cazadores de dragones y Vigo Grimborn en frente. Tenía razón el castaño, no está el Erupciodón en ese barco y ademas ¿Dónde está Ryker?

 **HIPO:** ¿Vigo que quieres?- de forma fría y Directa-.

 **ASTRID:** \- NUNCA HABIA VISTO TAN SERIO A HIPO, PERO CLARO QUE LA ESCENA NO ERA PARA MENOS- .

 **VIGO** : Tu atención, que al parecer ya tengo - Pasando hacia el centro, donde se encontraban una mesa y dos sillas- Y renovar el mapa que hace unos días te di, claro que si no lo tienes ya traje otro para reponer y llegar a un nuevo acuerdo.

 **HIPO** : -Paso al a la silla sin duda alguna- Bien Vigo habla.

 **VIGO** : Como sabrás tengo aquí a tu jefe y un amigo tuyo que invadió mi última subasta de dragones

 **BOCON:** Mi nombre es Bocón- Con voz firme al ver que su enemigo desconocía su nombre

 **VIGO:** Al parecer también una cualidad, en fin mi estimado Hipo, Dime ¿Cuánto terreno me piensas dar a cambio de la vida de ellos y claramente de tus amigos?

 **HIPO:** ¿No puedes caer más bajo verdad Vigo? ¿Hacer trueques con seres vivos te da algún tipo de felicidad?

 **VIGO:** Muchacho recuerda que todo en la vida es negocio si se le da el enfoque correcto. La única manera de ganarles a tus competidores y hacer cosas que ellos nunca esperan y tomar los riesgos.

Miradas entre Hipo y Vigo se realizaron. Mientras en el lado Sur de la isla, no era un solo barco que se encontraba si no que tres barcos,dos bandos diferentes, un barco evidentemente era de los cazadores de dragones que liberan un batalla con los marginados y al mismo tiempo intentaban subir al Erupciodón al barco. Las chicas al llegar a ver dicha batalla se quedaron confusas, pero rápidamente localizaron a un grupo de cazadores de dragones que intentaban subir al dragón.

 **MALA:** Ahí está el gran protector - señalando la jaula donde se encontraba capturado el Erupciodón- Reconozco a los cazadores, ¿Pero quiénes son los otros?

 **HEATHER:** Son marginados, antes eran enemigos de Berk, hasta donde me contó Astrid ahora son aliados y su jefe es Alvin. Lo que no se, es el motivo por el cual estén aquí.

 **MALA:** -Se quedó pensante ya que hace unas horas su tribu viva en paz alejado del conocimiento de otras- Al parecer están tratando de impedir que ese barco y sus navegante logren su prometido vamos.- Con energía y alivio pronuncio lo último para dirigirse a la liberación del gran Protector.

En la playa se encontraban peleando dos grandes vikingos, Alvin y Ryker realizando grandes y fuertes movimientos uno contra.

 **ALVIN:** Así que tu eres el hermano de aquel lunático, ¿trabajan para el verdad?...

 **RYKER:** Nosotros no trabajamos para nadie, los cazadores de dragones tenemos muchas ramas, pero la nuestra es la mejor no me confundas con un manco.

 **HEATHER:** Alvin¡ -Gritando a lo lejos con su hacha en mano para poder liberar al dragón- ¿Que haces aquí?

 **ALVIN:** Preguntas son para después, debemos impedir que ese dragón suba al barco

Mala y Heather al escuchar eso del robusto hombre, se dirigieron a la batalla para la liberación del Erupciodón. A lo lejos de la batalla se encontraba un hombre montado en un gronckle verde observando todo lo que pasaba en la playa, pero sobre todo viendo cuidadosamente los movimientos que ocurrían alrededor de una pelinegra con partes de armadura plateada.

 **¿?** : Doble giro….. Defensa superior… vuelta de nuevo…. Cuidado con el de atrás …. Uuuu eso dolerá mañana….

Aqui termina el capitulo espero que les haya gustado.

Espero sus comentarios que me retroalimenten ya sea que les gusto porque.. o no les gusto y por que XD el proximo lo subire lo mas antes posible.


	3. ENFERMEDAD PARTE I

**Hola, pido disculpas por no actualizar el fic pero ya casi entramos a clases y como buena institución mi universidad, me pone problemas para realizar mi horario XD. Les dejo la continuación y agradezco mucho por los comentarios y me da gusto que les guste. Espero que este les agrade como los otros, la continuación ya le estoy dando avance para no tardarme tanto. Espero sus comentarios de cualquier tipo para poder mejorar esta historia. Recuerden que para es satisfactorio y constructivo sus opiniones y/o comentarios acerca de la forma de escribir o sobre la historia. Sin mas que decir aquí es el siguiente capítulo =D.**

 **ENFERMEDAD PARTE I**

 _¿?: (Hace frio), ¿Amigo estas bien? Debemos Llegar a la orilla antes que vengan a revisar y nos encuentren. (Espero que me perdones en tu corazón y te prometo que encontrare a nuestro padre) [Nado junto a su dragón a la orilla]_

Vigo estaba en su barco con algunos invitados, lo que el desconocía por completo y es la primera vez que le pasa en su larga vida planeando, es que Alvin / _Ya no se le puede conocer como el traidor, ya que fue perdonado y es aliado ahora de Berk/_ , se encontraba peleando contra su hermano por mantener al dragón cautivo.

VIGO: ¿Y bien? Hipo, me dirás cuanto terreno piensas en ceder, por supuesto que en tu especial situación podemos hacer otras opciones para la liberación inmediata y sin daño alguno de todos los presentes. [Mirando fijamente al muchacho con una Vigosonrisa XD]

HIPO: ¿Muy probablemente me arrepienta, pero cuales son las otras posibilidades? [Firme decidido a tomar cualquier acción para salvaguardar la seguridad de sus amigos y familiares]

VIGO: Como veras, mis negocios han estado algo flojos y esto te lo debo a ti y a tus jinetes. Pero para tu fortuna tengo algo entre manos que me ayudara a superar la precaria situación en la que me has puesto. [Tomo unos segundos para continuar] A dos días en barco se encuentra las tierras de unos atrapadores de dragones, los cuales están en una misión de capturar a un dragón tan grande y tan fuerte que tu pequeño furia nocturna pareciera que fuera insignificante. [Antes que pudiera terminar fue interrumpido]

HIPO: Vigo Grimborn, si crees que yo participaría en la captura de un dragón para que forme parte de tus planes estas más tonto de lo que pensé [pero de igual manera fue interrumpido por un carcajada de parte de Vigo]

VIGO: [Risas] Mi estimado Hipo, eso es lo mejor, no busco su captura sino todo lo contrario busco su liberación, veras algunas personas creen que dominando a los dragones esta batalla infernal terminara. En cambio yo, pienso que los dragones existen para algo y eso simplemente es para comerciar con todo lo que se le puede sacar.

ASTRID: Eres una persona despreciable [Enojada e indignada por lo mencionado de los dragones]

PATAPEZ: Los dragones no son criaturas peligrosas y no quieren hacer daño, solo quieren vivir en armonía.

BRUTACIO: Así es [un poco animado]. Por ejemplo Guacara y Erupto viven con nosotros, aunque no siempre todo es armonía y en algunas ocasiones se rebelan contra nosotros, pero que importa, bueno siempre y cuando no te coman y te quiten extremidades, ¿Verdad Bocón? [Dirigiéndose al herrero]

BOCÓN: Así es Brutacio [Con desanimo gracioso]

BRUTILDA: [Con una sonrisa de apoyo a su gemelo]

HIPO: [Serio en todo momento] ¿Cómo podría confiar en ti, que lo que me dice es verdad y que además dejaras que todos se puedan ir?

VIGO: No veo que tengas más opciones ante esta difícil situación. Además [Levantados y Dirigiéndose hacia Estoico] Recuerda que muchas personas dependen de la decisión que tomes.

HIPO: Si acepto lo que estas solicitando no solo quiero que liberes a todas las personas en este barco, sino que también dejes libre al Erupciodón y nunca vuelvas a esta isla.

VIGO: Muchacho, tranquilo, que el dragón no entra en la negociación.

Antes de que algún otro pudiera agregar algo a la difícil conversación, el barco en el cual se encontraban todos, empezó a ladearse de forma brusca ya que los hombres de Thork estaban tirando de él hacia la orilla. Esto hizo que los cazadores de dragones en el interior del barco perdieran un poco el equilibrio y un momento afortunado para que los jinetes de dragones y los berkianos pudieran tomar ventaja de dicha situación y se liberaran de sus captores.

ESTOICO: ¡Ahora¡ [Gritando para que los jinetes actuaran] Liberándose de las ataduras que lo apresaban y dejando inconsciente al guardia que estaba a su lado.

BOCON: TOMA ESTO [Haciendo lo mismo que su amigo Estoico al guardia de su lado]

JINETES: ¡Tormenta¡Guacara¡Erupto¡!Colmillo¡!Albóndiga¡ [Los jinetes llamaron a sus dragones para poder tener la ventaja en el barco]

Vigo al darse cuenta que no marchaba nada bien la situación decidió, por primera vez en su larga carrera como cazador de dragones, usar el plan B. En su Bota derecha el traiga una cerbatana. La toma y dentro de todo el caos lanza un proyectil que iba directo al Jefe Estoico. Pero uno de los jinetes se da cuenta a tiempo y lo único que se le ocurrió fue intentar agarra el pequeño dardo. Pero fallo en el cálculo.

ESTOICO: ¡HIPO¡ [Viendo lentamente como su hijo se interpuso entre él y el proyectil proveniente de Vigo]

ASTRID: [La rubia al escuchar pronunciar el nombre del castaño, por su padre, busca rápidamente al susodicho y ve como recibe el impacto de la cerbatana de Vigo]

VIGO: Muchacho, como siempre me impresiona tus habilidades y actitudes, en este caso al ver que tu jefe tribal en peligro. [Al terminar de pronunciar esto, salió del interior del barco para evitar ser capturado]

ESTOICO: ¡Brutacio, Brutilda, Astrid y Patan vayan tras él, no debe escapar por ningún motivo¡ [Molesto y Asustado al ver a su hijo tendido en el suelo]. Bocón y Patapez ayúdenme aquí.

Los jinetes salieron de forma inmediata en la persecución de Vigo Grimborn, aunque por milésimas de segundos, cierta rubia ve de reojo al castaño para ver su condición. En la parte Sur de la isla la batalla había concluido con el Erupciodón en libertad y llevado de forma rápida al volcán para poder evitar que el volcán pudiera causar más estragos. En la playa se encontraban los líderes de islas y una jinete de pelinegra.

HEATHER: Alvin y ¿Quién te informo que nosotros estábamos en esta isla, pero sobre todo que necesitaríamos ayuda?

ALVIN: A la isla de los marginados llego un terrible terror con un mensaje de Hipo que venía en búsqueda de un enemigo potencial para nosotros y que muy probablemente iba a requerir ayuda extra.

MALA: Entonces sus intenciones son únicas de apoyo a los jinetes invasores [Esto último lo dijo en tono de desconfianza hacia el robusto hombre]

ALVIN: ¿Jinetes Invasores? [Dudoso y confundido por las palabras de la mujer]

HEATHER: Es una larga historia, pero llegamos a esta isla de forma incorrecta y aquí la reina Mala Petrova cree que venimos a robar el dragón que hace rato liberamos [Con tono sarcástico, señalando la jaula vacía.]

MALA: Tenemos que regresar [Mirando a Heather] Se tiene pendiente otro asunto con el líder de jinetes de dragones. [Dirigiendose hacia Alvin] Para poder concluir con los asuntos requerimos que Ud. vengan también para poder esclarecer el motivo de su arribo. Puede venir con una escolta si así lo desea, no mayor a 4 hombres. [Terminando de decir lo anterior, se puso en marcha hacia la aldea]

Pero antes de poder avanzar hacia la aldea, Vigo y un par de hombres venían corriendo en la dirección donde se encontraban. Ryker quien estaba atado y dándose cuenta que su hermano venia hacia su captura segura Intenta prevenir pero es detenido por un guerrero del Ala.

MALA: Es Vigo [Se dirigió a sus guerrero]. ¡Aprénsenlo¡

VIGO: [Al darse cuenta que su plan B, fue frustrado se detuvo y se dejó capturar] Soy todo suyo [Tan tranquilo que dejo extrañado a todos].

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron los jinetes al momento de que Vigo y su gente eran apresados. Viendo la escena y observando que Vigo tenía otro barco en la isla con el dragón, donde tenía preso al dragon

ASTRID: ¿Heather que paso aquí? [Acercándose la pelinegra] y ¿Qué hace Alvin aquí? [Quedándose mirando al gran Vikingo que se acercaba a los jinetes]

PATAN: Por favor díganme que Alvin no fue quien capturo a Vigo [Con voz de decepción de que Alvin haya sido más inteligente que los jinetes]

BRUTACIO: Si lo piensas un poco, Alvin es una persona que siempre toma la ventaja de la situación o solo vino a saludar y se topó con él.

BRUTILDA: Si, uno nunca sabe [Apoyando a su hermano]

HEATHER: Chicos ¡ [Se acerca a ellos] La verdad no sé el motivo por el cual Alvin está aquí, pero si no hubiera sido por el ahorita Vigo se hubiera salido con la suya llevándose al Erupciodón. Por cierto donde esta….. [No pudo terminar la oración, ya que Mala la interrumpió]

MALA: ¿Dónde está Hipo Abadejo? [Dirigiéndose a los jinetes, firme] Aun tiene que responderme.

ASTRID: Lo más seguro es que este en la aldea.[Se dirige a Mala intentando conservar la calma] ¿Pero no quedó más que claro que estamos en contra de Vigo y no con él?

MALA: Eso puede ser, pero cometió crímenes y el me prometió de hacerse responsable de este problema.

HEATHER: Pero…. [Intento intervenir]

MALA: No aceptare nada, además tu lo escuchaste claramente que respondería a menos que no tenga honor en su palabra. [Directa y concisa en sus palabras]

De esta manera, Mala se dirigió hacia su aldea, con el trofeo de la persecución bajo arresto además de su hermano y tripulación. Mientras tanto en el barco donde se encontraba el jefe tribal y el líder de los jinetes se estaba descubriendo la sustancia que llevaba el dardo que Vigo uso.

HIPO: Estoy bien Papá, no es para tanto. [Se levantó con algo de dificultad]

ESTOICO: ¿Seguro? [Verificando el cuerpo de su hijo]. No creo que solo haya querido lanzar un dardo sin nada encima,

BOCÓN: Déjalo, si el muchacho dice que está bien, debes creerle. Además Necesitamos ir a ver cómo les fue a los demás [De forma tranquila con intenciones de transmitir lo el mismo sentimiento a su amigo].

PATAPEZ: [Revisando el suelo]. Jefe Aquí está el dardo que lanzo Vigo. [Recogiendo el dardo con un pedazo de Tela en su mano] Debemos tener cuidado, algo color azul lo rodea.

HIPO: No importa Patapez, debemos ir de prisa a buscar a el Erupciodón, antes de que sea muy tar….de….[A cada segundo a Hipo le costaba más el poder pronunciar palabras].

ESTOICO: ¿¡Hijo que tienes!? [Preocupado por el estado de su hijo]

HIPO: Me siento algo cansado, pero no es nada grave, debemos ir rápido tras Vigo [Intentando disimular las molestias para poder partir de una vez tras el maleante sin preocupar más a su padre]. Por cierto papá, ahorita estamos metidos en problemas con la reina del lugar, te pediré que conserves la calma para poder resolverlo de la manera más pacifica posible.

ESTOICO: Claro ¿por qué dudas que puedo ser tranquilo? [Extrañado por lo que dijo su hijo]

BOCON: ¿Estoico nunca te has escuchado verdad?

ESOTOICO: Gracias Bocón, ya entendí.

De esta manera salieron del barco, dirigiéndose a la aldea donde sorpresivamente se encontraron con Mala, Alvin y los otros jinetes que llevaban consigo a Vigo y todos sus secuaces como prisioneros,

HIPO: Astrid [Con un voz de felicidad al ver que pudieron detener a Vigo]. ¿! Alvin ¡? [Extrañado de ver al gran vikingo] Me pueden explicar ¿qué está pasando aquí?

ASTRID: Claro, pero antes [acercándose inspeccionando al muchacho] ¿Cómo te encuentras?

HEATHER: ¿Le paso algo? [Confusa por las palabras de su amiga rubia]

HIPO: Si estoy bien. Tranquilos [Tomando las manos de la rubia para que dejara de inspeccionarlo] ¿Que hace aquí Alvin?

ALVIN: A mí también me da gusto verte niño [Algo ligero en su tono] Pero fuiste tu quien me mando al terrible terror, pidiendo apoyo para poder detener a esta banda de cazadores.

ESTOICO: Alvin, que gusto verte [Saludando al otro robusto hombre]. Gracias por apoyar a mi hijo

ALVIN: No es nada Estoico, Berk es un aliado que no le faltara apoyo cuando lo solicite.

MALA: Si ya acabaron con sus cosas, debemos resolver otras [Fría como ella sola]. Hipo Abadejo [Dirigiéndose al castaño] tenemos un pendiente por resolver.

ESTOICO: Yo soy Estoico el Vasto, Jefe Tribal de Berk [Dirigiendo a la rubia alta]

MALA: Yo soy Mala Petrova reina y líder de la guardia del Ala. ¿Qué hacen en mis territorios? [Firme ante Estoico]

ESTOICO: Fuimos traídos por Vigo Grimborn, contra nuestra voluntad. No queremos problemas y si nos puede proporcionar un medio para poder irnos se lo agradecería. [Calmado y sereno]

MALA: Primero se debe resolver problemas que esos jinetes causaron y después se considerar en dejarlos marcharse de esta isla.

Todos se dirigieron al centro del pueblo (done se había realizo el juicio anterior) para poder llevar acabo los dictámenes que Mala tenía en mente y determinar si dejaba marcharse a los pobladores de Berk.

MALA: Hipo Abadejo, por los crímenes de trabajo colaborativo con Vigo Grimborn te declaró culpable, ya que dicho crimen causo no solo daños cerca de la aldea si no que perturbo el recinto del gran protector. ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa? [Cortante en las palabras]

HIPO: Mis acciones dicen más que las palabras, hice todo lo posible para que los daños no fueran mayores, se capturo al Cazador de dragones, Vigo Grimborn y se recuperó al Erupciodón. [Intentado convencer a Mala] Si pudiera hacer otra cosa para dejar en claro que nunca tuve intenciones de dañar a tu pueblo en ningún sentido lo hare.

MALA: {Intento pensar de forma serena las cosas] Ya que lo dices, Si aceptas el castigo por los crímenes pensare en no ser tan severa y de esa manera podre considerar tus palabras como ciertas.

BRUTACIO: Espero que Hipo no quede encarcelado por que eso significaría solo una cosa

-Los jinetes miraron a Brutacio con algo de duda-

BRUTACIO: ¡Vacaciones temporales ¡

BRUTILDA: [Golpea a su hermano por la tonta idea]

HEATHER: ¿Patapez no notas algo extraño en Hipo? [Quedando viendo la posición del castaño]

PATAPEZ: Creo que si, creo que le cuesta mucho quedarse de pie

ASTRID: [Al escuchar lo que decían sus amigos, se fijó en la posición su amigo] ¿AH, Hipo todo bien?

Apenas termino de pronunciar esas palabras, el joven se desplomo en el suelo causando que la rubia corriera hacia el, al igual que sus amigos y familiares. Mala quedo algo confundida por los hechos y decidió esperar que le informaran de la situación.

RYKER: ¿Que vamos hacer ahora hermano? [Preguntándole con duda]

VIGO: No te preocupes hermano mayor, ellos vendrán a nosotros solo tenemos que esperar y seremos libres. [Sentado y sonriendo porque él sabía lo que estaba pasando]. Hipo espero que tus amigos no tarden en venir a negociar por tu antídoto.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, les pido su ayuda con los comentarios y si les gusto pasen el link a otros que les guste y pueda tener más retroalimentación muchas gracias por leer y darme la oportunidad de seguir entreteniend**


	4. Enfermedad Parte II

**Buenas noches gente. Pido una disculpa por la tardanza, pero me encuentro cursando mi ultimo semestre de la carrera XD y me costo que mi uni me abriera todas las materias. Les informo que ya he vuelto de forma regular y quiero decirles que estare subiendo capítulos cada dos semanas =D. Sin mas que decir les dejo el siguiente capitulo.**

 **ENFERMEDAD PARTE II**

Dentro de los territorios del Guardia del Ala, se estaba llevando acabo un juicio en el cual estaban involucrados los jinetes de dragones principalmente, estaban presentes Estoico, Bocón y Alvin, este último arribo a esta isla por una carta que le llego supuestamente de parte de Hipo para solicitarle apoyo en la captura del cazador de dragones, Vigo Grimborn.

MALA: Hipo Abadejo, no puedo excluir que aparentemente ofreciste tu apoyo en la captura de Vigo Grimborn.[Guardo unos segundos de silencio] Pero de igual manera, si no hubieras apartado nuestro tiempo en tu llegada, que además fue una invasión a la propiedad del Guardia del Ala. Nuestro gran protector hubieras estado resguardado y la aldea no hubiera estado en peligro. Así que el castigo será 3 azotes [Determinado a llevar acabo el castigo]

HIPO: Mala te prometí que me haría cargo de las consecuencias de los actos llevados por mi equipo. Pero no consideras que ese castigo sea algo fuerte para lo que de verdad paso [Intentando cambiar de opinión a la reina]

HEATHER: ¿! En que estás pensando¡? ¿Azotes en enserio? [Indignada por el castigo]

ASTRID: No existe algún otro medio para pagar los daños ocasionados [Intentado parecer tranquila ante la situación] Podemos reparar los daños plantado los arboles caídos.

MALA: Las reglas de esta isla se forjaron para evitar desastres como estos, el Erupciodón nos mostró la forma de vida que deberías llevar a cambio nos protege de la lava proveniente del volcán. Mi dictamen es inapelable [Terminando de decir eso se dirigio a Thork]. Llévate al prisionero hasta el día en que se llevara efecto su castigo.

HIPO: [Dirigiéndose a sus compañeros] Debemos respetar sus reglas, además que le prometí a Mala que aceptaría el castigo. [Intentaba respirar con tranquilidad para no alertar a nadie] Lleven a mi padre y a Bocón a Berk. [Diciendo esto último fue llevado por Thork]

Mientras la rubia veía al castaño alejarse, no tardo en ver que la condición del castaño estaba algo deteriorada, ella temía que algo no estuviera marchando bien, intuía que lo que se pudo percatar de la salud de Hipo tenía que estar relacionado con el dardo que Vigo había lanzado. Estaba planeando hacer una pequeña interrogación al vikingo en captura para poder matar la preocupación.

ASTRID: Patapez [Se dirigió hacia su compañero] Necesito que lleves a Estoico y Bocón de regreso a Berk. Ve con los gemelos como apoyo, solo en caso que se presente

PATAPEZ: No quieres que mejor me lleve a Patan [Dudando de la decisión de la rubia] Seria de más ayuda que eso dos.

ASTRID: No [Tajante] Patapez porfavor ahorita no es momento para cuestionarlme, necesitamos ver el caso de Hipo y ver que pasara con Vigo.

PATAPEZ: Esta bien [Resignado ante la misión]

HEATER: Ah ¿Todo bien Astrid? [Preguntando con cautela, después de ver la escena entre los dos chicos] ¿Qué te preocupa?

ASTRID: Heather, tu y yo iremos a interrogar a Vigo, la forma en que vi a Hipo me dice que algo le va a pasar a causa de ese maldito.

HEATHER: ¿Qué le paso a Hipo? [Preocupada por lo que dijo su amiga]

ASTRID: Te lo cuento en el camino vamos a ver a Vigo

Mientras tanto, Hipo era llevado a una celda por Thork. Estando en el lugar donde Hipo esperaría por su castigo, Thork le tenia cierto resentimiento por haberle mentido a la reina y que además si no hubiera sido por su inesperada llegada el pueblo no tendría los daños.

HIPO: ¿Aquí es donde… [No pudo terminar de preguntar, porque fue golpeado por Thork]

THORK: Cállate prisionero, corriste con suerte al momento que la reina Mal fuera misericordiosa contigo, pero si por mi fuera el castigo que te hubiera puesto, fuera el de la muerte.

HIPO: Thor yo te doy mi palabra que no … [Tampoco pudo terminar la oración ya que recibió otro golpe en el estómago, lo cual hizo que se pusiera de rodillas frente a Thork]

THORK: Te dije que te callaras. [Después de golpear a Hipo, cerro la Celda] Aquí te quedars hasta que la reina demande tu presencia para recibir el castigo.

HIPO: [Cuando intento poner de pie, le dio un gran dolor en la cabeza y un ligero mareo, además que le costaba cada vez más la respiración] ¿Pero que me esta pasando?

Vigo Grimborn sabía bien el padecimiento de Hipo Abadejo las próximas horas, mientras ideaba una plan para poder no solo salirse de la isa, si no que llevarse ya sea al gran protector o algo que valga su peso en oro. Antes que pudiera continuar diseñando dicho plan fue interrumpido por dos tres mujeres. Mala, Astrid y Heather.

VIGO: Vaya, debe ser mi día de suerte [Con un tono de voz burlona] A que debo el placer de su visita

Antes que cualquiera de las tres mujeres pudiera articular una palabra

ViGO: No me digan, ¿quieren saber si Hipo Abadejo tiene algo?

ASTRID: ¡Lo sabia! [Con un coraje al comprobar que su sospecha fuera realidad] Dime ¿que le haz hecho?

VIGO: Querida esos modales no es propia de una vikinga como tu [Burlándose de la situación] Yo en tu lugar, trataría de sacar información por el bien de tu líder.

HEATHER: Di ¿qué fue lo que tenía ese dardo que le lanzaste a Hipo? [Intentado mantener la calma entre su amiga y el criminal]

VIGO: Por el momento solo les diré que su líder, no se sentirá nada bien y que muy probablemente tendrá que permanecer fuera de la línea de batalla por alguna temporada. Amenos que la reina Mala decida liberarme e igual a mi gente.

MALA: Olvídate de esa idea Vigo Grimborn [Tan indiferente ante la preocupación de las dos mujeres presentes] Nada hará que tú puedas salir de esta prisión.

VIGO: Sabia que esas serian tus palabras [Sentándose en el piso] Lamentable será para el líder de los jinetes, que no podrá curarse por completo y que además pasara por unos malos momentos. Yo que Uds. lo iría a ver para que vean que no miento [Mostrando una sonrisa]

En ese momento Thork entro algo apresurado para darle informe a la reina Mala de la situación del joven castaño en el momento.

THORK: ¡Mi reina, el prisionero ha perdido el conocimiento¡ [Señalando la prisión en al que se encontraba Hipo]. Lo hemos llevado a la enfermería para revisarlo

Tanto Astrid como Heather quedaron impresionadas por las palabras del guerrero defensor, que al terminar de escuchar dicha noticia se dirigieron lo más rápido posible donde reposaba el castaño.

MALA: Thork síguelas para que se les permita ayudar a su amigo.[Después de dar la orden a su mano derecha, se dirigió hacia Vigo] Nada de lo que hayas planeado saldrá bien, me asegurare que no puedas salir de aquí [Decidida con cada palabra, se dirigió a la enfermería dejando al Vigo en custodia]

VIGO: No te preocupes, ya sean ellas o tú me liberaran, solo es cuestión de tiempo [Riendo de forma discreta]

Las chicas al llegar al lugar de reposo del jinete, lo vieron con una manta en la cabeza, lo cual les decía claramente que sufría de fiebre, además que estaba completamente dormido. Esta escena no era nada sencilla para ninguna de las dos, pero sobre todo para la rubia.

ENFERMERA: Su amigo esta sufriendo de alta fiebre, recomendaría que lo dejaran descansar y estuvieran pendiente de cualquier cambio que tenga.

HEATHER: ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que le ocurre? [Manteniendo la calma y ser fuerte para su amiga]

ENFERMERA: Lamentablemente puede ser cualquier cosa, le hemos dado de tomar hierbas medicinales que controlan la temperatura corporal, pero no puedo asegurar nada.

ASTRID: Muchas gracias [Mirando al castaño, intentando mantener la tranquilidad ante la situación, debía hacerlo para poder ayudar a Hipo]

En ese momento entro Mala a la enfermería y quedo observando la escena, las dos chicas pendientes de la salud del jinete. Después salió del recinto señalando a Thork que la siguiera:

MALA: Thork, esta enfermedad creo que ya la hemos visto. Debemos Interrogar a Vigor para conocer más sobre la situación de Hipo Abadejo.

Cayendo la Noche, Las chicas se turnaron para poder estar al pendiente de la situación de su amigo y no pase a mayores. Astrid al estar con el pendiente tomo el primer turno. Quedándose sentada a lado de la cama en la que se encontraba el castaño.

ASTRID: Hipo necesitamos que seas fuerte y superes la enfermedad que Vigo te haya dado

Al ver que la cara de hipo mostraba algunas gotas de sudor, cambio la manta de su cabeza por otra fresca, al estar colocando la manta se quedo viendo el resotro del joven, contemplando un rato

ASTRID: Tú me cuidaste y buscaste la cura cuando yo estaba enferma, estabas dispuesto a dejar a un dragón en las manos de Vigo para que yo pudiera curarme. Te prometo que saldrás de esta [Depositando un delicado beso en la cabeza del jinete]

Mientras tanto, en la oscuridad un sombra veía fijamente la escena que se vivía en la enfermería. Al termino de dicha escena lanzo una piedra a la puerta con el objetivo que la rubia saliera a revisar y encontrara el mensaje. Astrid hizo lo que la sombra había predicho, y encontró una nota

NOTA: Vigo le ha proporcionado a Hipo una enfermedad que si no se atiende lo antes posible, le producirá fiebres más fuertes además de dolores musculares al grado que se hagan más dolorosos con cada luna. No se la cura exacta, pero dudo mucho que sea fácil de encontrar. Debes interrogar a ese gusano para que te diga lo que le ha dado a Hipo y cuál es la cura. No pierdas el tiempo e interrógalo.

Atte. Tu amigo

En el momento que Astrid se encontraba leyendo la nota Heather se dirigía a relevar a su amiga. Mala no podía conciliar el sueño obligándola a dar un paseo nocturno en su pueblo, topándose a Heather que se dirigía a la enfermería. Al estar las tres mujeres en el mimo lugar se dio una platica algo preocupante

MALA: Creo que deberían estar descansando, no le ayudaran a Hipo su ambas están agotadas. [Dando ánimos a las chicas]

HEATHER: Lo sé, vengo a relevar a Astrid para seguir al pendiente de la condición de Hipo

ASTRID: Mala tengo que pedirte unos momentos con Vigo para interrogarlo, el debe saber muy bien de lo que le esta pasando a Hipo, al mismo tiempo debe saber la cura ante esto.

HEATHER: Astrid, creo que debería descansar antes, mañana temprano que llegue Patapez iremos las dos para interrogarlo

ASTRID: ¡NO¡ [Algo exaltada] Cada minuto cuenta Heather, no sabemos si esto empeorara y no sabes el grado que puede llegar. Debemos interrogarlo ya.

MALA: Niña, tu amiga tiene razón estas cansada. Además debes calmarte. Vigo sabe exactamente lo que pasa, también está esperando que Uds. tomen decisiones apresuradas por curar a su amigo y tanto lo sabe que por eso el está confiado a eso, [Intentado calmar a la rubia]

Mientras las mujeres discutían fuera de la enfermería, Vigo que se encontraba en su celda, planeaba su siguiente paso a tomar para poder ser libre y obtener ventaja ante la salud del joven jinete que se encontraba enfermo y pronto empeoraría.

VIGO: Mi estimado Hipo, cuando Astrid estaba enferma tu manejaste la situación de forma formidable, la pregunta es, ¿Ella lo podrá hacer de la misma manera? Y ¿Cuál serán los límites de ella para curarte? [Sacando un pequeño frasco de cristal de su cinturón] Mientras que yo tenga esto, podre estar seguro que esta incursión me dará ingresos, todo depende de los límites de tus amigos [Riendo tranquilamente en su celda].

 **QUE LES PARECIO? =0 EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ES EL FINAL DE ESTA PARADA DE NUESTROS JINETES YA ESTA EN PROGRESO PERO LO SUBIRE EN DOS SABADOS COMO YA LES DIJE.**

 **LES AGRADECERIA MUCHO SUS REVIEWS YA QUE PARA MI ES LO MAS IMPORTANTE. YA QUE ESO ME MOTIVA A CONTINUAR CON LA HISOTORIA O DECIR ADIOS A LA HISTORIA XD**

 **EN FIN LES ENCARGO MUCHO ESO Y LES PIDO PACIENCIA PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

 **LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS POR SUS ANTERIORES REVIEWS:**

Dlydragon

Mariano

BDC13

Babe


	5. Enfermedad Parte III

**Buenas noches mis grandes lectores (as) les dejo el final de esta capitulo sin antes dedicarle este capitulo a** Babe **por sus constantes reviews. Claro que otros capitulos tambien seran dedicados aquellas personas que me dan sus reviews y siguen conmigo este fic. Sin mas cosas los dejo para que lean este parte final de este capitulo.**

 **Enfermedad PARTE III**

A Astrid no le quedó otra alternativa más que descansar, conservando las esperanzas de que el estado del castaño no empeorara hasta interrogar a Vigo. Durante el transcurso de la madrugada, Patapez había llegado a la isla del ala. Heather le dio la bienvenida y lo puso al tanto de la situación. Los gemelos y Patán se quedaron en Berk ya que Estoico requería de toda la ayuda posible para recolectar todas las provisiones posibles ya que se acercaba una tormenta, típica del año, esto era malo para los jinetes que se encontraban en la isla ya que esto podría retrasar la búsqueda de la cura, la cual Hipo iba a requerir.

HEATHER: Y dime no te causaron muchos problemas los gemelos [Curiosa y queriendo cambiar de tema de conversación]

PATAPEZ: Ya conoces a esas cabezas de carneros [Riendo ligeramente] Pero ya que estoy aquí contigo es otra historia [Nervioso y tímido el joven vikingo]

HEATHER: [Sonriendo de forma dulce. Ese vikingo sabia como cortejar a una dama] Gracias Patapez [Apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del vikingo] Por cierto ¿dónde esta Patán?

PATAPEZ: Se vino conmigo a Berk, por órdenes de Estoico y decidió quedarse allá. Bueno de hecho su papa lo requería para juntar alimento para la tormenta que se aproxima.

La pareja estaba fuera de la enfermería contemplando la paz de la noche. Mientras que una rubia que se encontraba en una habitación proporcionada por Mala, intentaba conciliar el sueño ya que la constante preocupación no le dejaba eso. De esta manera decidida decidió dar un paseo nocturno. Al Salir de la cabaña de donde se encontraba se topó con el mejor amigo del castaño.

ASTRID: Chimuelo [Algo sorprendida de encontrarse al dragón] No puedo dormir, ¿Quisieras acompañarme a caminar un poco? Se lo pediría a tormenta pero ha de estar descansando y no la quiero levantar y a que estas aquí [con ligera risas entre si al dirigirse al dragón]

-El dragón asintiendo a la petición de la compañera de su jinete-

De esta manera los dos caminaron un rato. Astrid pensaba en todo lo vivido en la isla de los guardianes del Ala. Aun se preguntaba cómo es que había podido capturar a Bocón y Estoico, otra interrogante fue la condición en la que se encontraba Berk, ya que para haber capturado al jefe debió haber una pelea o algo por el estilo. Tantas cosas se le venían a la cabeza sin olvidar la condición de su amigo, siguió caminando junto con chimuelo hasta toparse la escena de sus dos amigos. No quería interrumpir tan bonita escena, asi que tomo otro rumbo, después de caminar ya al menos dos horas decidió regresar a descansar lo que pudiera.

De esta manera empezó amanecer y los aldeanos de la isla se levantaban a sus deberes que cada uno tenia que realizar. Mala después de dar indicaciones para poder seguir reparando los daños a la isla se dirigió a la enfermería encontrándose en el trayecto a Astrid que tenía como destino el mismo lugar. Al llegar entraron a la enfermería con Heather, Patapez había ido a ver a los dragones. Al entrar a la enfermería vieron que Hipo seguía con fiebre, no tan alta como antes.

ASTRID: Hipo esta bien se ha calmado un poco la fiebre [Cambiando la manta de la cabeza] pero tenemos que interrogar a Vigo para saber que tiene Hipo. [Esto último dirigiéndose a Mala]

HEATHER: Nos dejaras hacer esto? [Con algo de duda] Solo queremos saber que tiene Hipo

MALA: Les dejare algo claro jinetes. [Con voz tranquila pero firme] Él sabe que intentaran sacar la respuesta ante esta situación. Solo les diré que de ninguna manera dejare que ese rufián se pueda marchar de aquí sin antes enfrentarse a nuestra justicia. Que les quede eso claro. Lo pueden interrogar pero tengan presente eso [Con esto último salió de la enfermería]

Ante esto las chicas sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Vigo era una persona calculadora, ellas sabían que los mas seguro es que ya tendría la manera de manipular la situación para poder ser libre jugando con la cura de Hipo. Por primera vez se sintieron inferiores y comprendieron lo que Hipo sufria cada vez que se trataba de planear algo encontraba de Vigo, la presión, la frustración. Pero tenían que hacer frente a ese personaje despreciable.

HEATHER: Iré por Patapez para que vengar a cuidar a Hipo [Salió de la enfermería a buscar a su compañero]

Cuando Astrid que se encontraba a lado de Hipo, decidió tomar una silla a la espera de su amiga, antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento sintió como su mano era apretada por la mano del castaño.

ASTRID: ¡Hipo! [Alegre de que su amigo haya recuperado la conciencia]

HIPO: Astrid [Algo desorientado] ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué me pasa, estas bien? [Intentado sentarse en la cama, pero un dolor agudo en su abdomen no lo permitió]

ASTRID: Tranquilo [Sujetando a Hipo para que no hiciera esfuerzo] Estamos en la isla de Mala todavía. Vigo, el dardo que te dio tenía algo, aún desconocemos, pero iremos a sacar respuestas.

HIPO: ¿Iras a interrogarlo? [Pregunto con algo de dificultad] Te mucho cuidado, sobre todo…. [No pudo terminar la oración ya que Astrid lo abrazo con mucha ternura]

ASTRID: Hipo, lo único que debes hacer ahorita es mantenerte y guardar reposo, déjame esto a mí te prometo que …

La escena fue interrumpida por su gran amigo vikingo, que entro acompañado de Heather a su lado, con la intención que mientras el custodiaba de la salud de Hipo, las chicas irían a interrogar al temerario Vigo Grimborn.

PATAPEZ: Astrid ya llegue.. [Apenado al ver que había interrumpido un momento entre ellos] Perdón, regreso en un momento. Te esperamos afuera [Dirigiéndose nuevamente a la puerta, pero antes que pudiera abrirla, la rubia le hablo]

ASTRID: No te preocupes Patapez, además tenemos prisa por averiguar que le pasa a Hipo. [Soltando la mano del castaño, despidiéndose con la mirada, fue lo último que pudo hacer Astrid]

Hipo sabía que Astrid no era una persona que dejaba ver su lado amable, tierno y amoroso. Pero comprendía la preocupación de su amiga hacia su salud. El solo esperaba que Vigo no tuviera que obligarla a nada, como el hecho de liberarlo de la cárcel o entregarle al Erupciodón a cambio del antídoto. En ese caso tendría que empezar a planear para evitar que su lady no fuera perjudicada.

Por otro lado, tres personas se dirigían hacia la prisión, dos chicas con la misión de obtener el antídoto para el castaño, mientras que mujer de cabello corto con el objetivo de conocer y apoyar a las chicas siempre y cuando los términos no se relacionen con escape o liberación de algún prisionero o alguna acción similar.

Abriendo la puerta, se podía distinguir a Vigo Grimborn, el más astuto cazador de dragones, apoyado sobre una de las paredes de la cela que lo tenía cautivo. Con tanta tranquilidad se aproximo a los barrotes para poder empezar la negociación con las jinetes de dragones. Las chicas se aproximaron, Heather y Astrid se acercaron para poder conversar con Vigo mientras que Mala estuvo atrás de ellas, solo iba como espectadora.

VIGO: Mi complace mucho que tres mujeres altamente entradas y preparadas para cualquier cosa me vengan a visitar. Creo que no debe ser sorpresa realmente el motivo que las mueve. [Sonriendo con mucha confianza y paz] Dos de Uds. vienen a negociar, mientras que la gran reina viene a cotejar que yo sigue aquí encerrado y no se realiza tratados que puedan poner en peligro mi estancia en este lugar o ¿Me equivoco en algo? [Mirada directa a la reina que se encontraba atrás de las chicas]

ASTRID: Bien Vigo, sabes exactamente porque estamos aquí [Intentando estar calmada ante las expresiones de Vigo, que eran muy provocativas a terminar con su vida] Dinos que es lo que quieres de una vez para que nos puedas dar la cura.

VIGO: Oh ¡Querida, me encanta que seas tan directa, pero antes que nada quiero esperar un poco más. [Tomando asiento en el suelo] Lo que se aproxima puedo estar seguro que es mucho dolor, agonía y desesperación. Para ese tiempo yo no seré quien tenga que pedir cosas mejor dicho [Hizo una pequeña pausa, cerrando los ojos y abriendo de forma tan tranquila] Uds. serán las que vendrán a proponerme muchas cosas por un antídoto. Al menos estarán pendientes que yo me encuentre sano y salvo aquí adentro.

HEATHER: Vigo, debes saber que el daño que le ocasiones a Hipo lo pagaras y más. No juegues con nosotras y habla de una vez [Enojada ante la actitud que tomaba el rufián] ¿Qué fue lo que le diste?

VIGO: Lo que les puedo decir, es que si yo fuera su líder estuviera preparado para tener dolores pero, les diré que una vez en la historia de las grandes civilizaciones vikingas existió una enfermedad que hacía que las sufrieran fuertes dolores y fiebres altas al grado de que perecieran. Se le conocía como _la_ _muerte desconocida_ la cual era una enfermedad que no tenía cura hasta que los cazadores de dragones pudimos encontrar una cura ….[Fue interrumpido por la gran reina]

MALA: Eso fue con la ayuda de nuestros antiguos líderes, el dragón espectro de nieve es el dragón que puede reproducir la cura pero se hoy en dia es muy difícil encontrar a uno. La enfermedad desconocida es letal y la supervivencia solo depende de la resistencia del vikingo lo que determina el tiempo de vida.

VIGO: Bueno aunque nuestras tribus congeniaban, nuestros pensamientos no podían ¿verdad Mala? [Dirigiendo una hipócrita sonrisa a su alteza] Como podrán saber ya la respuesta ha salido a la luz. La cuestión en este momento es el siguiente paso de los jinetes de dragones para aliviar el dolor de su líder. Astrid ¿Serás capaz de ayudar a Hipo como él lo hizo contigo? Y Mala tu ¿Permitirás lo que viene? Esto será divertido de ver [Riendo sabiendo las reacciones de sus visitantes]

De esta manera las tres mujeres decidieron salir de la celda para evitar hacer callar a Vigo. Lo antes escuchado hizo que las dos chicas se preocuparan más por los próximos días que vendrían ya que fueron advertidas que la vida de Hipo solo dependía de su fortaleza para poder resistir los dolores que venían.

MALA: Realmente creí que Vigo pediría de forma rápida que Uds. lo liberaran para darles a cambio el antídoto. De verdad me gustaría ayudarles pero desconozco totalmente la localización de un espectro de nieve.

ASTRIS: Nosotros sabemos de la ubicación de uno, al menos los alrededores de la última vez que lo vimos. ¿Mala tú sabes exactamente que debemos extraer?

MALA: Realmente requieren un poco de la sangre del dragón, ya que es el único que puede hacer resistente al cuerpo humano ante la enfermedad. Esto va acompañado de unas hierbas medicinales y así se le da a beber al enfermo.

HEATHER: Debemos ir en la búsqueda de todo lo que necesitamos. Sería conveniente que nos separemos para poder reunir las cosa más rápido

MALA: No me gusta arruinar las esperanzas, pero deben recordar que se acerca una tormenta, de hecho la primera de la temporada. Debemos posponer la búsqueda para después si es así yo ….[Interrumpida por una voz desesperada]

ASTRID: ¡No!, Si son tan fuertes esos dolores como dicen, no sabemos cuento tiempo pueda Hipo soportar.

MALA: Comprendo la situación, pero no pondré en riesgo la supervivencia de mi pueblo por su líder.

HEATHER: Mala, Hipo hizo todo lo que tenía al alcance para detener a Vigo, rescatar al gran protector y salvar a tu pueblo de un desastre. [Esperando que la reina tomara en consideración las acciones del castaño para apoyar a su pueblo]

MALA: He dicho mi decisión [Firme empezó a caminar hacia el centro del pueblo, encontrándose con Thork en el camino]

HEATHER: Astrid ¿Qué haremos? [Dirigiéndose dudosa a su amiga]

ASTRID: Tendremos que buscar al Espectro de Nieve con la ayuda del Equipo Astrid.

HEATHER: ¿Equipo Astrid? [Algo sorprendida por el nombre del equipo]

ASTRID: Larga historia para otro momento, vamos con Patapez para organizar todo

De esta manera ambas chicas se dirigieron donde se encontraba el rubio vikingo para poder planear la búsqueda del Espectro de Nieve y ver la condición de su amigo para ver el avance de la enfermedad. A unos metros de la enfermería se vio a Patapez que se acercaba a ellas con una cara de preocupación nunca antes vista. Esto no le gusto para nada a la rubia.

PATAPEZ: Chicas, a Hipo le acaba de subir de golpe la temperatura y se ha quejado de dolor hemos intentado de todo pero nada funciona

Tras escuchar estas palabras los tres amigos se dirigieron al interior de la cabaña para poder intentar ayudar a su amigo que sufría de la enfermedad **desconocida**. La primera en acercarse fue Astrid al ver que la cara tan pálida del castaño y viendo que estaba empapado de sudor.

ASTRID: Hipo [Retirando la manta de su cabeza, que ya se encontraba seca, para colocarle otra e intentar bajar la fiebre] Tienes que ser fuerte por favor

HIPO: ¿Astrid? [Preguntando con mucha dificultad]

ASTRID: Aquí estoy [Tomando su mano y entrelazándola con la de ella]

Ante la escena que se estaba desarrollando, Patapez y Heather decidieron darles privacidad, saliendo de la cabaña. Heather mientras tanto puso al tanto de la información a Patapez. Dentro de la cabaña la escena continuaba.

HIPO: ¿Pudieron averiguar algo? [La voz de Hipo era muy débil]

ASTRID: Si, ya sabemos lo que necesitamos para que puedas mejorar. Solo necesitamos que seas fuerte y resistas mientras buscamos los ingredientes. [Intentando tranquilizar al castaño]

HIPO: Sabes que este pescado parlanchín puede resistir [Sonriendo a la rubia para calmar la preocupación que expresaba] Solo promete que tendrás mucho cuidado [Al finalizar intento no mostrar dolor, pero este ere demasiado fuerte]

ASTRIS: [Al ver la cara de Hipo, se preocupó] Te lo prometo, y tú debes resistir para [Tomando valor] que podamos estar juntos.

HIPO: Te lo prometo mi Lady [Besando la mano de Astrid]

Astrid le dio un dulce y tierno beso en la mejilla, después se dirigió a la salida de la cabaña, sin antes voltear a ver al castaño dándose confianza que esto solo era una despedida momentánea. Al salir se topó con sus dos amigos que ya la esperaban para dar inicio a la búsqueda del Espectro de Nieve.

ASTRID: Patapez te encargo mucho que cuides de Hipo, mientras que yo y Heather vamos a Berk por el equipo de respaldo y buscamos al dragón.

PATAPEZ: No te preocupes Astrid estaré al pendiente, tengan cuidado chicas

Astrid se dirigió a Tormenta, mientras que Heather rápidamente se acercó a Patapez para darle un beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que el gran vikingo se pusiera como tomate. De esta manera ambas chicas montaron sus dragones y se dirigían a Berk con la esperanza de poder encontrar rápidamente al dragón que necesitaban con la ayuda de los nuevos jinetes de dragones.

 **Que les parecio? XD les habia dicho que este capitulo lo subía dentro de dos sábados pero como tenia tiempo libre decidí dedicarle esfuerzo para que no se quedaran con las ganas de leer mas. Espero que cuente con el mismo tiempo para el siguiente, de lo contrario si tendrán que esperar dos sábados como había establecido =D. Les pido de corazón que me dejen sus reviews, diciéndome si no les gusto o si, el porque , si quisieran que pasara algo podemos adaptar. Cualquier cosa que me quieran decir, enserio que para nosotros que escribimos es muy importante sus opiniones asi nos da alegria de que nuestros escritos son bien recibidos o bien que necesitamos dedicarnos mas y no perder el enfoque con la cual iniciamos y que a veces ocurre que nos desviamos del tema XD en fin espero con ansias sus reviews enserio que yo los tomo como vengan. Nos vemos hasta la proxima**


	6. intermedio

BUENAS NOCHES MIS GRANDES LECTORES, SE PREGUNTARAN EL TITULO. MAS BIEN ES UNA REVISIÓN O EVALUACION DE LOS FIC QUE HE SUBIDO ULTIMAMENTE. HE REVISADO LAS GRAFICAS DE LAS PERSONS QUE LEEN Y LAS VECES QUE SE LEE EL FIC Y DE FORMA LAMENTABLE HEMOS DISMINUIDO DE FORMA ABRUPTA LA PERSONAS QUE LEEN COMO LAS VECES QUE SE LEE EL FIC. LO CUAL ME LLEVA A PENSAR QUE MUY PROBABLEMENTE NO LES ESTA GUSTANDO Y/O PIERDEN EL INTERES CONFORME SE AVANZA EN LA HISTORIA.

ESTOY A LA MITAD DE LA CONTINUACION DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO QUE LLEVA COMO TITULO "EL ANTIDOTO" SERA EL MAS LARGO FIC DE TODOS LOS QUE HE REALIZADO. PERO PARA PODER SUBIRLO TENDRE QUE PEDIRLES SU AYUDA Y COLABORACIÓN EN LO SIGUIENTE.

LES PEDIRE QUE ME PONGAN UN COMENTARIO SI LES GUSTA Y CUALQUIER COMENTARIO SOBRE EL FIC O BIEN SI NO LES GUSTO EL RUMBO O NO LES GUSTO EL FIC Y SUS RESPECTIVOS COMENTARIOS. DARE HASTA EL VIERNES A LAS 11:59 PM PARA PODER CONTABILIZAR TODO EL APOYO QUE ME BRINDEN Y DE ESA MANERA CONTINUAR CON LA HISTORIA. DE ANTE MANO MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS USUARIOS QUE ME HAN DADO SUS COMENTARIOS Y APOYOS A ELLOS LES DEBO MUCHO Y ESPERO QUE ME PUEDAN APOYAR SIN OTRA COSA QUEDO A ESPERA DE SU APOYO MUCHAS GRACIAS =D


	7. LA BÚSQUEDA

**LA** **BÚSQUEDA**

Heather y Astrid se dirigían a Berk para tomar al equipo Astrid y poder encontrar al espectro de nieve más rápido con el objetivo de tomar un poco de su sangre y poder realizar la cura que salvara a hipo de las garras de Vigo. Durante el viaje, la tensión de parte de la rubia no pasaba desapercibida por su amiga. Heather intentaba comprender por lo que su amiga estaba pasando.

HEATHER: Astrid [Acercándose lo más que podía en cizalladura] Hipo se pondrá bien, vamos a encontrar al espectro de nieve y lo mejor, es que Vigo por fin lo habremos detenido. [Intentando animar a su amiga]

ASTRID: [Perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que Heather se acercó, reacciono] Heather, ¿No fue muy fácil que Vigo nos diera la solución al problema?

HEATHER: No lo creo, Mala también conoce la enfermedad [Respondiendo sin dudarlo]

ASTRID: Si, pero Vigo hablo muy fácil, es como si ya todo lo tuviera calculado ¿Crees que nos tienda una trampa? [Dudosa de lo que estaban haciendo]

HEATHER: Olvídalo Astrid, el ahora está en la prisión de Mala dudo que realmente que él pueda hacer algo ahorita. Por el momento solo tenemos que preocuparnos por la salud de Hipo

Esto último hizo que volviera a recordar la situación de su castaño.

ASTRID: Tienes razón vamos aceleremos el paso. ¡Vamos tormenta! [Acelerando el vuelo]

HEATHER: Esa es la Astrid que conozco, vamos Cizalladura que no nos dejen [Incrementando la velocidad para alcanzar a su amiga y a Tormenta]

Las chicas recobraron el ánimo para poder seguir con la misión que tenían, pero la rubia se quedaba aun con la espina de duda acerca del comportamiento al inusual y que era difícil de percatarse de parte de Vigo Grimborn, ahora entendía un poco de todo lo que tenía que pensar su castaño cada vez que tenía que hacer un plan en contra de este, no era nada sencillo.

Al llegar al centro de pueblo ser percataron de que todos los vikingos se encontraban trabajando en ya sea en el puerto, granjas o bien en el bosque para recolectar lo necesario para la primera tormenta de la temporada, la primera siempre era la más caótica de todas. Cubeta estaba en el centro de la ciudad supervisando las labores

BOCON: Abono y Cubeta al terminar de recolectar los huevos y la leche necesario pongan a los animales en los establos [Sin dirigir la miradas a estos vikingos, ya que estaba concentrado en la lista que Estoico le había dado]

ABONO: Entendido Bocón, Vamos cubeta tenemos que terminar antes de que llegue la tormenta.

CUBETA: Claro Abono [Segundos de silencio] Me recuerdas lo que tenemos que hacer por favor Abono

ABONO: Vamos en el mismo dragón, te diré cuando lleguemos a los establos

Una escena muy cotidiana en el pueblo, pero Astrid llevaba un poco de prisa. Se dirigio a Bocon para solicitarle al equipo Astrid con la búsqueda del espectro de Nieve.

ASTRID: Bocón, necesito del equipo Astrid de forma urgente.

BOCON: Lo siento Astrid pero tenemos muchas cosas pendientes antes de que llegue la tormenta. Las personas que te puedes llevar son a los gemelos [Unas risas] ellos puede… [No termino de decir la oración ya que cierta rubia lo miro fijamente]

ASTRID: Bocón no estoy para juegos, y no fue una pregunta, Hipo se encuentra muy delicado y me llevare al Equipo Astrid. [Montando a Tormenta para ir a reunir al equipo sin antes decir] Por cierto no debemos preocupar al Jefe, por lo cual no le digas nada hasta que regresemos con Hipo.

Astrid al ver que la tormenta se acercaba a Berk y también para no levantar sospechas con el jefe, decidió no tomar a todo el equipo. Por lo cual solo se llevó a Gustav y Patón, quienes eran los más experimentados. De esta manera los cuatro jinetes emprendieron el viaje a la isla donde encontraron por última vez al espectro de nieve. Mientras tanto en la isla de Mala, un barco vikingo arribo a dicha isla.

THORK: Mi reina, su prima ha llegado, en estos momentos estamos instalándola en la cabaña que designo.

MALA: No puede llegar en mejor momento [Algo fastidiada por todo lo que había ocurrido en su isla] Thork, termina de instalar a mi prima y después de eso dirígete al hogar del gran protector, supervisa la construcción de las torres de vigilancia, quiero que estén terminados para el anochecer.

THROK: Entendido mi reina, eso hare [Marchándose para cumplir los pendientes de su reina]

MALA: _Tendré que ir a recibir a mi prima, ¿Por qué ahora?...Casi se me olvida, iré a ver la situación del jinete_ [Con este último pensamiento Mala se dirigió hacia el muelle]

Mientras en la enfermería, un vikingo regordete estaba escribiendo en su librete algunos datos sobre el dragón tipo lava que se encontraba en la isla. Mientras que su amigo castaño se encontraba dormido.

ENFERMERA: Debo cambiar el agua por una más fresca, para que el joven este mas cómodo [Tomando la cubeta y saliendo de la enfermería]

PATAPEZ: Muchas gracias. [Agradeciendo por la atención hacia su amigo]

Pasaron unos minutos cuando una chica alrededor de la edad de Heather, con cabello un poco más largo que el de Mala, color castaño con un ton piel morena clara.)(/&%&)( . La muchacha al ver al regordete vikingo se acercó para conocerlo.

 _CHICA:_ Hola, Disculpa ¿Quién eres? [Pregunto con curiosidad al gran vikingo, ya que no reconocía el atuendo que traía puesto]

PATAPEZ: Hola [Con algo de sorpresa, ya que estaba entretenido revisando las cartas que había creado ] MI nombre es Patapez. ¿Quién eres tú?

CHICA: jajaja [Con una risa simpática] Que nombre algo raro, Mi nombre es Lucina y soy prima de la reina de esta isla [Con algo de orgullo con esto último al mencionarlo]¿ Qué haces en la enfermería? si se puede saber [Acercándose al vikingo, al estar cerca noto la presencia del castaño dormido, del cual quedó impresionada]

PATAPEZ: Mi amigo está enfermo [Volteando a ver a Hipo] y mientras se está buscando el antídoto para la "muerte desconocida" yo me encargo de mantenerlo lo mejor posible.

LUCINA: ¿"La muerte desconocida"? [Quedándose algo pensativa, pero rápidamente le llamo la atención el castaño] Y ¿cómo se llama tu amigo?, si se puede saber.

PATAPEZ: Su nombre es Hipo Haddock, es nuestro líder e hijo del jefe de Berk.

En ese momento entro Mala a la enfermería. Quedando viendo la escena de platica que ese estaba llevando entre Patapez y Lucina.

MALA: Lucina, pensé que estarías en el muelle esperando a que tu cabaña estuviera preparada.

LUCINA: tenía pensado hacer eso, pero quise darme una vuelta por tu pueblo para ver qué hay de nuevo. Por lo visto empieza a ver muchachos guapos por aquí [Volteando a ver de reojo al líder de los jinetes]

MALA: [Algo desconcertada por lo dicho por su prima] No sé a qué te refieres, pero tu cabaña esta lista, si me acompañas para mostrarte y también para que te alistes para la cena que se está preparando por tu llegada. [Abriendo la puerta de la enfermería]

LUCINA: Esta bien Mala [Volteando a ver al gran vikingo] ¿Nos vas acompañar a la cena Patapez?

PATAPEZ: Seria todo un honor, pero tengo que cuidar de mi amigo

LUCINA: Mala puede mandar a alguien para asegurarse de que nada le pasara, ¿Verdad prima? [Preguntando a su prima]

MALA: Lucina, debes respetar la decisión. Además ellos están con antecedentes que no se han resuelto todavía. [Intentado calmar las ansias de su prima, además sabia los problemas que su prima solía causar] Vamos que se nos hace tarde para lo que se tiene planeado

LUCINA: Esta bien, nos veremos Patapez. [Mirando de reojo al castaño que estaba en la cama]

De esta manera salieron las dos defensores del ala. Dirigiéndose a la cabaña que había sido preparada para Lucina. Una vez dentro de esta y Mala haber terminado de instalarla y mostrarle los detalles de dicha cabaña.

MALA: Lucina, te pediré por favor que no te involucres con Hipo Haddock.[Directa a su prima]

LUCINA: Mala ¿por qué dices eso? [Fingiendo demencia en lo que su prima se refería]

MALA: Prima, las personas que conociste son jinetes de dragones. No sabemos realmente sus intenciones. [Intentando mantener la calma con su familiar]

LUCINA: ¿Cómo es que los conociste y que hacen aquí? [Preguntando de forma interesada por la historia de las nuevas personas que se encontraban en la isla de su prima]

Mientras que Mala le contaba todo lo acontecido en las últimas horas en la isla de los guardianes del ala. En la búsqueda del espectro de Nieve, estaba llevando más tiempo de lo que las chicas hubieran imaginado.

ASTRID: Maldición [Frustrada] ¿Dónde demonios estará el dragón?

HEATHER: Tal vez emigro hacia otra isla [Intentando sacar conclusiones]

ASTRID: No creo, este es su hogar y es muy territorial ese dragón. [Calmándose para pensar de forma más clara]

Mientras que ls chicas estaban buscando en una parte de la isla, Gustav y Patón estaban buscándolo en el otro extremo.

PATÓN: ¿Has visto algo, Gustav? [Cansado de estar buscando al dragón]

GUSTAV: No hemos visto nada [Muriéndose de frio] Diente ya tiene hambre, llevamos mucho tiempo aquí] Debemos descansar un poco.

PATÓN: Intentemos buscar un poco más, Astrid se ve muy preocupada y la verdad no quisiera llevar las manos vacías.

GUSTAV: Esta bien [Desanimado por pasar más tiempo en ese lugar] ¡Vamos Diente! [Intentando animar a su dragón]

Pasando un poco más de 2 horas, el Equipo Astrid regreso al punto de encuentro con las chicas para llevar las malas noticias de no haber encontrado el objetivo.

HEATHER: Astrid creo que deberíamos retirarnos a descansar [Al ver el cansancio de Tormenta y Cizalladura]

ASTRID: No, debemos encontrar lo antes posible al espectro de nieve [Negada a dejar el lugar de búsqueda]

GIUSTAV: ¡Chicas¡ [Estaba llegando con Patón de su búsqueda en el otro lado de la isla]

ASTRDI: Gustav, Patón ¿encontraron alguna pista? [Esperando noticias sobre el espectro de nieve]

PATON: Lamento informarte que no encontramos nada

ASTRID: No puede ser [Decepcionada por las noticias]

HEATHER: Astrid, por favor escúchame llevamos casi medio día en el frio, debemos regresar a Berk a tomar un poco de descanso y comida. Nos podemos enfermar si continuamos de esta forma. [Intentando persuadir a su amiga]

PATÓN: Ella tiene razón Astrid. Retomaremos la búsqueda cuando los dragones hayan descansado un poco. [Apoyando la idea de Heather]

GUSTAV: Vamos Nena, recuerda que no servirá de nada, si no recuperamos las energías. [Coqueteando con Astrid]

ASTRID: ¡Que no entienden que Hipo está pasando por un momento difícil y nos necesita ¡ [Molesta por los comentarios de sus compañeros] El nunca se ha detenido cuando nosotros lo necesitamos.

HEATHER: Te entendemos Astrid, pero estas poniendo tu vida en riesgo y no solo eso sino que también la de tu dragón. Solo deja que reposen unas cuantas horas y después continuaremos [Intentando calmar a su amiga]

Astrid: Si quieren ir a descansar tiene toda la libertad de hacerlo, yo me quedare a seguir buscando algún rastro [De forma molesta, toma a Tormenta y se separa del grupo]

HEATER: Vayan a Berk, yo hablare con ella y ahorita los alcanzamos

PATÓN y GUSTAV: Entendido

De esta forma los dos integrantes del Equipo Astrid tomo rumbo a Berk. Mientras que Heather seguía a la rubia para poder conversar con ella e intentar convencerla de ir al pueblo a tomar un pequeño descanso.

En la isla de los defensores del Ala, se estaba llevando acabo los preparativos necesarios para la cena en celebración del cumpleaños número dieciocho de Lucina Ilkovych. Dentro de la cabaña de la festejada, se encontraba la reina y la mencionada.

LUCINA: jajajajaja [Muriendo de la risa] Prima, enserio que solo estas cosas te pasan a ti. Pero míralo de esta forma, ya tienes a ese maldito bajo prisión. Deberías estar menos tensa [Animando a su prima]

MALA: No creo Lucina, presiento que Vigo tiene algo entre manos. Debo tener mucho cuidado con la chica Astrid, que no intente negociar el antídoto por la libertad de nuestro actual prisionero. Por eso propuse que Hipo se quedara en nuestra enfermería

LUCINA: [Tomando seriedad] Prima imagínate que tu estuvieras en esa situación, Harías lo imposible por mí. Creo que no deberías tomar a Hipo como un seguro para poder mantener a Vigo como tu prisionero.

MALA: [Quedando un poco pensativa por lo que le había dicho su prima]

LUCINA: Además sería una pena que ese joven guapo sufriera tanto [Con una voz traviesa]

MALA: [Saliendo de sus pensamientos de forma abrupta] Lucina, no pienses relacionarte de forma sentimental con el jinete [Sonando bastante seria]

LUCINA: Vamos prima, no me dirás que no es guapo ese muchacho. Además ya tengo edad para poder comenzar a buscar pretendiente.

MALA: Lucina existen mejores partidos en otras islas, solo te diré que al parecer ese joven tiene algo con otra vikinga que salió en búsqueda de los otros elementos para su antídoto.

LUCINA: Como dice mi papa, en mazas y garras todo se vale para obtener el triunfo

MALA: No apoyo tu idea, pero tampoco te creo que pueda decir algo para evitar que sigas en tu plan [Resignándose hacia el plan de su prima] Vamos que nos están esperando para empezar con el banquete.

Lucina era una chica con adiestramiento para la guerra, pero igual manera tenía una reputación de siempre obtener lo que se propone. Ella estaba a cargo de dirigir a los defensores del ala en las bahías del norte en la búsqueda del líder principal de los atrapadores de dragones. Pero visito a su prima para ponerle fin al líder de los cazadores de dragones y reducir de esta manera el peligro que enfrentaban los dragones en esa zona.

El estado de Hipo iba empeorando conforme ese día progresaba. En la mañana sufría de temperaturas altas y algunos malestares musculares. Pero al caer la noche empezó a tener repentinos vómitos de pequeñas cantidades de sangre, lo cual alarmo a su amigo que se encontraba junto a él.

PATAPEZ: Por Thor [Muy angustiado por lo que estaba viendo] Disculpe enfermera, no tendrá algo para detener estos síntomas [Dirigiéndose a la enfermera que se encontraba fuera de la enfermería]

ENFERMERA: Lamentablemente, si no conocemos lo que padece con exactitud no podemos brindarle mucho apoyo, ya que de forma errónea le podemos dar algo que empeore su condición [Contesto con algo de resignación}

PATAPEZ: Tengo que informarle a Astrid. Pero ¿Cómo?

Después de unos minutos decidió montar a Albóndiga para ir de forma rápida hasta Berk e informa de la situación de Hipo. La silueta del jinete se reflejó dentro de una celda donde se encontraba el responsable de lo que estaba viviendo el líder de los jinetes de dragones.

VIGO: Vaya, vaya creo que en estos momentos tus síntomas se tornaron más graves Hipo. [Soltando una pequeña risa] Ahora ya están listos para poder negociar por tu antídoto. Ya que dudo mucho que puedan encontrar un dragón que se encuentra preso en unos de mis barcos que está lejos de aquí.

RIKER: Hermano, ¿tú crees que Mala esté dispuesta a dejarnos libres por la vida del muchacho? Ya viste que está decidida a no dejarnos ir bajo ningún motivo.

VIGO: No te preocupes hermano, para eso tenemos a Astrid que hará lo que sea por salvar a su amigo. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se den cuenta de las cosas, aunque no creo que tengan mucho, ya debió darle más fuertes a Hipo como para alarmarlos.

RIKER: Hermano y ¿Enserio tienes la cura de esa enfermedad? [Dudoso de la situación]

VIGO: Tu no te preocupes hermano mayor, deja que yo me encargue de los detalles [Contestando sarcásticamente hacia su hermano]

Por otro lado Heather conversaba con Astrid para poder convencerla de tomar un pequeño descanso, que era evidente que necesitaba de igual manera su dragona.

HEATHER: Astrid, sé que estas preocupada la situación de Hipo, pero si no tomas una pauta podrías enfermar y en esa condición dudo mucho que pueda ser de mucha ayuda para él. [Intentando persuadir a su amiga]

ASTRID: Heather, cuando yo estaba enferma y pensaba que no me salvaría, Hipo siempre estaba al pendiente, hasta el punto que iba a ceder un dragón a manos de ese maldito de Vigo [Enojada al recordar que por el Hipo está enfermo] ¿Que pasaría? Si por tomar un descanso, no encontramos a tiempo al espectro de nieve, es algo que no puedo permitir que pase por ningún motivo.

HEATHER: [Comprendiendo lo que Astrid decía] Está bien Astrid. Sigamos en la búsqueda

ASTRID: Gracias Heather, vamos nena tenemos que encontrar a ese dragón [Dándole animo a su dragona]

Conforme avanzaban en al búsqueda de su objetivo, empezaron a ver unas tiendas tiradas y otras destrozadas. Lo cual les llamo mucho la atención y de esa forma decidieron acercarse para inspeccionar. Al ver que nadie estaba por los alrededores decidieron bajar para revisar mejor las cosas que se encontraban en ese lugar.

HEATHER: Al parecer un grupo de personas estaba aquí, pero por lo visto dejaron todo.

ASTRID: Mira [Señalando unas carretas que a la vista] ¿Que habrán llevado para allá?

HEATHER: Vamos, sigamos el rastro de esas carretas [Tomando a cizalladura para ir a explorar]

ASTRID: Vamos tormenta [Montando a su dragona de igual manera que Heather]

De esta manera ambas chicas volaron alrededor de las carretas, hasta que vieron en la costa, era un barco de los cazadores de dragones. Esto alarmo a las chicas, pero vieron que eran pocos los que estaban en el barco, alrededor de diez hombres. Así que decidieron indagarlos. Aterrizaron sobre e barco

ASTRID: Muy bien muchachos, esto lo podemos hacer de la forma fácil o difícil [Desmontando a Tormenta y tomando su hacha lista para pelar]

HEATHER: Les recomiendo que le hagan caso [Haciendo lo mismo que su amiga]

CAZADOR 1: Las estábamos esperando [Toda la tripulación riéndose de las muchachas] Se tardaron mucho

Esto último desconcertó a las chicas, pero sobre todo haciendo enfurecer a la rubia, la cual no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó sobre el cazador de dragones que parecía que estaba a cargo.

ASTRID: Gusano [Muy molesta] Te aconsejo que no juegues conmigo y quiero que me digas que están haciendo aquí. [Tomando su hacha y colocándosela en el cuello al cazador]

CAZADOR 1: Nuestro amo Vigo nos comentó que unos jinetes vendrían [Tomando aire] y en eso momento les dijéramos que no encontraran aquí al espectro de nieve.

HEATHER: ¿Que estas diciendo? [Sorprendida por lo que el cazador termino de decir]

ASTRID: Si valoras tu vida nos dirás donde esta ese dragón [Tomando con fuerza al cazador]

CAZADOR 1: [Asustado por la reacción de la rubia] La verdad no tengo idea. Solamente sé que no está en esta isla.

Astrid estaba muy furiosa, estaba decidida en terminar con la vida de ese cazador, pero Heather la detuvo a tiempo.

HEATHER: Astrid [Tomando el hombro de la rubia] No vale la pena

ASTRID: Heather, por culpa de ellos Hipo no tendrá el antídoto, Hipo puede…. [Su voz empezó a Quebrarse]

HEATHER: Tenemos que ir con Vigo, él es el único que sabe dónde oculto al espectro de nieve [Persuadiendo a su amiga de no matar al cazador]

Astrid contuvo los deseos de matar al cazador que tenía enfrente así que dejo libre al cazador y montó a Tormenta y Heather a Cizalladura y emprendieron el viaje a la aldea de los defensores del Ala a confrontar al líder de los cazadores de dragones y salvar a su amigo que se encontraba enfermo.

ASTRID: - _-Hipo por favor resiste un poco más, te prometo que encontraremos la cura y te repondrás de esta situación, No me puedes dejar sola en este mundo, porque yo…- [_ Mientras Volaba sobre tormenta se le escaparon una pequeñas lagrimas]

 **Buenos dias mis lectores XD pido una disculpa por llevarme mas tiempo de lo esperado, pero creo que merecian una buena historia y realice algunas modificaciones para ponerlo algo mas interesantes y espero que les guste esto. Aviso que no dejare de escribir ya que me gusta mucho y compartiré mi gusto con los que también lo disfrutan =D y de todos modos agradezco su apoyo demostrado. Dejen sus comentarios sobre este fic y nos vemos dentro de 2 sábados con mas sobre esta historia.**

 **DEBO DECIR QUE YO MISMO ME EMOCIONE CON LA PARTE FINAL DEL FIC XD Y YA ESTA EN PROGRESO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

 **CUÍDENSE MUCHO Y ESPERO QUE SIGA SIENDO DE SU AGRADO ESTE FIC =D**


	8. SPOILER La promesa

HIPO: ¿Astrid? [Abrió los ojos de forma pesada] ¿Dónde estoy? [Intento levantarse, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía]

ASTRID: Sigues en la isla de los defensores del ala [Con voz decepcionante]

Hipo se percató de la cara de preocupación de su amiga, además del tono de voz con lo que le decía las cosas. Intento poner la mejor cara que pudo.

...

ASTRID: Nadie se esperaba eso, de hecho debo admitir que cuando Heather me dijo eso me sorprendió totalmente. [Riendo por el recuerdo]

HIPO: Aunque si yo logre cambiar la vida de Berk todo es posible en este mundo [Recordando sus vivencias] Pero lo más impresionante que he hecho, fue el de cambiarte la mentalidad hacia los dragones [Riendo por esto último] La vikinga más ruda, testaruda y obstinada que he conocido

ASTRID: De hecho quien lo hizo fue chimuelo, tu solo eras el jinete [Riendo Alegremente] El pescado parlanchín del pueblo de Berk.

. Lamentablemente antes de continuar con la charla a Hipo le comenzó a dar otro ataque de sangrado. Cuando Astrid presencia por primera vez este hecho, se horrorizo como nunca antes.

ASTRID: Resiste Hipo [Apoyando a su amigo para sentarse] Se fuerte Hipo, Tienes que seguir cambiandome la vida

Les dejo un pequeño fragmento de lo que se viene. XD espero les guste, sigo desarrollandolo , debo admitir que este capitulo me ha llevado mas tiempo de lo que pensé ya que quiero ir desarrollando la vida amorosa sin dañar la forma de ser de cada uno. Si tiene opiniones son bienvenidas. Nos vemos hasta el Sábado primeramente con el capitulo completo


	9. La Promesa

**Mis queridos Lectores (as) XD algo paso al subir el capitulo, lo subo nuevamente esperando que se vea correctamente. Les agradezco mucho que sigan esperando actualización de este fic y que siga siendo de su agrado. Les dejo lo que sera probablemente el penúltimo capitulo de esta parte.**

 **Sus cometarios son bien recibidos y que a nosotros nos da gusto leer ya que nos da animo o bien nos ayuda ser mejores escritores. Sin mas les dejo...**

 **La Promesa**

Todo estaba claro para Astrid ahora, Vigo les había dado la respuesta sabiendo claramente que no encontraría al dragón, porque él lo había planeado todo desde un principio. Ahora entendía la frustración que sentía Hipo cada vez que perdía contra Vigo. Pero esta vez no podía darse el lujo que saliera victorioso, ya que eso significaría que su amigo podría salir gravemente herido o peor.

Mientras tanto Patapez que había salido en búsqueda de Astrid para informarle que la salud de hipo se había tornado grave, llego a Berk y los primeros con los que se topo fue a los gemelos.

BRUTACIO: Miren nada mas quien decidió venir a supervisar que estemos trabajando [Se encontraba acostado sobre su dragón]

BRUTILDA: ¿trabajo? [Mirando incrédulamente a su gemelo] ¿Eso es a lo que nos mandaron? Pensé que venias a tomar un breve descanso.

PATAPEZ: Chicos no es el momento [Contesto tajantemente] ¿Han visto a Astrid?

BRUTILDA: Sabíamos que Patán estaba detrás de ella, pero ¿tú también? [Algo inesperado para ella]

BRUTACIO: Nuestro buen amigo no se conforma con solo una chica pelinegra, ahora quiere tener a una rubia [Voz de poeta]

PATAPEZ: [Se puso rojo como un tomate] Chicos no digan tonterías, Hipo esta grave y necesito informarle a Astrid de inmediato [Salió volando sobre albóndiga hacia el pueblo]

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al centro de Berk, vio a lo lejos como dos dragones iban volando rumbo de donde el venia, dedujo que eran las chicas así que se acercó lo más rápido posible a ellas.

HEATHER: ¿Dices entonces que todo era el plan de Vigo? [Sorprendida por la deducción de al rubia]

ASTRID; Soy una tonta, por eso hablo muy rápido sabía que algo tramaba [Enojada y decepcionada de sí misma]

HEATHER: Vamos Astrid nos dimos cuenta a tiempo, solo tenemos que obligar a Vigo que nos diga el lugar donde tiene prisionero al espectro de Nieve [Intentando apoyar a su amiga]

PATAPEZ: ¡Chicas¡ [Gritando para que las chicas se dieran cuenta de su presencia]

HEATHER: ¿PATAPEZ? [Sorprendida de que su amiga se encontrara en ese lugar]

ASTRID: Patapez [Enojada] ¿No te dije que te quedaras con Hipo para cuidarlo?

PATAPEZ: Es por eso que vine a buscarlas, Hipo se ha puesto peor ahora sangra por la boca y aumentaron los dolores y su temperatura es difícil mantenerla [Asustado por su amigo]

ASTRID: ¡QUE! [Con miedo por lo que acaba de oír] Ya no perdamos más tiempo [Decidida] Vamos Tormenta tenemos que llegar [Tomando riendas sobre su dragona y saliendo volando lo más rápido que su dragona podía]

Sin otra cosa más que decir Heather y Patapez salieron tras ella para poder llegar a apoyar a su líder que ahora se encontraba grave y estaba en riesgo su vida. Vigo Grimborn sin duda era una persona que no dejaba ningún cabo suelto, pero se había metido con la persona más importante para una vikinga que no conoce el miedo cuando sus seres queridos se encuentran en peligro, sobre todo aquel castaño que le enseño y cambio su vida.

Amanecía y después del banquete que se realizó la noche anterior con motivos de celebración por la llegada de la prima de Mala, Lucina, a la isla además de que también celebraba sus dieciocho amaneceres. Lucina era persona segura de sí mismo, al grado que no conocía la palabra imposible, en muchas islas su belleza notada por todos los hombre incluyendo a los hijos de los jefes. Esta mencionada, quería conocer un poco más a cierto jinete que se hallaba en la enfermería del pueblo.

LUCINA: [Entrando sigilosamente a la enfermería] ¿Enfermera estas por aquí? [Preguntando curiosa, asegurándose que no hubiera más personas más que el castaño en la cabaña] ( _Como pensé, no hay nadie, hasta dentro de dos horas que será el cambio de turno]_

HIPO: ¿Quién está ahí? [Con mucha dificultad para hablar]

LUCINA: Hola, me dicen que te llamas Hipo Haddock y que eres un jinete de dragones [Acercándose a la cama del enfermo] ¡De que pueblo provienes? Tomando asiento en la cama de a lado]

HIPO: Soy de Berk {Intentando sentarse en la cama, ya que cada movimiento le provocaba mucho dolor] y si soy un jinete de dragón. Y me puedes decir ¿cómo te llamas?

MALA: Mi nombre es Lucina, y soy prima de Mala, reina de esta isla y líder de los defensores del ala.

HIPO: Mucho gusto Lucina [Antes de que pudiera continuar, Hipo empezó a sangrar por la boca]

LUCINA: [Sorprendida por el brote repentino que le dio al joven] ¿Te encuentras bien? Debes acostarte y creo que lo mejor ahorita es que reposes. [Ayudando al castaño a acostarse nuevamente]

En ese momento, en la puerta de la enfermería Mala ingresaba para revisar el estado del líder de los jinetes de dragones, al toparse con la escena donde su familiar estaba encima del jinete, algo que incomodo totalmente a la reina.

MALA: ¡Lucina! [Firme y algo molesta] Prima debemos conversar

LUCINA: [Se sorprende por escuchar la voz de su prima con ese tono de voz] Mala, no es lo que piensas [Retirándose del joven] Solo lo estoy ayudando a acomodarse.

MALA: Para eso tenemos enfermeras [Revisando el lugar] ¿Dónde está?

LUCINA: Por eso lo estoy ayudando [Sonriendo levemente] nos veremos después Hipo [Despidiéndose del castaño]

Al momento que las primas salen de la cabaña, la enfermera en turno llega para atender al enfermo, pero antes Mala le dirigió una mirada la cual le indicaba que después se encargaría de ella. Mientras las dos mantuvieron una conversación algo retirado de la enfermería.

MALA: Lucina me puedes explicar lo que acabo de ver [Directa como solo ella]

LUCINA: Prima, no hay nade que explicar [Acomodándose sus armas en la cintura] Además ya te dije que ya no soy una niña. Puedo elegir con quien estar y qué hacer con ella. [Levantando la ceja de forma provocativa a la reina]

MALA: Prima [Calmándose para poder conversar bien] Sabes que te he apoyado en cada decisión que has tomado, pero relacionarte con ese jinete de dragones puede afectarnos más de lo que puedes imaginar. Además de reitero que al parecer tiene algo ya con otra vikinga

LUCINA: [Tomando asiento] Mala, sé que solo quieres protegerme, pero realmente ese muchacho se ve diferente a los que he conocido y que he tenido la mala suerte de salir y hasta tener algo. Él se ve que es sincero, único y lindo. [Volteando ver a su prima] Te propongo que dejes que él decida, si tiene algo seria con la vikinga no tardara nada en evitarme. ¿No lo crees? [Con una mirada de obviedad]

La unión que tiene con su prima era tan fuerte como la de una hermana, además sabía que ella no se detendría, era mejor que la apoyara y que Lucina la mantuviera al tanto de la situación a que siguiera sin conocer ningún detalle y ocasione un problema. No le quedó otra opción a la reina más que dejar que la corriente siguiera su camino.

MALA: Solo promete que no te meterás, en tantos problemas [Con voz rendida ante su prima]

LUCINA: [Se abalanzo sobre su prima abrazándola] Ya me conoces, pero te mantendré informada.

Al finalizar la plática entre Lucina y Mala, un trio de jinetes estaba llegando al pueblo. A penas toco suelo, Tormenta, la rubia se dirigió velozmente a la enfermería, mientras sus compañeros esperaban fuera para darles privacidad. Este suceso fue percatado por las primas, la reina se acercó para informarse de su búsqueda. Mientras tanto en la enfermería. La rubia entro y veo como hipo estaba más pálido y delgado. Además se percató que algunas pequeñas manchas de sangre en la ropa del castaño.

ASTRID: [Sentándose en el cama delicadamente para no levantar al muchacho] Hipo te vas a reponer, te lo prometo. [Acariciando la mejilla y depositándole un beso delicado en la frente]

HIPO: Hace tiempo que querían tomar un descanso ¿no? , creo que mientras este así pueden tomarse el tiempo libre [Sonriendo lo más que se podía para intentar hacer reír a su amiga]

ASTRID: [Rio levemente] Eres un tonto, pero preferimos que estés saludable para hacerte rabiar cuando lo hagamos, por ahora no tiene mucha gracia.

HIPO: ¿Dónde está el resto del equipo?

ASTRID: Están en Berk, se aproxima la primera tormenta y ya sabes que son las más fuertes. Tu papa pidió apoyo para reunir los recursos necesarios para resguardar al pueblo en el gran salón. Pero Patapez y Heather están afuera.

HIPO: ¿Quién diría que esos dos terminarían de tortolos? [Riendo por el hecho]

ASTRID: Nadie se esperaba eso, de hecho debo admitir que cuando Heather me dijo eso me sorprendió totalmente. [Riendo por el recuerdo]

HIPO: Aunque si yo logre cambiar la vida de Berk todo es posible en este mundo [Recordando sus vivencias] Pero lo más impresionante que he hecho, fue el de cambiarte la mentalidad hacia los dragones [Riendo por esto último] La vikinga más ruda, testaruda y obstinada que he conocido

ASTRID: De hecho quien lo hizo fue chimuelo, tu solo eras el jinete [Riendo Alegremente] El pescado parlanchín del pueblo de Berk.

Hipo era la única persona para la rubia, que hacia los momentos difíciles en momentos divertidos e inolvidables, quien la hacía pasar gratos momentos y sacaba lo mejor de ella. Tenía mucho que agradecerle, además de que siempre estaba al pendiente de todo lo que le ocurría, como cuando Dagur había destruido la casa de sus padres, siempre intento apoyarla. Como olvidar cuando su vida estaba en riesgo, por el maleante Vigo Grimborn, estaba dispuesto a realizar lo que sea, por la cura de ella. No podía hacer menos para salvarlo. Lamentablemente antes de continuar con la charla a Hipo le comenzó a dar otro ataque de sangrado. Cuando Astrid presencio por primera vez este hecho, se horrorizo como nunca antes.

ASTRID: Resiste Hipo [Apoyando a su amigo para sentarse] Se fuerte Hipo, Tienes que seguir cambiándome la vida

En ese momento la Enfermera se percató del ataque del castaño y fue de forma inmediata a apoyar a los jóvenes.

ENFERMERA: Permítame jovencita [Colocando un balde frente a Hipo]

ASTRID: ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva con esta situación? [Pregunto angustiada a la enfermera]

Antes de que la enfermera pudiera contestar, una persona entro a la enfermería. La rubia no se percató hasta que esta persona le dirigió la palabra.

LUCINA: Hace un par de días. [Acercándose lentamente]

ASTRID: [Volteando sorprendida] Perdona y ¿Quién eres tú? [Confundida al no conocerla]

LUCINA: Pido disculpas por no presentarme. Mi nombre es Lucina soy prima de Mala, reina de esta isla. [Saludando simpáticamente] Hipo ha estado con esos repentinos ataques hace unos días.

ASTRID: Perdona mi nombre es Astrid, soy amiga de Hipo. [Saludando con algo de desconfianza de la chica] Y disculpa no quisiera ser grosera, pero ahorita estoy cuidando a Hipo. Después habrá tiempo para platicar y conocernos.

LUCINA: Si no te preocupes, de hecho también vengo a ver como esta de salud sabes es un …..[No pudo terminar la oración, ya que la rubia la interrumpió de forma abrupta]

ASTRID: ¿Perdóname? Y tú porque vienes a cuidarlo si no lo conoces [Algo molesta por el atrevimiento de Lucina]

LUCINA: Para eso, para conocerlo mejor [Sonriendo ante la rubia de forma desafiante] o acaso ¿está prohibido?

La sangre le hervía tanto como acero de gronckle recién hecho, como se atrevía a intentar coquetearle a Hipo en su presencia, lamentablemente como aun no formalizaba nada con el castaño no podía darse el beneficio de prohibirle que se acercara a su amigo. Pero Astrid regreso en si cuando Hipo intento articular palabras.

HIPO: A..s..trid..[Tocio con un poco de dolor]

ASTRID: [Se acercó nuevamente a Hipo, olvidándose de Lucina] Tranquilo Hipo estoy aquí [Tomando su mano y con voz suave]

LUCINA: Enfermera, tráeme una manta fresca [Mando a la enfermera y acercándose a la cama del chico]

ENFERMERA: Aquí está mi señora [Ofreciéndole la manta]

LUCINA: Muchas gracias, ahora si puedes traer algo para que el joven pueda degustar. [Le pidió a con amabilidad]

Lucina cambio la manta que tenía el castaño en la cabeza por la que le dio la enfermera lo hizo de una forma que le permitiera poder provocarle celos a la rubia que se encontraba presente, este acto claro que no pasó desapercibido por la rubia, pero no quería hacer una escena teniendo a Hipo en ese estado así que se contuvo las ganas de decirle algo.

HIPO: Como odio a Vigo Grimborn. Lo tenía todo planeado, pero al menos evitamos que obtuviera ventaja. [Pronunciado las palabras con lentitud]

Las dos chicas se quedaron algo confundidas por lo mencionado por el líder de los jinetes

ASTRID: ¿A qué te refieres Hipo? [Sin entender lo que había dicho el chico]

HIPO: Vigo lanzo el dardo en dirección a mi papa, lo más seguro es que quería al pueblo desprotegido para la primera tormenta que siempre llega en esta época y además también para pedir una gran cantidad de oro por el antídoto [Con algo de dolor cada palabra que articulaba] Astrid, de seguro no encontraste las cosas para el antídoto verdad [La rubia asintió aun sorprendida con lo que el chico decía] Muy seguramente lo tiene todo planeado, él tiene lo necesario y seguramente este esperando que se vaya a negociar.

Sin duda alguna Hipo tenía una gran capacidad analítica, por algo ha estado pisando los talones de Vigo Grimborn y en muchas ocasiones cerca de arruinar muchos planes. Astrid se quedó mucho más que impresionada por todo lo que menciono Hipo, no le dijo nada de lo que había pasado y realizad sin embargo él supo todo y lo que esperaba más adelante, sin duda tenia cualidades de un líder.

ASTRID: Hipo de todos modos tendremos que darle algo, para que nos de tu antídoto, tendremos que planear muy bien lo … [Fue interrumpido por el castaño joven]

HIPO: Para nada Astrid, lo tenemos por fin bajo custodia y no solo eso también tenemos a Ryker y a muchos de sus hombres. [Decidido pero con mucho dolor] Conociéndolo debe tener lo que necesitamos oculto [Guardo silencio por un momento] Pero al mismo tiempo cerca para estar seguro que no lo podamos obtener.

ASTRID: Hipo recuerdas cuando yo estaba en peligro a causa de ese gusano [Con algo de enojo]

HIPO: Si lo recuerdo pero..

ASTRID: Pero nada, estabas dispuesto a todo por salvarme al grado de dejarle al Bufalord.

HIPO: Astrid entiendo, pero estamos hablando de Vigo Grimborn [Intentando convencer a la rubia]

LUCINA: Hipo tiene razón, debemos pensar en otra forma de curarlo [Opino rápidamente la prima de la reina]

ASTRID: No quiero ser grosera, pero te quiero pedir que te retires, este asunto es privado [Volteo molesta haca Lucina]

LUCINA: ¿Que tan privado puede? [Con tono de burla y levantando una ceja provocando a la vikinga]

Astrid ante esta pregunta, realmente se preguntó a si mismo sobre la relación que mantenía con el castaño. Pero no se iba a quedar con las ganas de poder contestarle a la chica. Pero antes que Astrid pudiera articular alguna palabra.

HIPO: Perdón Lucina, pero Astrid tiene razón, es una asunto que nos concierne solo a nosotros dos, así que te pediré que nos brindes privacidad. [Viendo a la chica] Muchas Gracias

LUCINA: [Impactada por la petición por ese castaño que le llamo la atención] Está bien Hipo, ya que me lo pides de esa manera, los dejare [Se dirigió a la salida de la enfermería, antes de pasar la puerta volteo] Pero recuerden, Vigo Grimborn es nuestro prisionero [Terminando de decir esto salió de la enfermería]

Los dos vikingos se quedaron pensantes con las últimas palabras de Lucina.

HIPO: Ahora si mi lady, que es lo que me quería decir [Dando una sonrisa coqueta]

ASTRID: ¡Hipo¡ [Apenada por la forma en que se dirigió hacia ella] No es momento para juegos y dime ¿cómo vamos a solucionar esto? según tú.

HIPO: Debemos acorralar a Vigo, hacerle creer que ya no requerimos su ayuda y que su fin está cerca. Con esto debe soltar alguna pista de donde esta lo que necesitamos [Antes de que pudiera continuar, a Hipo le dio un gran dolor en la parte abdominal, empezó a sudar, sentirse cansado]

Astrid al notar esto, rápidamente tomo otras mantas y empezó a atender al muchacho, lo recostó en la cama de forma muy delicada.

ASTRID: Debes descansar, déjame a mí a Vigo.

HIPO: Astrid, por favor prométeme que no liberaras a Vigo bajo ninguna circunstancia y que seguirás con lo que te he dicho. [Con debilidad en la voz]

ASTRID: Hipo, no me pidas algo como eso [Mirando a Hipo con ojos cristalinos}

HIPO: La vikinga que conozco sabrá como llevar esta situación [El muchacho empezó a cerrar los ojos] Confió en ti mi lady… [Quedándose dormido]

ASTRID: [Tomando la mano del castaño, aparentándolo como si su vida dependiera de eso] Hipo, te prometo que te vas a reponer, sin ti no hubiera sido mejor persona y vikinga, no tendría a Tormenta, probablemente no podría haber disfrutado de las ventajas de tener a los dragones de nuestro lado. [Soltando unas pequeñas lagrimas]Pero sobre todo no hubiera conocido lo que es el amor. [Recostándose sobre el pecho del castaño uno momentos]

Mientras tanto, fuera de la enfermería los otros dos vikingos, Heather y Patapez, disfrutaban unos momentos solos.

PATAPEZ: ¿Qué harás después de que le pongamos fin a la carrera de Vigo?

HEATHER: No lo sé con sinceridad, pero tengo la intención de saber que paso con mi padre, como te dije mi hermano no lo asesino, pero si desapareció.

PATAPEZ: ¿Entonces saldrás en búsqueda de tu padre? [Pateando unas piedras en el piso]

HEATHER: [Al notar la duda de su amigo] Pero aún no lo he decidido. Si tú quieres que me quede también lo tomaría en cuenta [Dirigiendo una mirada de tranquilidad]

En ese momento, Lucina estaba saliendo de la enfermería donde se encontraba su líder. Mala al notar la presencia de su prima se acercó a ella para ponerse al tanto de lo que ocurrió dentro.

MALA: Y ¿Qué paso Lucina? ¿Crees que puedas conquistar a Hipo? [Preguntando con un tono burlón]

LUCINA: Por favor [Algo molesta] Esa rubia no es ninguna amenaza para lograr lo que quiero. Además lo que de verdad me preocupa es la salud de Hipo. Todo indica que los elementos o el mismo antídoto ya preparado lo tiene Vigo, escondido claro

MALA: Lo sospechaba desde un principio. [Recordando aquel momento donde Vigo platico sobre la enfermedad] Si no mal recuerdo le queda alrededor de 4 lunas a Hipo para que los síntomas se agravien.

LUCINA: [Algo asustada y sorprendida por la información] Mala, tendremos que acompañar a esa chica, para constatar que tenga el antídoto y no sea liberado a cambio.

MALA: Tienes razón prima, vamos adelantándonos

De esta manera las primas se dirigieron a la prisión donde se encontraba cautivo el maleante, Vigo Grimborn. Los vikingos que se encontraban fuera de la enfermería se percataron de los movimientos de las defensoras del ala, en ese momento salió la rubia su rostro refleja seguridad, determinación y algo de frialdad. Pero sus ojos demostraban una gran preocupación por el castaño que se encontraba dentro.

ASTRID: Chicos vamos con ese gusano, debemos conseguir el antídoto a toda costa. Él ya nos está esperando.

HEATHER: Claro Astrid, sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo incondicional, ya verás que Hipo se repondrá. [Sujetando el hombre de la rubia, en señal de apoyo]

PATAPEZ: ¿No quieres que me quede a ver Hipo? Además no seré de mucho apoyo, Uds. son las mejores para este tipo de cosas [Con una voz suave y sincera]

ASTRID: - _Creo que tiene mucha razón, así estaré más segura de que Patapez lo cuidara-_ Gracias Patapez te lo agradecería mucho, vamos Heather [Dirigiéndose a la prisión]

HEAHTER: Si voy detrás de ti [Regresando rápidamente, para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla al gran vikingo]

Este acto dejo como un tomate a Patapez e igualmente a Heather se le ruborizo las mejillas. Las chicas al llegar a la prisión, se percataron de que las defensoras las estaban esperando, Mal fue quien las recibió, mientras que Lucina se quedó detrás de ella.

MALA: Te apoyare hasta donde pueda, no deseo que tu Hipo sufra, pero quiero dejarte en claro que tampoco pueda dejar ir la oportunidad de Vigo ande libremente nuevamente por los archipiélagos. Espero que lo entiendas y me comprendas.

ASTRID: Comprendo lo que esto significa para ti, tener a la persona que más te ha causado problemas. Pero te pido que entiendas que no dejare que Hipo siga en la situación e intentare salvarlo a como dé lugar.

Después de lo mencionado de ambas vikingas, las 4 chicas entraron a la prisión para poder intentar resolver este problema con la persona más calculadora, fría de corazón pero sobre todo peligrosa que se haya visto en esas tierras, Vigo Grimborn. Adentro, se distinguía una figura sentada en el piso, con una sonrisa seria.

VIGO: ¡Vaya! Tenemos a cuatro vikingas que me vienen a visitar, creo que debo estar de suerte.

MALA: Vigo Grimborn, por tus palabras puedo saber claramente que ya sabes a lo que venimos.

LUCINA: Te aconsejo que no nos hagas perder tiempo [Tan seria como su prima]

VIGO: No te preocupes Lucina. A mi tampoco me gustaría perder ya más mi tiempo, ya que es oro desperdiciado. [Levantándose del piso y cruzando los brazos]

ASTRID: ¿Dime donde tienes al espectro de Nieve? [Con una frialdad y seriedad, que hasta Heather la desconoció por un momento]

VIGO: Eso es lo que yo llamo ser directo. Querida dime que me ofreces para salvar a tu Hipo [Con un tono burlón mirada fija a la rubia]

ASTRID: [De forma veloz, tomo a Vigo del cuello] Te lo advierto, no juegues conmigo [Una mirada de muy pocos amigos pero sobre todo amenazante]

Las chicas vieron este acto realizado por Astrid, pero entendieron a la perfección lo que la llevo a realizar dichos movimientos. Mala paso por alto ese momento ya que no impediría que obtuviera respuestas.

VIGO: Vaya querida, se nota que no debo jugar contigo [Demostrando seriedad]

ASTRID: Te vas arrepentir si lo intentas hacer [Seguía sujetándolo con fuerza]

VIGO: Si me traes lo que te pida, no solo te diré dónde está el espectro de nievo. Si no que también te daré el antídoto ya preparado para que se lo puedas dar Hipo. [Guardando un poco de silencio] ¿Qué dices querida? ¿Me traerás lo que te pida? [Mirando fijamente a Astrid]

ASTRID: [Analizando un poco la situación] ¿Cómo sé que cumplirás con tu palabra? Pero sobre todo ¿Cómo puedo saber que el antídoto funciona?

VIGO: No veo que tengas muchas opciones mi querida Astrid o acaso ¿quieres que Hipo siga sufriendo de salud? [Sonrió un poco después de decir esto]

ASTRID: Muy bien Vigo, seguiremos tu juego, pero te juro que si no funciona el antídoto yo vendré a enviarte al Valhalla. [Soltando al vikingo]

VIGO: Muy bien creo que ambos somos vikingos de palabra. [Arreglando sus hombreras]

ASTRID: Dime ¿qué es lo que quieres?

VIGO: [Una sonrisa malévola se le formo después de escuchar estas palabras de la vikinga] Lo que quiero son….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Que les parecio? XD no se preocupen ya empezare a trabajar en el ultimo capitulo. Les pido un poco de su paciencia ya que muy probablemente me tarde 3 sabados para este ultimo. Aprovechando su confianza. =D Sin mas que decir, ademas de pedirles sus comentarios, nos veremos dentro de 3, espero lo pueda terminar antes.**


	10. NEXT EPISODE (SPOILER)

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Buenos dias mis lindos (as) lectores(as) . Pido una disculpa por andar algo fuera de la escritura, pero ps les informo que en poco tiempo me recibo (graduacion de profesional) y he estado algo atorado con entregas finales y cosas de la graduacion. Les dejo un pequeño spoiler de lo que viene. Debo admitir que este capitulo tendra romance, sorpresas pero sobre todo lo que todos esperban la resolución del destino de HIpo y Vigo. Espero les guste este fragmento y les pedire un poco de paciencia. No quiero escribir solo por hacerlo, si no que de verdad dar una buena historia a sus exigencias. Rapidin tambine informo que uds me han apoyado bastante veo que este fic tiene gran audiencia aun sin que haya subido nada desde la ultima vez XD asi Thanks so much and be patient please aaaa casi se me olvidaba me llego a mi correo algunas de las peticiones de realizar un fic thinkerbell y la bestia de nunca jamas y una cross entre valiente e hipo. En la segunda sugerencia estoy trabajando en una idea y en la primera tendria que ver las peliculas para poder dar buen argumento a la historia no prometo nada pero intentare hacerlo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Lentamente se acercó a la cama donde el castaño reposaba, de forma sigilosa tomo asiento en la misma sin interrumpir el descanso de su amigo. Su corazón empezó a latir de una forma más rápida de lo costumbre. Quedo contemplando aquel rostro que había visto crecer durante la infancia, recordando todo lo que había vivido junto a él y todo lo el había hecho por el pueblo. Pero sobre todo trajo en ese momento esa ocasión donde él estaba dispuesto a dejar que Vigo se llevara al Buffalord, un dragón que estaba a punto de su extinción, con el simple hecho que le dejara tomar el antídoto para poder salvarle la vida a ella. Nadie en la aldea, a excepción de su familia, había demostrado un acto tan puro y noble como Hipo Abadejo estaba dispuesto hacer. Dejándose guiar por esos sentimientos que salían a flote, fue acercándose a ese rostro que cautivo su corazón, ese rostro que no quería dejar de contemplar y sin embargo estaba punto de perder. Llego un punto donde era inevitable y termino de unir sus labios con las de ese chico del cual estaba completamente enamorada pero su carácter no dejaba demostrar. /span/p 


	11. LA PLANIFICACIÓN

**Hola mis encantadores (as) lectores (as) enserio que pido una disculpa antes que nada por la pequeña ausencia pero como les digo estoy apunto de recibirme y ando como loco terminando proyectos. Pero lo prometido es deuda y me gusta ir dandole por paguitos en este caso dos pagos XD dividi la historia ya que estaria muy larga si la doy de golpe ademas de que me brinden sus ideas y/o opiniones de lo que les gustaria que pasara. Le quiero dar saludos y agradecimiento a**

\- Babe

\- ennovi12

-Cathrina Frankenstein

 **Quienes siguen al pendiente de la evolución de este fic y a todos los demas por sus comentarios y apoyos. viso que he decidido hacer otro fic de una cross entre valiente y HTTYD a peticion de 3 personas que les gustaria que yo lo hiciera. El siguiente capitulo de este fic lo subire lo mas pronto me sea posible mientras pido la misma paciencia que me han tenido y no olviden sus comentarios =D Espero que lo disfruten que les dejo el capitulo**

 **HAY UNA SORPRESA EN EL FIC . Casi se me olvida**

/

 **LA PLANIFICACIÓN**

/

VIGO: [Una sonrisa malévola se le formo después de escuchar estas palabras de la vikinga] Lo que quiero son cosas sencillas Astrid. El hecho de que nuestro buen amigo Hipo este mal de salud tampoco es bueno para mi próximo negocio. Lo que quiero es el lente que del ojo de dragón que encontraron en la isla de cavernas.

ASTRID: _-Cómo es que sabe que tenemos ese lente -_ [Sin demostrar ninguna emoción] Y ¿Cuál es la otra cosa que quieres?

VIGO: Es obvio que mientras que yo me encuentre aquí encerrado, mis negocios se veo un poco afectados, lo cual no me gusta en ningún sentido.

MALA: Vigo, tu libertad no entrara en ningún tipo de negociación [Interrumpiendo a Vigo]

LUCINA: No volverás a ver el exterior [Apoyando firme a su prima]

VIGO: [Riéndose] Sabia que la defensoras presentes dirían algo por el estilo, lo cual Astrid te dejare resuelvas este conflicto. Pero te diré que si no están esas dos cosas no hay ninguna posibilidad de que Hipo se recupere.

Astrid se encontraba en una situación complicada, por un lado estaba el fin de los cazadores de dragones con su líder encerrado lo cual decía que la vida de los dragones podía mejorar, pero en la otra parte de la balanza se encontraba la vida de su Hipo. Mientras que Astrid estaba en sus pensamientos, Vigo Grimborn hizo que de inmediato fijara su atención hacia él.

Vigo Grimborn: Vaya decepción que se llevaría Hipo, al ver que tú piensas mucho en salvarle la vida, cuando no hace mucho tiempo tú te encontrabas en una situación similar, el estaba dispuesto a todo. Pero bueno, mientras aún le queda tiempo tendrá que vivir con eso.

En un arranque de coraje por lo mencionado por el cazador de dragones, se abalanzó sobre el propiciándole dos golpes en el rostro y un punta pie, haciendo que brotara del labio del cazador un pequeño brote de sangre. Heather al ver a su amiga llena de ira, intenta separarla de Vigo, sujetándola de los hombros.

HEATHER: Astrid, detente [Sujetándola por la espalda] No caigas en su juego

ASTRID: No sabes con quien te has metido maldito gusano [Intentando zafarse del agarre de su amiga] Si algo le llega a pasar a Hipo, ni estando aquí estarás seguro.

MALA: Creo que no existe una razón por la que debamos seguir desperdiciando el tiempo contigo Vigo. [Encaminándose hacia la salida de la cárcel]

De esta manera, las 4 Chicas salieron del recinto dirigiéndose al lugar donde se encontraba reposando Hipo. El pequeño encuentro que tuvieron con el cazador de dragones no fue nada fructífero. Los temores de Astrid se estaban haciendo realidad, la vida de Hipo dependía totalmente de la liberación total de la persona más peligrosa que haya podido tocar la tierra. Heather se percató de la vista perdida en sus pensamientos de Astrid pero sabía que no debía ser nada fácil afrontar gran dilema que tenía en manos. Afueras de la enfermería, Mala y Lucina iban a partir hacia el centro del pueblo., pero antes Mala le dirigió unas palabras a la rubia vikinga.

MALA: Quiero que sepas, que lamento que no hayas podido obtener la información necesaria para darle a Hipo el antídoto.[Guardo un rato de silencio] Sin embargo sabes muy bien que no podremos negociar la liberación de ese maleante. [De esta forma tomo rumbo hacia el centro de la ciudad]

LUCINA: Espero que Hipo sea fuerte hasta que puedan encontrar otra alternativa [Con voz suave termino de dar ánimos a las jinetes y continuo con su prima hacia el pueblo]

HEAHTER: Astrid quisiera poder entender lo que debes estar sintiendo pero [No pudo terminar la oración y que una voz diferente a la estaba acostumbrada a escuchar la interrumpió]

ASTRID: Heather, te agradecería mucho si me pudieras permitir unos momentos a solas con Hipo. Si pudieras llevarte a Patapez estaría agradecida.

HEAHTER: [Intentando entender a la rubia, no dudo en hacer lo que su amiga le estaba pidiendo] Por supuesto.

Terminando la charla entre las dos chicas, Heather entro de forma rápida a la enfermería invitando a Patapez a un paseo nocturno para poder dejar a solas a sus dos amigos. Aprovechando la ocasión para poder poner al tanto de la situación a Patapez y poder intentar idear alguna solución alterna para poder hacer que su líder se recupere y terminar con esta situación que estaba quebrando de forma dura a Astrid. Al retirarse los dos vikingos de la enfermería Astrid tomo su tiempo para poder tomar fuerzas y entrar a ver a esa persona que no solo le hizo cambiar la forma de ver la vida si no que también hizo que sentiría algo que ella misma se negaba a sentir por una persona.

Entrando sigilosamente, vio como estaba Hipo acostado, al parecer estaba dormido. Tenía un manta en la cabeza, eso era la sea de que la fiebre no cedía. Igualmente a lado de la cama había 3 cubetas indicando que los mareos y ataques de brotes de sangre eran muy seguidos. Aun así el parecía estar tranquilo y dormía con un poco de placer

Lentamente se acercó a la cama donde el castaño reposaba, de forma sigilosa tomo asiento en la misma sin interrumpir el descanso de su amigo. Su corazón empezó a latir de una forma más rápida de lo costumbre. Quedo contemplando aquel rostro que había visto crecer durante la infancia, recordando todo lo que había vivido junto a él y todo lo el había hecho por el pueblo. Pero sobre todo trajo en ese momento esa ocasión donde él estaba dispuesto a dejar que Vigo se llevara al Buffalord, un dragón que estaba a punto de su extinción, con el simple hecho que le dejara tomar el antídoto para poder salvarle la vida a ella. Nadie en la aldea, a excepción de su familia, había demostrado un acto tan puro y noble como Hipo Abadejo estaba dispuesto hacer. Dejándose guiar por esos sentimientos que salían a flote, fue acercándose a ese rostro que cautivo su corazón, ese rostro que no quería dejar de contemplar y sin embargo estaba punto de perder. Llego un punto donde era inevitable y termino de unir sus labios con las de ese chico del cual estaba completamente enamorada pero su carácter no dejaba demostrar. Hipo que se encontraba plácidamente en un sueño, fue retomando la consciencia del lugar donde se encontraba. Al sentir los labios de esa rubia que lo cautivaron desde la primera vez que la vio se dejaron llevar por el momento. Los dos transmitían muchas cosas en esa unión que tanto anhelaban y que quieren promulgar el uno por el otro. Poco a poco fueron se iban separando para poder obtener aire.

HIPO: Nunca he tenido una forma de levantarme de forma tan placentera, hasta ahorita [Mirando fijamente a esos ojos azules] Pero me temo, que tu mirada perdida en mi solo puede decir que estas muy angustiada [Secando una pequeña lagrimita que salió de los ojos de Astrid]

ASTRID: [Contemplando con una mirada dulce, poco usual de parte de la vikinga, esos ojos que temía que llegara el momento de que se cerraran y no volvieran abrir] Hipo, no pude conseguir nada de Vigo. Te falle [Agachando la cabeza en señal de la decepción que se sentía hacia ella misma]

HIPO: [La tomo del mentón y alzo su cabeza] Astrid escúchame con atención [Respirando con dificultad] Tu nunca me fallaras y que nunca se volver a venir ese pensamiento a tu cabeza, Mi Lady [Tomando una de sus manos le deposito un dulce beso] Mejor dime ¿Qué es lo que quiere Vigo?

ASTRID: Creo que era obvio que pediría su liberación pero de igual manera pide el lente del ojo del dragon que encontraste en las tabernas en aquella ocasión con Gustav.

HIPO: [Con una cara de asombro] ¿Cómo es que él sabe que tenemos un lente?

ASTRID: No tengo la menor idea. ¿Dónde dejaste ese lente? Podemos intentar negociar con Mala para la liberación.

HIPO: [Pensando detenidamente, después de unos instantes] No se si sea la mejor opción liberarlo, es una persona muy peligrosa como para dejarlo irse.

ASTRID: Hipo pero si no hacemos eso no podrás curarte y desconocemos de cuáles son las consecuencias si esto se prolonga mas tiempo.

HIPO: Lo se Astrid, estoy consciente de eso pero debemos buscar otra solución

ASTRID: ¡Hipo no¡ [Con una voz firme] Entiende que no puedo seguir viéndote en estas condiciones. [Sus ojos empezaron a ponerse cristalinos]

HIPO: [Sorprendido totalmente por esa forma de actuar de la vikinga, era una faceta que nunca había dejado ver] Perdóname Mi lady.

En ese preciso momento a Hipo le volvió a dar un dolor en la parte abdominal y empezó a toser sangre. Lo cual alerto de inmediato a la rubia tomando la cubeta y colocando frente a Hipo. En ese momento apareció la enfermera tras escuchar la forma de toser del Cataño. De inmediato le dio a comer unas pequeñas frutas, haciendo que Hipo empezará a dejar de toser pero también a dormirse.

ENFERMERA: Es mejor que lo dejemos dormir para evitar que pueda sentir el dolor.

HIPO: Mi lady prométeme que no te pondrás en peligro [Lentamente pronunció las palabras hasta quedase completamente dormido]

ASTRID: Perdóname Hipo [Depositando un tierno beso en la frente] Pero no dejare que sigas en estas situación.

De esta forma, la vikinga salió de la enfermería completamente firme en la decisión que había tomado. Afuera del recinto se encontraba Heather y Patapez quienes charlaban de forma muy peculiar, ya que Heather estaba apoyada sobre Patapez y este rodeando con su gran brazo que se encontraba en la cintura de la muchacha. Al percatarse de que su compañera había salido de la enfermería se incorporaron rápidamente para saber qué es lo que procedía.

HEATHER: y bien ¿Qué haremos? [Preguntando con duda]

ASTRID: Liberaremos a Vigo Grimborn [Fría y directa]

Sus dos amigos se quedaron mirando entre si por la respuesta que salio de parte de su Astrid, tan determinante a realizar dicho acto.

PATAPEZ: Esto lo debemos planear muy bien. Ya que la cantidad guardias que resguardan la prisión donde Vigo se encuentra es sumamente impresionante [Con duda y algo de temor]

ASRTID: Patapez creo que lo mejor será que traigas a los demás aquí para que nos ayuden. También trae al Equipo Astrid los necesitaremos para llevarnos a Hipo de aquí.

HEATHER: ¿Lo piensas mover en las condiciones en la que se encuentra? [Con mucha duda] Sera muy peligros para su salud además de que podría tener ataques en el momento que lo estemos llevando

ASTRID: Lo sé, pero en cuanto ellos sepan que estamos haciendo la liberación de Vigo tomaran a Hipo como garantía y eso no lo puedo dejar pasar por ningún motivo.

¿?: Yo tengo una idea

Los chicos voltearon a los arbustos donde provenía una voz familiar pero no identificaban a la persona dueña. Las chicas se alertaron y tomaron sus armas para defenderse.

ASTRID: ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué quieres? [Colocando su hacha en forma defensiva]

Heather: Muéstrate [Lista para atacar]

¿?: Necesito que vengan entre los árboles, ya que no me puedo dejar ver por otras personas.

ASTRID: Estas muy tonto si crees que caeremos tan fácilmente

¿?: ¿Quieres salvar a tu Hipo o no?

Esa voz se les hacía muy familiar a los tres vikingos pero sobre todo en vista de que no podían quedarse con la duda de quién era la persona que les podía dar una idea para poder lograr el prometido de poder sacar a Vigo de la prisión de los defensores del Ala. Astrid fue la primera en entrar entre los árboles y por consiguiente sus amigos la acompañaron. Conforme avanzaban la vista de la enfermería se iba perdiendo por alguna razón Heather no sentía ningu peligro en cambio Astrid sentí que podía ser una trampa pero no podía darse el lujo de poder perder la oportunidad de liberar a Vigo y poder intercambiar ese hecho por el antídoto que haría que Hipo recuperara la salud. Mientras que Patapez todo temeroso y observando a todas direcciones para poder intentar reconocer a la persona que le pertenecía esa voz tan familiar.

ASTRID: Creo que ya es suficiente [Parando de golpe] Muéstrate de una vez.

¿?: Como siempre Astrid, eres demasiado impulsiva pero bueno no espero menos cuando la vida de Hipo se trata.

Heather: ¡Muéstrate de una Ve¡ (Cansada de tanto misterio de parte de esa persona)

¿?: ¡Quieren tranquilizarse? Como les dije tenía que estar seguro que nadie me viera.

Los chicos esperaron que esa persona saliera entre los arbole, pero de sorpresa se vio como una sombra se movía entre sobre los árboles. Acercándose para por fin mostrarse, conforme esta sombra se acerba se les hacía más familiar esa persona. Hasta que al fin se puso en frente de ellos y la luz de la luna alumbro esa sombra poniendo al descubierto su identidad. En ese preciso momento Heather se quedó asombrada por reconocer a su hermano Dagur.

HEATHER: ¿Dagur? [Paralizada por la sorpresa]

ASTRID: Creímos que había muerto en la emboscada [Bajando su hacha]

DAGUR: Tenía que hacer creer a todos que mi muerte era segura ya que tenía que hacer otra cosa, pero lo debía hacer sabiendo que Vigo supiera que yo ya no existía

Terminando de pronunciar estas palabras recibió un golpe de parte de la vikinga pelinegro. Todos se sorprendieron por el actuar de Heather a excepción de la persona que recibió dicho golpe. Después de dicho golpe se abalanzo sobre su hermano abrazándolo tan fuerte como si de eso dependiera su vida.

HEAHTER: Eres un idiota [Tirando unas pequeñas lagrimas] ¿No podías confiar en mi para poder hacer lo que hayas hecho?

DAGUR: Hermana, perdóname pero era la única manera ya que de esa manera no hubiera tenido tiempo de saber los planes de ese gusano y sobre todo investigar de nuestro padre.

Esto último sorprendió a la vikinga en todo sentido, nunca esperaba que su hermano hubiera fingido su muerte para poder localizar el paradero de su padre.

HEATHER: ¿Qué fue lo que averiguaste? [Con una cara de pregunta]

DAGUR: Te lo diré a su tiempo hermana, por el momento tenemos que hacer que Hipo se recupere del veneno lanzado de Vigo. [Pronunciado con coraje el nombre del cazador de dragones]

ASTRID: Y ¿cuál es tu idea? Quisiera preguntar también ¿cómo conoces esta isla y como le haz hecho para que no te capturen? [Con algo de duda sobre las cosas que estaba ocurriendo] Pero creo que será tema para otro momento

DAGUR: Así es, solo diré que tengo mis trucos. [Riendo de forma moderada] Tenemos dos opciones acerca de ese antídoto. Vigo a estado en todo este tiempo en la búsqueda de un dragón "alfa" el cual es capaz de controlar a los dragones de un nido.

ASTRID: ¿Cómo la muerte roja? [Sorprendida por escuchar dicha información]

DAGUR: No, se dice que este dragón es mucho más grande que la muerte roja y también mucho más fuerte, pero son muy difíciles de encontrar ya que no hay muchos. Pero quien se apodere de uno de ellos tendría un arma muy peligrosa

HEATHER: Pero entonces ¿Por qué Vigo está buscando capturar dragones como el Bufalord o el Erupciodón? [Dudosa por los actos del cazador de dragones]

DAGUR: Él está formando un ejército de dragones, con eso no habrá ningún pueblo vikingo que pueda oponerse. Otra cosa importante es que no es el único que está en esta competencia.

Los jinetes sorprendidos por la información que estaban recibiendo se quedaron mirando entre si atónitos por todo.

HEATHER: ¿Quieres decir que existe otra persona que es de igual o más peligrosa que Vigo Y que además está capturando dragones?

ASTRID: y esto ¿Cómo ayudara a liberar a Vigo? [Tratando de a similar toda la información]

DAGUR: lo que realmente quiere Vigo es hacer que Hipo e recupere para poder utilizarlo en la búsqueda y poder controlar al ala.

PATAPEZ: Creo que Dagur tiene razón. Si lo pensamos bien, Vigo ha tenido en muchas ocasiones la oportunidad de eliminarnos. Por ejemplo hizo que viniéramos a esta isla que está más lejos de lo que estamos acostumbrados a viajar, poco a poco nos aleja para que nos topemos con esa bestia.

DAGUR: No lo pude haber dicho mejor Patapez, además Vigo no es de aquellas personas fáciles de atrapar si está aquí es por algo.

ASTRID: El vino por el Erupciodón.

DAGUR: No lo creo, el no hubiera venido personalmente a la isla, en ese caso hubiera mandado a sus hombres para hacer el trabajo, se dejó atrapar , la pregunta ¿Por qué? y ¿para qué?

HEATHER: Muy seguramente por información [tan segura de sí misma] Recuerda Astrid en la celda cuando Mala comento que también sabia de la cura del veneno que le dio a HIpo. Eso quiere decir que Mala debe tener información de otros dragones y algo sobre esa "alfa"

ASTRID: Eso es lo que quiere, por eso ha estado muy tranquilo en su celda.

DAGUR: Él lo que quiere es orillarte a que cometas el error de liberarlo para que los defensores del ala concentren su atención a ti en lo que el busca lo que necesita.

PATAPEZ: Se lo tenemos que dar [Diciendo con ánimos]

Todos los presentes se quedaron mirando al gran vikingo con duda y sorprendido por las palabras que salieron de su boca.

PATAPEZ: Si hacemos que Astrid negocie la liberación con Vigo a cambio del antídoto, lo liberamos, lo ayudamos en la búsqueda de la información y después de que lo llevemos a un lugar "seguro" [haciendo énfasis burlona de la palabra] hacemos que los defensores lo atrapen nuevamente, claramente que después de que te dé el antídoto

Todos se quedaron mirando de forma extraña al vikingo que aporto un plan que podría funcionar, pero lo mas sorpréndete es que alguien que toma la violencia y el engaño como último recurso fuera el primero en apartar un plan con dichas características que más odiaba de las personas.

DAGUR: Ese plan puede funcionar pero deben estar preparado para lo que sea que Vigo haya planeado ya

HEAHTER: En eso mi hermano tiene razón, el nunca deja ningún cabo suelto mucho menos algo como esto.

ASTRID: Pero con no veo otra salida, tendremos que hacerlo de esta manera. Hipo ya no puede esperar mas

PATAPEZ: Lo mejor será que traiga a los otros jinetes para poder asegurar este plan

ASTRID: Patapez te encargo mucho eso, ya que tomaremos acción mañana en la noche.

DAGUR: Espero que todo salga bien, por el momento tendré que volver a las sombras y volver a mi investigación

HEATHER: No Dagur, tan pronto tienes que irte [Con un voz de tristeza]

DAGUR: Lo siento hermana, pero si quiero conseguir resultados no debo mostrarme ante nadie, pero no te preocupes pasare a la orilla del dragón a informarte de lo que encuentre.

ASTRID: Dagur… Muchas gracias por todo esto [Algo apenada por como lo había tratado anteriormente] Espero encuentres algo sobre tu padre

DAGUR: De nada Astrid, les encargo que nadie más se entere que sigo con vida. Para que pueda seguir investigando sin ninguna preocupación

De esta manera el vikingo desaparecido entre la oscuridad del boque y Patapez emprendió su vuelo hacia Berk en búsqueda del resto del equipo para poder llevar a cabo el plan desarrollado gracias a la información de Dagur. Mientras esta reunión se estaba llevando a cabo en el bosque una persona había entrado a la enfermería cuando vio que los jinetes habían entrado al bosque. Se acercó donde reposaba el paciente.

LUCINA: Tu serás mío [Acariciando el rostro del joven y contemplándolo] No importa lo que hayas vivido con esa rubia. Se ve claro que eres un chico especial. [Depositando un beso en los labios del castaño que se encontraba reposando] Hasta entonces tendré que esperar para que estés a mi lado.

Cuando estaba dirigiéndose a la puerta para retirarse a sus aposentos. Cierta vikinga estaba del otro lado de la puerta con su amiga pelinegra.

ATRID: ¿Tú? [Sorprendida y extrañada de ver a la prima de Mala dentro de la enfermería] ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo aquí?

LUCINA: Vine a revisar que nuestro enfermo no le haga falta nada para que pueda estar lo mas placentero en nuestra isla [Con una voz de inocencia]

HEATHER: Muchas gracias, pero para eso estamos aquí las dos. [Sin creer ninguna palabra, pero no ser descortés]

ASTRID: Muchas gracias por la visita, pero yo estaré al pendiente de su salud [Intentando hacerle entender a Lucina que Hipo solo tenía ojos para ella (Astrid)]

LUCINA: Puedo preguntar tu ¿Qué eres de él? [Provocando a la rubia]

ASTRID: [Conservando la calma para no caer en su provocación] Por el momento la persona que cuida de su estado, pero cuando el se recupere le pediré que te diga, para que todo quede claro [Entrando a la enfermería para terminar la plática con Lucina]

Lucina salió completamente de la enfermería dirigiéndose a su cabaña. Mientras que Heather se retiraba para poder descansar en la cabaña que Mala le dio para estancia temporal, mientras que Astrid se quedaba a lado de Hipo.

ASTRID. Hipo no te preocupes ya pronto sanaras [Jugando con el cabello del castaño] Te prometo que todo saldrá bien y pronto podre declararte mis sentimientos.

Poco a poco le iba ganando el sueño a la vikinga, acomodándose con el castaño y apoyando se cabeza en el pecho de su chico dragón. Escuchar los latidos de su corazón y respiración, lo cual indicaba que este estaba descansando profundamente, le daba alivio y serenidad. Hasta que se quedó completamente dormida acompañada de ese chico que tanto le importaba y que no permitiría que nada le pasara.

 **/**

 **¿Que les parecio? XD Dagur ha vuelto, y eso espero que pase en la serie XD pero bueno esperen con paciencia el prox y fin de esta parte de las aventuras en la isla. Continuara con mas aventuras**


	12. El final de la pesadilla (Spoiler)

_En un claro con vista al mar se encontraba ella, contemplando el cielo con las nubes que adornaban el paisaje de forma espectacular, estaba recostada sobre el pecho de aquella persona que le había cambiado la vida. Intento incorporarse para poder mirarlo pero un algo la detuvo._

 _HIPO: Espera mi Lady podemos estar así un rato mas ¿Cuál es la prisa?_

 _ASTRID: [Desconcertada del motivo por el cual estaba ahí con Hipo, pero no quería arruinar dicha escena] No, no hay prisa [Relajándose nuevamente sobre el pecho del joven]_

 _HIPO: ¿Te acuerdas cuando te lleve a dar un paseo por los cielos? [Acariciando de forma dulce el cabello de la rubia]_

 _ASTRID: Te refieres a la vez que me raptaste y obligaste a ir sobre chimuelo [Lo dijo con voz acusadora coqueta}_

 _HIPO: [Riendo] Si me hubieras dejado explicarte antes de salir corriendo, creo que no hubiera sido necesario raptarte._

 _ASTRID: Pero me alegro que haya pasado de esa forma todo. Ahora podemos estar juntos_

 _HIPO: Astrid [Con una voz triste] No hay otra cosa más que quisiera que estar así contigo. Pero creo que eso no se podrá, al menos no en esta vida._

 _Esas últimas palabras no alarmaron a la chica y de forma inmediata se puso de pie, se percató que Hipo ya no se encontraba en ese lugar y el cielo se cubrió de nubes grises, en lugar del claro en el que estaba frente a ella se encontraba la enfermería con sus amigos esperando afuera con la cabeza inclinada en señal de perdida._

 _Se va acercando a la puerta cuando de repente su amiga pelinegra se acerca para abrazarla de forma tan inesperada y como si la pelinegra le transmitirá una gran tristeza._

 _HEATHER: Astrid sabes que siempre contaras conmigo en todo momento_

 _ASTRID: ¿Heather? [Desconcertada por lo que estaba ocurriendo] ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Hipo?_

 _HEATHER: Es hora de que entres a afrontar lo que no se puede cambiar._

 _Sin esperar mas, la vikinga entro a la enfermería donde se veía a lo lejos una cama donde estaba cubierta la silueta de una persona. Mala y su prima se encontraban al costado de la cama observando a la rubia del otro lado se encontraba VIGO GRIMBORN. Todo era confuso para la chica, entendía la razón por la cual las defensoras del ala se hallaban ahí pero, ¿el cazador de dragones?_

 _Se acercó lentamente a la cama, vio que en el piso se encontraba la prótesis de pierna que sin dudarlo sabía a quién pertenecía. Llegando al fin a estar a un lado de la cama, su corazón palpitaba de forma tan rápida que podía salirse en ese momento, quedo mirando la silueta de ese cuerpo queriendo evitar levantar la sabana y ver algo que nunca en su vida quería ver. Pero tenía que averiguar la verdad. Tomo la sabana y de un golpe la quito dejando al descubierto la pesadilla de su vida._

 _33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333_

 _Buenas noches mis queridos (as) lectores (as) aqui les dejo un fragmento del siguiente capitulo, el final de esta aventura, que todos han esperado. Probablemente mate algunas ilusiones probablemente no XD tendran que esperar tan pacientemente como lo han hecho. ESTE CAPITULO ME ESTA LLEVANDO TRABAJO PARA PODER HACER MI MEJOR ESFUERZO PARA QUE NO SOLO LES GUSTE SI NO QUE LES FASCINE ESTE CAPITULO FINAL. Esperando todas sus opiniones, que por cierto me da alegria ver que cada dia mas personas estan entrando a ver este fic y comparto esta alegria diciendo que vamos ya en 1500 visitas XD vamos por las 2000 donde publicare dos capitulos en conmemoracion a este logro. cualquier opinion o solicitud de algun fic aqui abajo lo pueden hacerme llegar. HARE LA PAGINA DE FACEBOOK DONDE PODRAN CONTACTARME DE FORMA DIRECTA._


	13. Chapter 13

Buenas noches mis lectores(as) XD he tenido mucho trabajo y poca motivación. En estos momentos ando tambien en el proceso de mi lady XD pero las mujeres pueden ser algo dificiles de conquistar lo cual nos atrae. El punto es que como sabran la 4a temporada se ha estrenado y como buen fanatico ya la he visto y dejenme les digo que mi historia estaba por acabar si no parecido algo similar. He aqui la cuestion y se lo dejare a votación... En lo que termino porfin el ultimo capitulo de esta parte... les pongo la siguiente pregunta ... Continuamos con la historia asi como yo la tengo planeada antes de la 4a temporada Ó Termino la historia y luego nos vamos con el final de la 4a temporada... LA VOTACIÓN CIERRA EL SABADO 25 DE FREBRO ... ESE DIA REVISARE TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS Y SUBIRE EL CAPITULO FINAL =D espero la participación de todos


	14. El final de la pesadilla

**Lectores(as) XD, se que han sido muy pacientes y creanme que me tomo algo de tiempo ya que tengo a mi lady contenta y por algo me separe tantito del fic pero estoy terminandolo en este preciso momento, no he perado de escribir para terminarlo lo mas rápido posible pero es el fic mas largo que he escrito en mi vida XD y ya la veran ustedes mismos. Sin mas les dejo el fic para que lo puedan leer y en unas horas subo la otra mitad. Dejen sus comentarios ya que estoy pensando en seguir con esta historia o bien continuar desde el final de la 4a temporada que acaban de sacar, pero me gustaría saber su opinión para poder empezar .**

 _-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 **El final de la pesadilla (Parte I)**

 _En un claro con vista al mar se encontraba ella, contemplando el cielo con las nubes que adornaban el paisaje de forma espectacular, estaba recostada sobre el pecho de aquella persona que le había cambiado la vida. Intento incorporarse para poder mirarlo, pero un algo la detuvo._

 _HIPO: Espera mi Lady podemos estar así un rato mas ¿Cuál es la prisa?_

 _ASTRID: [Desconcertada del motivo por el cual estaba ahí con Hipo, pero no quería arruinar dicha escena] No, no hay prisa [Relajándose nuevamente sobre el pecho del joven]_

 _HIPO: ¿Te acuerdas cuando te lleve a dar un paseo por los cielos? [Acariciando de forma dulce el cabello de la rubia]_

 _ASTRID: Te refieres a la vez que me raptaste y obligaste a ir sobre chimuelo [Lo dijo con voz acusadora coqueta}_

 _HIPO: [Riendo] Si me hubieras dejado explicarte antes de salir corriendo, creo que no hubiera sido necesario raptarte._

 _ASTRID: Pero me alegro que haya pasado de esa forma todo. Ahora podemos estar juntos_

 _HIPO: Astrid [Con una voz triste] No hay otra cosa más que quisiera que estar así contigo. Pero creo que eso no se podrá, al menos no esta vida._

 _Esas últimas palabras no alarmaron a la chica y de forma inmediata se puso de pie, se percató que Hipo ya no se encontraba en ese lugar y el cielo se cubrió de nubes grises, en lugar del claro en el que estaba frente a ella se encontraba la enfermería con sus amigos esperando afuera con la cabeza inclinada en señal de perdida._

 _Se va acercando a la puerta cuando de repente su amiga pelinegra se acerca para abrazarla de forma tan inesperada y como si la pelinegra le transmitirá una gran tristeza._

 _HEATHER: Astrid sabes que siempre contaras conmigo en todo momento_

 _ASTRID: ¿Heather? [Desconcertada por lo que estaba ocurriendo] ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Hipo?_

 _HEATHER: Es hora de que entres a afrontar lo que no se puede cambiar._

 _Sin esperar más, la vikinga entro a la enfermería donde se veía a lo lejos una cama donde estaba cubierta la silueta de una persona. Mala y su prima se encontraban al costado de la cama observando a la rubia del otro lado se encontraba VIGO GRIMBORN. Todo era confuso para la chica, entendía la razón por la cual las defensoras del ala se hallaban ahí pero, ¿el cazador de dragones?_

 _Se acercó lentamente a la cama, vio que en el piso se encontraba la prótesis de pierna que sin dudarlo sabía a quién pertenecía. Llegando al fin a estar a un lado de la cama, su corazón palpitaba de forma tan rápida que podía salirse en ese momento, quedo mirando la silueta de ese cuerpo queriendo evitar levantar la sabana y ver algo que nunca en su vida quería ver. Pero tenía que averiguar la verdad. Tomo la sabana y de un golpe la quito dejando al descubierto la pesadilla de su vida._

Despertó sudando frio, al recordar todo lo soñado. Pero al ver aquella persona que amaba, pero que nunca le había declarado esos sentimientos por miedo y orgullo, se tranquilizó y reviso al chico de pies a cabeza solo para estar completamente segura que se encontraba bien y nada de lo que había soñado no pasara de ahí, una pesadilla. Se levantó de la cama con tanta delicadeza para evitar interrumpir el descanso. Hipo seguía durmiendo, sin darse cuenta noto en ese momento la importancia que tenía ese muchacho en su vida, ¿Cómo alguien que era considerado como solo un estorbo o bien el peor vikingo que haya pisado el mundo haya podido cautivar su rudo y orgulloso corazón? Solo con él podía ser ella misma sin la necesidad de ocultar sus temores, sus molestias, inclusive sus gustos, lo único que no se permitía era poder aceptar el amor que sentía por él.

Astrid esta tan perdida contemplando al chico que no se percató que el líder de los jinetes de dragones iba recobrando poco a poco el conocimiento. Hipo noto que Astrid lo estaba viendo de forma muy especial y que nunca había notado, pero el bien sabia la preocupación que tenía la rubia por todo lo que había pasado esos días y sobre todo la situación en la que él se encontraba. De forma repentina y sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo de la mano, lo cual sorprendió a la vikinga, y la jalo hacia el con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo le permitió en ese momento haciendo que la vikinga callera encima de él y uniendo finalmente sus labios para atreverse finalmente en expresarle sus sentimiento. El beso duro unos cuantos minutos, fue cuando el castaño decidió, se hizo una pauta para poder dedicarle algunas palabras.

HIPO: Astrid, no tienes por qué preocuparte demasiado, confió en tus decisiones y pondría mi vida en tus manos.

ASTRID: Hipo [Se cristalizaron un poco los ojos de la rubia, pero intento mantenerse serena para no preocupar más a su compañero]

HIPO: Sin importar que pase, ya no quiero ocultar más mis sentimientos por ti. Sé que no es un buen momento para ti, pero quiero que sepas lo mucho que me preocupo por ti y de igual manera que nunca estarás sola.

ASTRID: [Viendo fijamente los ojos de ese chico castaño] Hipo por favor [Con una débil voz]

HIPO: Astrid no tienes que decir nada no te preocupes [Acomodando el cabello de su compañera] Lo que tengas planeado estoy de acuerdo al 100%. Solo te pediré una cosa

ASTRID: {Asintiendo a lo que su compañero le está diciendo] Dime Hipo.

HIPO: Ten mucho cuidado con Vigo, tu mejor que nadie sabes que nunca es lo que parece. [Antes de poder continuar volvió a sentir dolor en el pecho y de forma lenta los colores de sus ojos empezaron a tornarse negros]

ASTRID: [Viendo de forma preocupada el fenómeno que estaba pasando] ¡Hipo tus ojos ¡

La enfermera al escuchar esto, entro de forma inmediata a revisar al muchacho. Haciendo que Astrid se retirar un poco de la cama donde se encontraba mientras que la enfermera realizaba su trabajo. De repente las líderes de los defensores del Ala entraron al enterarse de lo ocurrido con el chico.

MALA: Astrid que bueno que te encuentro aquí. Debemos hablar afuera si no te molesta [Invitándola de forma pacífica]

Al ver que la situación de Hipo estaba más crítica de lo que se creía, no quería perder el tiempo. No sin antes despedirse del muchacho.

ASTRID: [Tomando de las manos a Hipo] Te prometo que te pondrás bien, solo resiste un poco más.

HIPO: No te preocupes por mí, concéntrate solo en Vigo, no debe escapar y lo antes posible encerrarlo para siempre para evitar más tragedias. [La jalo y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y poco a poco se quedó dormido nuevamente]

ENFERMERA: No se preocupe señorita me ocupare de que este bien todo lo posible.

ASTRID: Hipo no te fallare. Vamos Mala

Al salir las dos chicas de la enfermería, en la parte externa se encontraba todos los jinetes incluyendo al equipo de apoyo ASTRID. Aunque también estaban la reina de los defensores del ala y su odiosa prima, a quien ya no soportaba. Quien decidió informarle algo poco positivo a los jinetes era la reina.

MALA: Jinetes de dragones, tengo una noticia que probablemente puede tornarse peor si no se apresuran. La _muerte desconocida_ ha comenzado a hacer estragos en el cuerpo de Hipo Abadejo, poco a poco ira perdiendo el sentido de la vista, después se pone feo.

JINETES DE DRAGONES: [Todos quedan impresionados por las palabras de la reina]

LUCINA: Los vikingos que han sufrido esta enfermedad han avanzado de forma diferentes tal como fiebre incontrolable, dolores musculares inesperados y falta de aire, pero el color de los ojos indica que tiene al menos 48 horas antes que los demás síntomas empiecen.

ASTRID: Mala, ¿te molestaría si dejamos a Gothi, es la curandera de nuestra aldea, solo para ver si algo descubre ella y apoyar en a la condición de Hipo.?

HEATHER: Creo que también podemos dejar a cubeta y abono, en el caso que Gothi encuentre una cura, ellos pueden ayudarla a conseguir lo necesario.

MALA: Se puede saber ¿qué es lo que harán ahora?

BRUTACIO: En realidad eso también quisiéramos saber o no hermana. Creo que podemos conocer la isla.

BRUTILDA: Si te pones a pensar Brutacio, ya la conocimos, de forma veloz pero lo hicimos

BRUTACIO: Entonces no tengo ninguna idea. Chicos Uds. ¿quieren hacer algo en especial?

BRUTILDA: Podemos recolectar un poco de esa fruta sabrosa que le dieron a nuestros dragones, eso le puede servir a Patán, para controlar más a colmillos [Con una sonrisa de burla con lo último mencionado]

ASTRID: Chicos no es el momento, debemos interrogar de forma estricta a Vigo, ya escucharon a Hipo no le queda mucho tiempo.

HEATHER: Si vamos todos podemos presionar un poco más a Vigo. Claro siempre y cuando Mala no tenga ninguna objeción.

MALA: En lo absoluto, solo quiero que recuerden que es lo que no es negociable. También permitiré que su curandera y sus amigos puedan atender a Hipo y para mostrar nuestra voluntad dejare a mi prima en investigación sobre la enfermedad.

De esta manera, la reina, con sus guardias se retiraron del lugar para poder realizar sus respectivas responsabilidades. Mientras tanto Astrid con los jinetes y el quipo auxiliar Astrid, se quedaron para terminar de organizar los pases a seguir.

ASTRID: Gothi por favor intenta ver si puedes ayudar a mejorar un poco la salud de Hipo. Cubeta y Abono se quedarán para darle apoyo en lo que necesiten. Gustav, Patán y los Gemelos tendrán que ir con Alvín para pedirle un barco y ponerlo en forma Heather ira con Uds. Para indicarles cómo debe quedar. Patapez, Patón y Yo iremos a interrogar a Vigo. Chicos no de debo recordarles que no debemos fallar en esto, ya que está en juego la salud de Hipo.

Todos los jinetes presentes asintieron de forma seria, hasta los gemelos que muy pocas veces toman las cosas con seriedad entendieron las consecuencias que podían sufrir si algo no salía como se había estado planeando. Gothi entro de forma inmediata seguida por Cubeta y Abono a la enfermería donde se encontraba el muchacho. Mientras que Astrid, Patapez y Patón se dirigieron a las celdas donde se encontraban los cazadores de dragones para llevar acabo el plan de engañar al despiadado de Vigo Grimborn. Al llegar los jinetes a las celdas Vigo estaba sentado, como si los estuviera esperando.

VIGO: ¡Vaya, vaya ¡Miren tenemos el honor de contar con la presencia de la señorita Astrid y el señor Patapez. [Mirando a los dos jinetes, quedando mirando a Patón] Disculpa, creo que no nos han presentado, pero dudo mucho que sea importante. Dime Astrid, vienes a liberarme por fin o quieres seguir haciendo sufrir a Hipo con tus indecisiones.

ASTRID: [Sujetando con fuera a Vigo a través de las rejas que lo separaban] Escúchame bien Vigo, si no me das el antídoto, te prometo que hare tu vida un infierno y morirás peor que eso.

VIGO: Creo que debo creer la promesa de una vikinga que quiere salvar algo que quiere mucho. Y bien dime ¿Qué es lo que vas hacer? [Sonriendo como si todo lo que estaba ocurriendo estaba ya planeado]

ASTRID: [Soltando Vigo] Patapez encárgate de las cerraduras de Vigo y Riker. Patón encárgate de los guardias de afuera sin llamar la atención y mantennos al tanto de lo que ocurra afuera. [indicando a cada uno de sus compañeros y volteo la mirada hacia Vigo] Solo te sacare a ti y a Riker a cambio del antídoto

VIGO: Es un trato mi querida Astrid, el antídoto te lo daré en el momento que estemos fuera de las tierras de los defensores del Ala.

Patón salió a realizar la tarea que Astrid le encargo, por fortuna de los jinetes esa mañana era cambio de guardia por lo cual solo se encontraban dos guardias los cuales no le causaron muchas dificultades a Patón. Mientras tanto Patapez libero a Vigo y continuo con Riker.

PATAPEZ: Estas cerraduras deberían tener más complejidad para evitar abrirlas así de sencillo

Una vez liberados ambos cazadores de dragones, llamaron a sus dragones para poder sacarlos tan rápido como fuera posible.

VIGO: Hermano necesitare que tú vayas por uno de nuestros barcos y esperarme en la fortaleza.

RIKER: Hermano pienso que sería mejor si permanecemos juntos. [Intentando expresar sus pensamientos, pero fue interrumpido de forma abrupta por Vigo]

VIGO: Hermano deja que los que tenemos la capacidad táctica la usemos, mientras tanto tu que tienes la fuerza puedes hacer tareas que requieran de esa habilidad. [Tomando de los hombres a su hermano con una cara muy seria]

PATAPEZ: Pensé que ayudaríamos a los dos a salir libres de aquí. [Dudando de lo que estaba pasando entre los hermanos]

VIGO: Claramente ustedes tienen sus planes y nosotros los nuestros, pero soy hombre de palabra. Sáquenme de este lugar e isla y les daré lo que necesitan.

ASTRID: Mientras que nos des el antídoto no nos importa que es lo que tengas en mente Vigo, deja que hagan lo que quieran Patapez. [Sin tomar importancia lo que hacía Riker] No tenemos tiempo para perder, vamos a fuera con Patón.

Salieron sin perder más el tiempo, en el piso se encontraban atados de brazos, piernas y vendados de los ojos los guardias de las celdas. Los dragones de los jinetes ya estaban afuera en espera de proseguir con el plan y poder terminar con esta amarga pesadilla.

PATÓN: Astrid vi salir a un sujeto robusto y pelón, tenía algo de prisa y no me dio tiempo de detenerlo [Mirando de forma confusa a Astrid]

ASTRID: No te preocupes por él, no perdamos de vista a Vigo [Señalando al cazador de dragones] es quién nos dará el antídoto que necesita Hipo. Montemos a los dragones y vámonos de aquí. Patapez ve por Hipo, no tardaran en darse cuenta que los cazadores ya no están bajo prisión.

PATAPEZ: No te preocupes lo mantendré a salvo Astrid. Solo ten mucho cuidado con Vigo

De esta manera Patapez se dirigió con albóndiga hacia la enfermería, mientras que Astrid y Patón con Vigo como su acompañante se emprendieron el vuelo hacia fuera de los dominios de los defensores del Ala, la isla más cercana estaba a 3 horas de vuelo. Mientras esto ocurría en la celas en la enfermería se encontraba Gothi examinando al líder de los jinetes de dragones para poder intentar apoyar en la condición que se encontraba.

GOTHI: [Estaba tomando la temperatura del muchacho, revisando el color de sus ojos entre otros aspectos]

ENFERMERA: Como podrán notar hemos tratado de que el joven pueda estar lo mejor posible, pero la enfermedad _muerte desconocida_ es muy variable y cuesta mucho poder mantener la salud.

ABONO: Nunca hemos escuchado de esa enfermedad por nuestra isla [Confundido por el nombre de la enfermedad]

CUBETA: El tiene razón tampoco sabemos la razón por la cual yo uso una cubeta en la cabeza [Tocando su cubeta]

Mientras se llevaba acabó la plática, Patapez entro a la enfermería para poder llevarse a Hipo de ese lugar. Cuando estaba dispuesto a ponerse de acuerdo con sus compañeros para sacarlo de ese lugar entro Lucina a la enfermería, lo cual sorprendió a todos los presentes.

LUCINA: Buenos días Patapez [Acercándose al grupo de jinetes de dragones que se encontraba cerca del muchacho enfermo] Veo que tienes amigos de tu isla. Mi nombre es Lucina prima de la reina Mala, ¿Me podrían decir quiénes son ustedes y cuál es su objetivo en este lugar?

PATAPEZ: [Algo nervioso por la presencia de esa chica, pero sabía que era un poco más flexible que su prima] Buenos días señorita Lucina. Ellos son Gothi, Cubeta y Abono [Mostrando respectivamente a los jinetes del equipo auxiliar] Solo vinieron para poder ver si existe alguna forma de mejorar la condición de Hipo, mientras esperamos si Vigo quiere proporcionarnos el antídoto.

LUCINA: Entiendo. [Mirando de forma sospechosa a los jinetes de dragones] Patapez quisiera hacerte una pregunta personal, ¿te molestaría si pudiéramos charlar a fuera?

PATAPEZ: aaaa [Dudoso, pero encontró la oportunidad de poder sacar a Hipo de ahí] Claro, te molestaría si mi curandera, Gothi, ¿pudiera revisar la reacción de Hipo con diferentes antídotos?

LUCINA: No veo el problema. Enfermera [Exclamo a la muchacha que se acercara]

ENFEREMERA: Diga señorita ¿en que le puedo ayudar?

LUCINA: Estos jinetes tiene mi autorización de poder hacer prueba con el joven Hipo Abadejo.

ENFERMERA: Disculpe las molestias señorita, pero su prima dejo claro que. [Intentando explicar las indicaciones de la reina Mala]

LUCINA: Cuestionaras mi autoridad [Mirando de forma amenazante a la enfermera]

ENFERMERA: Claro que no señorita [Agachando la cabeza] Entendido.

LUCINA: Vamos Patapez, quiero platicar [Abriendo la puerta de la enfermería]

PATAPEZ: Claro, solo déjame dar unas indicaciones a mis amigos [Espero a la respuesta de Lucina]

LUCINA: Esta bien, te estaré esperando afuera [Saliendo de la enfermería]

Mientras tanto Patapez se acercó a los jinetes auxiliares para poder ponerse de acuerdo con lo siguiente que deberían hacer con Hipo y el lugar del encuentro, pero sobre todo advertirles que deberían evitar en todo momento de toparse con la reina o su defensor principal, Thork.

PATAPEZ: Gothi, tienes que llevarte, sin que se den cuenta, a Hipo a la orilla del dragón e intentar mantenerlo bien hasta que Astrid pueda conseguir el antídoto. Cubeta y Abono tiene que ayudarle a Gothi en todo lo que necesite [Volteando a ver a los dos jinetes] Muchachos esto es muy importante, no deben fallar

Los tres jinetes asintieron sin duda alguna. Patapez salió de la enfermería para poder distraer la atención de Lucina y poder darles tiempo a los jinetes de poder sacar de ahí a Hipo exitosamente. No muy lejos de la enfermería, en los aires se encontraban Astrid en tormenta y Patón en su dragón en compañía de Vigo atado de brazos.

VIGO: Astrid, tenemos un trato, no veo necesario que me tengas atado de brazos.

ASTRID: No soy ninguna tonta, como para no tomar mis precauciones de alguien que sabe cómo engañar y escapar. [Poniendo una cara de pocos amigos]

VIGO: No esperaba menos de la compañera que ha estado más cerca del joven Hipo.

ASTRID: Patón debemos llegar al barco para dejarlo ahí.

PATÓN: Entendido [Afirmando sin duda lo indicando por la rubia]

VIGO: ¿Me tiene un barco preparado? [Riendo un poco] me fascina la idea. En cuanto lleguemos al barco les daré lo que necesitan.

ASTRID: Mas te vale que no me vayas a engañar porque si no funciona sabes lo que te espera. [Amenazando por completo al cazador de dragones]

A unos cuantos kilómetros de la isla de los defensores del Ala, en el mar se encontraba un barco de los marginados. Donde Heather, los gemelos, Gustav y Patán conversaban con Alvín. Un segundo barco se estaba aproximando donde se encontraban los ya mencionados.

ALVÍN: ¿Están seguros que no necesitan de nuestro apoyo? [Levantando los hombres de incredulidad] He oído que ese cazador de dragones les ha estado provocando muchos problemas

HEATHER: No te preocupes Alvín ya todo lo tenemos planeado, pero no es mala idea que permanezcas algo cerca de aquí por si llegáramos a necesitarte. Tenemos que dejar este barco en condiciones para Vigo.

BRUTACIO: No puedo [exclamando] No puedo trabajar con este barco todo deteriorado, solo mira esa cubierta toda sucia, ¿qué clase de barco es este? [Inspeccionando todo el barco]

BRUTILADA: Solo mira la vela, solo con un golpe se podría caer. [Intento darle el golpe, pero fue detenida por Heather]

PATÁN: Estos dos con cabeza de carnero, me harán perder la paciencia. [Desesperado por los comentarios de los gemelos]

HEATHER: No hagan nada chicos, ese es el plan ¿recuerdan? [Intentando mantener la serenidad] Darle un barco a Vigo, para evitar que pueda llegar lejos de aquí y sea capturado por los defensores del Ala.

ALVIN: Como lo solicitaste, este barco puede flotar, pero dudo mucho que pueda escapar de una persecución. Entonces nos retiramos a unos cuantos kilómetros y estaremos preparados para cualquier cosa.

GUSTAV: ¿Que haremos mientras muchachos? Es muy aburrido esperar aquí sin hacer nada [Algo cansado]

HEATHER: Gemelos y Gustav, requiero que vayan a Berk, para no levantar sospechas, si les preguntan por todos nosotros mencionan que estamos haciendo prácticas de vuelo.

PATÁN: ¿De verdad vas a confiar en esas cabezas de carnero y Gustav para engañar a Estoico? [Mirando de forma confusa a Heather]

HEATHER: Así es Patán, ellos podrán con esa tarea, ¿Verdad muchachos? [Dirigiéndose a los mencionados]

GUSTAV: Esta bien preciosa [coqueteando a Heather]

BRUTACIO: Debemos volar en compañía de este mocoso. [Quejándose de la idea]

BRUTILDA: Ya tengo mucho montando el mismo dragón con Brutacio. [Burlándose de su gemelo]

BRUTACIO: Así es hermana [Espero unos segundos] ¿Qué fue qué? [confundido]

HEATHER: Vamos chicos, recuerden que también tenemos que cuidar que Estoico no se percate de la situación actual de Hipo, es capaz de tomar armas para evitar que Mala le ponga manos encima.

De esta manera los gemelos tuvieron que salir volando hacia Berk en compañía de Gustav para evitar levantar sospechas de la ausencia de todos los jinetes de dragones. Todo estaba saliendo como Astrid lo tenía planeado, saco a Vigo de la prisión sin que los defensores pudieran percatarse, Heather tenía listo el barco donde recibirían el antídoto y el cual sería la perdición de Vigo y Patapez estaba trasladando a Hipo hacia la orilla del dragón con Gothi para mantenerlo fuera de peligro y seguir atendiéndolo con la posibilidad de que se pudiera encontrar alguna alternativa de curarlo o al menos mantenerlo lo mejor posible para darles más tiempo. Astrid solo estaba esperando encontrar en el mar ese barco que indicaría el poder contar ya con el antídoto y rogaba a los dioses de que Hipo siguiera bien mientras estaban consiguiendo el antídoto. Lo que Astrid no contaba es que había una persona que está a en proceso de arruinar sus planes y que estaba hablando con Patapez.

LUCINA: Patapez, algo que me intriga mucho es la cantidad de jinetes que mis guardias personales vieron arribar. ¿Pero sobre todo el motivo por el cual Vigo ha sido liberado por Astrid? [Dando la espalda al vikingo]

PATAPEZ: [Sorprendido y temeroso de que todo estaba siendo seguido por la prima de Mala] ¿Qué dices? [Intentando fingir demencia]

LUCINA: No creas que soy una tonta chica [Volteo a ver al vikingo rubio] En estos momentos tus amigos dentro de la enfermería están siendo capturados y llevados a las celdas, mientras que Hipo lo tomare como mi prisionero. [Con una mirada desafiante] Te lo regresare hasta que Vigo regrese a las celdas.

PATAPEZ: Lucina, por favor [Viendo que ya no tenía ninguna salida] Te pido que al menos nuestra curandera pueda intentar mejorar el estado de salud de nuestro amigo, te lo ruego. [Intentando a pelar al corazón de la chica] Además solamente le estamos haciendo creer que lo liberamos para que nos dé el antídoto.

LUCINA: Si estás hablando con la verdad, dime el lugar de ese barco para ir tras él. [Intentando creer las palabras del gran vikingo]

PATAPEZ: Te guio hacia él, pero ¿si dejaras que nuestra curandera lo revise?

LUCINA: [Meditando las palabras del vikingo] No soy una persona desalmada. Dejare que tu curandera lo revise. Dejare indicaciones de lo que acabamos de acordar, pero debes saber Patapez que, si Vigo no regresa a nuestras celdas, Hipo pagara las consecuencias. [Una mirada fría se vio en su rostro]

PATAPEZ: Entendido [Algo temeroso por dicha amenaza] Es hora de irnos. [Montando a albóndiga]

Lucina antes de montar al dragón, realizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza hacia sus guaridas que de repente salieron de la enfermería escoltando a los jinetes auxiliares. Este hecho le causo mucha confusión a Patapez, ya que quería decir que Lucina los había estado vigilando muy de cerca. En esos momentos, Thork, estaba en camino para revisar la situación que se pudiera estar viviendo en las celdas con Vigo y los jinetes, pero al percatarse de que los guardias estaban amordazados no espero mucho tiempo para tocar una campana de las celdas que indicaban que los prisioneros estaban prófugos. En poco tiempo muchos defensores de Ala se encontraban en el lugar de los hechos, Mala estaba llegando y Thork se inclinó ante ella para darle las noticias.

THORK: Mi reina, lamento informarle que los prisioneros han escapado

MALA: [Viendo de reojo el interior, sin entrar a las celdas] ¿Dónde están los jinetes de dragones? [Pregunto al aire]

THORK: No los hemos visto desde la noche mi reina [Guardo uno segundos de silencio] Pero los presentaremos ante usted.

MALA: No será necesario, muy seguramente fueron ellos quienes los liberaron [Pensando un poco] Intentemos seguirles el rastro y traigan a Hipo abadejo a una de las celdas, ya no habrá misericordia para ellos, sin importar la situación que estén pasando.

THORK: Entendido mi reina, eso haremos [Inclinando la cabeza para poder retirarse]

Los defensores se dividieron, unos tomaron armas y montaron sus barcos para ir en búsqueda de los jinetes de dragones mientras que otro grupo se dirigía hacia la enfermería para cumplir la misión que la reina había dado. Mientras tanto Mala se dirigía a la costa para subir a uno de los barcos y darle inicio a la persecución de los jinetes de dragones y a los líderes de los cazadores de dragones.

En el mar se encontraba un barco listo para surcar el mar, fue donde Astrid y sus acompañantes bajaron para poder empezar el intercambio de la libertad de Vigo por el antídoto, el cual salvaría la vida de Hipo de la enfermedad _muerte desconocida_. Astrid dejo que Vigo se alejara unos centímetros de ella para poder disfrutar un poco de su forma de escape.

VIGO: De reconocer que al igual que Hipo, tu Astrid también eres una mujer de palabra, lo cual admiro en un adversario [Mirando a Astrid directamente a los ojos] Ahora si me pueden quitar estos nudos de mis manos para que pueda dirigir este barco más lejos de estas islas. [Mostrando sus manos a los jinetes]

ASTRID: Si crees que hare eso antes de que me digas donde tienes el antídoto, estas muy tonto [Una mirada retadora salió del rostro del Astrid]

VIGO: Eres muy observadora mi querida Astrid, el antídoto que estás buscando se encuentra en mi cintura, de lado derecho. [Señalando con la mirada el lugar] Lo puedes tomar cuando gustes.

PATON: Yo lo tomare [Metiendo la mano entre el cinturón del cazador, sacando una botella de color Azul] Me imagino que debe ser este.

VIGO: Así es jinete, ese es el antídoto que le debe dar a Hipo para que mejore.

ASTRID: Espero que no nos estas engañando Vigo Grimborn, porque te prometo que te buscare y terminare con tu existencia.

VIGO: Mi Lady, soy un hombre de palabra, tu cumpliste tu parte y ahora lo hago yo [Sonriendo en el momento] Es admirable que lo seas, eso es bueno ya que tu líder puede confiar en ti. Ahora si no les molesta, libérenme [Mostrando las muñecas atadas nuevamente]

Al ver que Vigo estaba haciendo lo que prometió, Patón tomo una daga y rasgo las ataduras que tenía Vigo en las muñecas, dejando libre. Antes que todo pudiera continuar, a lo lejos en un extremo del barco se veía una flota de los defensores del Ala aproximándose, mientras que por el otro extremo una flota un poco mayor de cazadores de dragones que también se estaba acercando. De igual manera en los cielos se podía ver a albóndiga, lo que quería decir que Patapez estaba llegando acompañado de Lucina. Astrid al ver todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero sobre todo al ver llegar a Patapez quedo algo confundida.

ASTRID: ¡Patapez¡, ¿Qué haces aquí con Lucina? [Gritando para poder ser escuchada por el vikingo]

PATAPEZ: Lo siento Astrid, pero Lucina nos ha estado observando y se dio cuenta de lo planeado. Pero Hipo está bien [Intentando calmar la ansiedad de Astrid] Gothi lo está viendo en estemos momentos

LUCINA: Solo vengo a cerciórame que Vigo Grimborn no escape de su destino. Aunque creo que mi prima dejo en claro que liberar a Vigo no estaba dentro de los acuerdos posibles. [Volteando a ver a los barcos de su tribu] De hecho creo que ahí viene, dudo mucho que tenga un buen humor.

PATÓN: Ya tenemos lo que necesitamos tenemos que irnos. [Intentado convencer a Astrid]

ASTRID: ¡Heather y Patán es hora de irnos ¡[Exclamando fuerte para que los jinetes pudieran escuchar la indicación]

De pronto los dos jinetes salieron de la parte de debajo del barco mientras que sus dragones salieron en los extremos. Poco a poco se estaba terminando el tiempo, ya que las dos flotas se acercaban cada vez más al barco donde se encontraban.

VIGO: Mi querida Astrid. Tenemos un trato, dudo mucho que quieras romperlo [Calmado le cuestionó a la vikinga]

ASTRDI: El trato era liberarte de los defensores del Ala, lo cual ya hice. [Sonriendo victoriosa]

VIGO: Si lo pones de esa manera, tienes toda la razón. {Sonriendo de forma maliciosa] En ese caso, no tendré que responder por lo que puede pasar a Hipo, ahora que es nuestro invitado de honor.

ASTRID: ¿¡Que dices¡? [Confundida totalmente por las palabras del cazador]

VIGO: Quiero que observes cuidadosamente lo que está en la cubierta de mi barco principal. [Señalando el barco y lanzándole un catalejo]

Lo que estaba viendo Astrid no podía ser posible. En el mástil estaba amordazado Hipo y Riker tenía una espada en el cuello del joven para que en el momento que Vigo diera alguna clase de señal terminara con la existencia del líder de los jinetes. También estaba Gothi, Cubeta y Abono amarrados con sus dragones en jaula incluyendo al furia nocturna. Esto hecho insólito e inesperado dejo a la gran vikinga sin palabras e ideas para poder recuperar la situación.

VIGO: Bueno querida Astrid. Ahora que ves que no todo es tan sencillo como parecía, creo que no tendrás otra alternativa más que ayudarme a escapar para poder salvar la vida de tus amigos y dragones. [Confiado camino hacia el otro extremo del barco] Debo admitir que esperaba algo más de ti. Tanto aprecio que te tiene Hipo, pensé que serias una rival digna como él.

ASTRID: Maldito gusano [Mucho más que enojada, intento balancearse contra el]

HEATHER: [Logro agarrarla de la cintura] Astrid, no. [Intentando convencer a su amiga] tenemos que ver la manera de liberarlos, ya que si no Vigo puede dar la señal.

VIGO: Veo que tu amiga berserker es astuta [Mirando en mofa a Astrid]

PATAPEZ: Iré con Lucina a ver a Mala para poder intentar ganar tiempo y no ataque [Menciono el gran vikingo rubio]

LUCINA: No se preocupen intentare persuadir a mi prima. [Sonando sincera]

Albóndiga con el jinete y la defensora salieron hacia el barco líder de la flota de los defensores del Ala. Mientras tanto Riker levanto la mano, lo cual hizo que la flota de los cazadores fuera mas despacio hasta detenerse.

HEATHER: Muy bien Vigo, solo es dejarte escapar a cambio de la vida de nuestros amigos ¿cierto? [Cautelosa de cada palabra que le dirigía al cazador de dragones]

VIGO: Así es Heather, pero la vida de Hipo Abadejo y la furia nocturna tiene un costo más elevado. Ya que estamos hablando de su líder y del dragón único de su especie.

PATÁN: Debes estar bromeando, dime que estas bromeando [Una cara de sorprendido por lo que había dicho Vigo]

VIGO: Para nada mi buen Patán. En un juego de masas y garras algunas piezas tienen mayor valor que otras y es el simple hecho por lo que pueden llegar hacer. [Silencio un poco] En este caso Hipo ha estado afectando mis negocios por lo cual representa un peligro para mí.

ASTRID: Dinos de una vez que es lo que quieres por la vida de Hipo y chimuelo [Intentando controlarse de no asesinar a Vigo]

VIGO: Necesito que me consigan dos dragones. Uno de ellos lo tienen los defensores del Ala y me refiero al Erupciodón [Señalando en dirección de la isla de los defensores del Ala] Y el otro dragón es nada más ni nada menos que un skrill. Además de lo obvio que es mi libertad.

PATÓN: Eso es imposible, los defensores del ala nunca cederán a su dragón.

PATÁN: Sin mencionar que no tenemos idea de dónde encontrar un Skrill.

VIGO: Por fortuna para ustedes, gracias al ojo de dragón sé dónde encontrar un Skrill. Mientras pueden negociar con la reina de los defensores el dragón. [Señalando un pequeño barco donde se encontraba Patapez con albóndiga, Lucina y Mala]

Un pequeño barco de los defensores llego hasta el punto donde se encontraban todos, mientras que toda la flota se detuvo a una distancia considerable. Mala fue la primera en abordar el barco detrás Lucina y por ultimo Patapez con albóndiga.

MALA: Astrid, creí haber sido clara de lo único que no estaba permitido [Mirando enojada a la rubia]

HEATHER: Mala, por favor la vida de nuestro líder peligra debes entender [Intentando apelar el lado sentimental de la defensora]

LUCINA: Vamos prima, harías lo mismo si yo estuviera en la misma situación [Apoyando a los jinetes]

VIGO: Lo último que recuerdo de la gran reina mala es su falta de empatía [con tono burlón]

MALA: Muy bien Vigo Grimborn, dime cuáles son tus términos para la liberación de todos los prisioneros [Muy fría en sus palabras]

VIGO: Primero que me dejes ir con mi gente y segundo la captura de tu gran defensor y un Skrill [Directo con la reina]

MALA: Debes estar muy mal de la cabeza si crees que te daré a nuestro gran protector.

VIGO: En ese caso, solo dejare ir a los jinetes exceptuando a Hipo y su furia nocturna. [Con una voz lamentado que no se llevara a cabo el acuerdo] Creo que no debo recordar que a Hipo no le queda mucho tiempo

PATÁN: Tenemos al menos cuarenta y ocho horas para poder recuperarlo [Intentando burlarse de Vigo]

VIGO: uhm [Pensando un poco] Tienes razón mi buen patán, pero esas cuarenta y ocho horas puede ser un sufrimiento para tu líder. [Mostrando una sonrisa y levantando la mano en forma de puño]

El barco líder de los cazadores de dragones se acercó de forma considerable para que pudieran apreciar con más detalle a las personas que se encontraban en el. Con la señal dada por Vigo, Riker procedió a clavarle una daga en el hombro derecho de Hipo, el cual al sentir la daga pego un grito de dolor que asusto a todos los presentes.

VIGO: Creo que la fortaleza de Hipo será cada vez menor lo cual hace que sus cuarenta y ocho horas se reduzcan. [Mofándose de los jinetes]

ASTRID: ¡eres un maldito bastardo ¡[Nuevamente intento ir contra el cazador, pero Heather y Patapez la lograron detener]

VIGO: Cuidado mi querida Astrid, ya que si vuelves a tener un arranque de ese modo puede pasar lo siguiente. [Levantando nuevamente la mano en forma de puño]

Riker realizo lo mismo solamente que en el hombro izquierdo y de nueva cuenta Hipo soltó otro grito que a todos les preocupo. Ese grito sonó tan desesperado y lleno de dolor que no podían imaginar la enfermedad que tenía encima más las heridas que le estaban haciendo los cazadores. Hipo termino de perder la consciencia después de la segunda daga, además de que estaba sintiendo pesada su respiración.

VIGO: Creo que, por el bien de tu líder, debes demostrar buenos modales [Burlándose de la situación] ¿Y bien Accederán a mis peticiones?

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Que les parecio? XD en cuestion de horas se sube la otra parte.


	15. El fin de la Pesadilla (PARTE II)

**Pido disculpas a este fic ya que por motivos personales y laborales no habia podido encontrar tiempo para darle continuacion y ahorita que tengo el tiempo XD pues tuve que leer mis notas para poder recapitular el hilo de mi propia historia, pero espero que pueda recompensarlos dejando esta parte casi final de esta historia y listo para darle continuación a la temporada 5 quue acaba de estrenarse. Ademas los invito a leer los que sean fans de star wars rebels mi fic que tambien le estoy dando continuidad y proximamente otro fic de las aventuras de ladybug =D. Como siempre les pido sus comentarios al final para ver si les gusta la historia y sobre todo si esperan que siga con dicho fic =D mUchas gracias aqui les dejo.**

 **PD: Se que habia dicho que solo serian 2 partes pero enserio que no me parece nada bien no darle buen argumento final a este fic.**

 **_3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

 **El fin de la Pesadilla (PARTE II)**

VIGO: Creo que, por el bien de tu líder, debes demostrar buenos modales [Burlándose de la situación] ¿Y bien Accederán a mis peticiones?

Todo estaba en su contra, enserio que Vigo Grimborn era una persona de cuidado, pero sobre todo sabia como conseguir lo que se propone. Astrid no podía concentrarse ya que los gritos de Hipo la asustaron y le dieron miedo de poder perder a esa persona que tanto amaba. No tenían otra salida más que acceder a las peticiones de Vigo y rezar que no fuera tarde para poder darle el antídoto a Hipo. Mientras que todas las miradas estaban en el barco donde se encontraban los líderes de ambos bandos y los jinetes de dragones, un grupo de personas, alrededor de cinco, estaban abordando el barco líder de los cazadores.

CZD (1): Debemos esperar que el señor Vigo de la señal para ir por el y salir de aquí antes que los defensores lo puedan capturar.

CZD (2): Ese muchacho nos ha dado muchos problemas, ¿no será más fácil eliminarlo para poder continuar?

CZD (1): No seas tonto, el señor Vigo lo necesita para poder ganar al salvajibestia.

CZD (2): Cierto ya me acorde

Los cazadores siguieron conversando, sin percatarse que un hombre se situó detrás de ellos y los noqueo golpeando sus cabezas entre si.

DAGUR: Vaya que eso se sintió bien. Ahora si [Haciendo un pequeño sonido con sus manos]

Alvín y tres marginados terminaron de subir el barco por la orilla derecha. Se reunieron con Dagur para poder realizar el siguiente movimiento

DAGUR: Muy bien Alvín, mientras que yo me encargo de Riker tu tendrás la misión de liberar a Hipo y sus amigos incluyendo los dragones.

ALVIN: ¿Tú te enfrentaras a todos los cazadores? [Escéptico a las habilidades de Dagur]

DAGUR: No te preocupes, soy un berserker. [Sonriendo] Solo recuerda que debemos sacar a Hipo fuera de peligro y darle el antídoto que creo que tiene Astrid lo antes posible.

ALVIN: Muy bien, hombres espero que comprendan que Hipo Abadejo es nuestro principal objetivo.

De esta manera rompieron la reunión y empezaron acercarse a la parte principal del barco sin ser detectados por los cazadores abordo. La situación era un poco diferente en el barco donde se encontraba Vigo y los demás.

VIGO: Recuerden que el tiempo que tarden en aceptar mis términos es el tiempo que Hipo cada vez se acerca más a un trágico final. [Presionando a los jinetes y defensores]

MALA: Nunca comprenderé como puede ser que exista personas como tu Vigo Grimborn que solo busca herir a los demás.

VIGO: Mala, solo es negocio en el cual puede haber consecuencias, ustedes decidieron interferir con el mío ahora se ven afectados.

ASTRID: Mala te suplico que nos ayudes [Desesperada ante la situación que se estaba viviendo]

Por primera vez, Astrid Hofferson se mostraba desesperada y vulnerable, ya que Vigo Grimborn había tomado la delantera ante la situación, misma que Hipo anteriormente le había mencionado. Heather nunca había visto a su amiga en dicha situación, se acercó a ella para darle apoyo.

HEATHER: Vamos Astrid no pierdas la esperanza, Hipo se recuperará.

VIGO: Esa esperanza que dices Heather está solo en la aceptación de mis términos.

CAZADORES DE DRAGONES: ¡Nos Atacan ¡Es Dagur y Alvín ¡

Antes que pudieran proseguir las negociaciones, en el barco líder de los cazadores, la invasión por Dagur y Alvín había comenzado. Riker estaba peleando contra Dagur e igual los hombres de Alvín estaban en lucha contra los cazadores que se encontraban en el barco. Alvín aprovecho para liberar de la forma más rápida posible a todos los prisioneros. En ese momento al ver que la situación podía cambiar, Vigo no lo pensó ni un segundo y se lanzó al mar en dirección del barco líder de los cazadores para intentar no ser captura nuevamente.

Mala dio la señal para que la flota de los defensores avanzara para poder capturar a Vigo, de igual manera la flota de los cazadores empezó a aproximarse al punto de encuentro. Mientras tanto Alvín estaba liberando a todos tan rápido como podía.

ALVIN: Ustedes berkianos liberen los dragones que se encuentran dentro el barco [Indico a Cubeta y Abono] Tu ve y libera a Hipo mientras que yo libero al furia nocturna [Dirigiendo la palabra a Gothi]

Los vikingos sin dudar fueron al interior del barco para liberar a los dragones. Mientras que Alvín estaba liberando al furia nocturna Gothi desencadenaba a Hipo. Dagur se encontraba peleando contra Riker.

RIKER: Tu debiste haber muerto [Enojado por la aparición del Berserker]

DAGUR: JAJAJA [Riendo de forma Dagur] Ustedes nunca podrán contra un gran guerrero berserker.

RIKER: Ahora encontraras tu final maldito loco [Volviendo a chocar espadas]

Chimuelo quedo con pocas ataduras y se pudo zafar de ellas con ataques de plasmas, después de eso intento ayudar a Dagur que se encontraba peleando contra Riker.

DAGUR: No te preocupes Chic, ve con Hipo para asegurarte que este bien. [Sosteniendo con sus dos brazos la espada en forma defensiva de un ataque de Riker]

Chimuelo al ver que Dagur menciono a su jinete, empezó la búsqueda de el para poder trabajar en equipo y asegurarse de la salud del muchacho. Parecía que los planes de Vigo Grimborn no había salido del todo como lo había pensado, ya que no esperaba que Dagur y Alvín estuvieran en ese momento para poder liberar al líder de los jinetes de dragones. Al llevarse a cabo la invasión del barco de los cazadores, los jinetes no dudaron en actuar.

ASTRID: HEATEHR, Patapez vayan a apoyar a Alvín para sacarlos a todos fuera de peligro. [Indicando a los mencionados lo que tenían que hacer] Patán, Patón necesito que intenten retrasar a la flota de los cazadores todo lo que se posible [Señalando en dirección de la flota] Mala ven conmigo, iremos por Vigo y su hermano. [Montando a Tormenta y ofreciendo su mano para montarla]

MALA: [Dudando un poco] Muy bien Astrid lo hagamos a tu manera. [Tomo el brazo de la rubia y monto a tormenta] Lucina dirige la flota para apoyar a los jinetes. [Se dirigió a su prima]

LUCINA: No te preocupes prima, eso hare [Afirmando con seguridad las ordenes de la reina]

De esta forma las reinas con Astrid volaron hacia el barco líder de los cazadores para evitar que Vigo y Riker pudieran escapar, mientras que Lucina evita que los cazadores pudieran recibir apoyo de la flota. En cuanto todos salieron a sus misiones, Vigo logro llegar y abordar el barco para poder tener oportunidad de salir libre de la situación, pero en ese momento se topó con Dagur que se encontraba peleando contra su hermano.

VIGO: Vaya pero que tenemos aquí [Sorprendido de ver a Dagur con vida]

RIKER: ¡Hermano ¡[Confundido por ver a Vigo en el barco] ¿Qué haremos?

VIGO: Creo que tendremos que dejar esta pelea para otra ocasión hermano mayor. [Frustrado por que los planes no salieron como debían]

DAGUR: ¿Creen que los dejare ir así nada más? [Corrió con espada en mano contra los cazadores]

En ese preciso momento Riker saco otra cerbatana de su pierna y apunto directo contra Dagur, el cual no pudo evitar el tiro, en pocos segundos antes que pudiera golpear con su espada a los cazadores cayo desmayado.

VIGO: Buen tiro hermano, ahora vámonos antes de que se tarde [Encaminándose hacia la parte trasera del barco]

RIKER: Solo déjame terminar la vida de este sujete de una vez por todas [Sacando su espada y apunto de cortar el cuello de Dagur]

Una espina metálica se interpuso entre la espada y el cuello de Dagur, esa espina solo significaba que Heather estaba cerca para impedirlo.

HEATEHR: Yo no haría eso si fueras tu [Amenazando a Riker]

RIKER: Hombres, encárguense de ellos [Señalando hacia unos cazadores que estaban cerca de ellos]

Los cazadores apuntaron sus flechas con raíz de dragón hacia cizalladura, mientras que los líderes de los cazadores se dirigían a la parte trasera del barco. En esos momentos Heather estaba esquivando los ataques de los cazadores y Astrid estaba llegando al barco con la reina Mala.

ASTRID: Heather ¿dónde está Vigo y Riker?

HEATHER: Se fueron corriendo a la parte de atrás del barco. [Señalando la dirección] Tengo que salvar a mi hermano.

ASTRID: No hay problema yo y Mala nos ocuparemos. Vamos nena tras ellos [Le pidió a su dragón Tormenta] Te encargo también que lleves a Hipo a la orilla del dragón, toma [Le lanzo el antídoto que antes había recibido de Vigo] Dáselo cuando puedas.

HEATHER: Confía en mi Astrid. [Mostrando seguridad a su amiga, para evitar más preocupación]

Astrid y Mala prosiguieron en la captura de Vigo y Riker para evitar más tragedias en el archipiélago. En cuanto a Patán y Patón, ellos se encontraban destruyendo algunos barcos de los con ayuda de los defensores del Ala.

PATÁN: Vamos colmillo, mostrémosles lo fuerte que eres [Quemando la cubierta de un barco próximo a él]

PATÓN: Esto les enseñaran a no meterse con un jinete de dragón [Apoyando a su hijo]

PATÁN: Papa se te escapo ese barco [Señalando a un pequeño barco que se dirigía al barco donde se encontraban los cazadores]

PATÓN: No te concentres en algo tan pequeño [Evitando flechas y piedras] Mejor ayúdame a hundir estos]

Durante ese momento Lucina estaba dirigiendo la flota de los defensores para poder apoyar y atacar a la flota que se acercaba de los cazadores de dragones.

LUCINA: Thork, intentemos evitar que lleguen apoyar a Vigo [Luchando contra dos cazadores]

THORK: Entendido señora. [llevando a algunos defensores al barco más próximo al barco líder]

Todo parecía que se acercaba indiscutiblemente la captura de los cazadores de dragones y por fin la pesadilla pudiera terminar de una vez por todas. Pero algo no está saliendo bien, ya que Gothi estaba en la supervisión del estado de Hipo, el cual estaba empeorando rápidamente.

GOTHI: [Golpeando fuertemente la cubierta para ser apoyada]

CUBETA: Abono, creo que Gothi trata de decirnos algo [Viendo de forma extraña a Gothi]

ABONO: así es cubeta, está pidiendo urgentemente apoyo. [Se acercó a Gothi] Diem Gothi que ocurre

GOTHI: [Realizando figuras en el piso con un pedazo de madera]

ABONO: Si entiendo bien, nos está diciendo que el corazón de Hipo se está debilitando y que necesita urgentemente ser atendido [Al final de la interpretación se asustó y reacciono] Tenemos que mover a Hipo ya Cubeta, apóyame [cargando a hipo]

CUBETA: Entendido Abono [Apoyando a su amigo]

En ese momento Alvín, quien estaba liberando a los dragones, libero a chimuelo y este corrió rápidamente hacia Hipo. Al llegar actuó de una forma muy extraña alertando a todo quien estuviese cerca. Heather estaba ayudando a su hermano a montar nuevamente a destrozo, pero se percató inmediatamente de la alerta que estaba dando chimuelo, termino de ayudar a Dagur a montar y se dirigió de forma inmediata donde se encontraba Hipo.

HEATHER: ¿Que está pasando? [Le pregunto a Cubeta y Abono]

ABONO: Nos está diciendo Gothi que el corazón del muchacho se está debilitando, debemos sacarlo de aquí y darle el antídoto lo más rápido posible.

ALVIN: Mi barco está cerca de aquí. [Señalando el lugar donde estaba] Si quieren lo podemos mover ahí mientras nos dirigimos a su base. [Opino el vikingo fornido]

HEATHER: Creo que debería llevarlo directamente a la orilla del dragón. Cizalladura y yo podemos hacerlo [Objeto la chica pelinegra]

GOTHI: Está haciendo señas nuevamente]

ABONO: Gothi dice que sería mejor si lo lleváramos a la orilla de dragón y ahí puede ayudarlo sin problemas, que el barco podría marearlo en el estado en el que se encuentra. [Se detuvo un poco en lo que Gothi seguía haciendo señas] Pero si se tiene el antídoto, que se le proporcione de una ve. [Finalizo de mencionar]

HEATHER: Si aquí lo tengo [Saco de su cintura la botella de color azul] Se lo podemos dar de una vez.

Heather estaba abriendo la botella del antídoto para dársela a Hipo, no muy lejos de su posición dos cazadores de dragones se dieron cuenta del suceso, apuntaron sus flechas hacia la chica. Alvín se percató de dicho acto.

ALVIN: ¡Cuidado Heather ¡ [Intento alertar a la vikinga]

En ese momento Heather volteo a ver al cazador de dragones apuntando hacia ella, por fortuna para ella, chimuelo que se encontraba cerca se lanzó sobre ella para poder evitar que ese tiro llegara a su objetivo, pero lamentablemente ese movimiento tan brusco hizo que soltara el antídoto y se derramara en el barco.

HEATEHR: ¡NO ¡[Pego un grito de desesperación]

ALVIN: Tú te las veras conmigo [Señalando al CZD, se abalanzo sobre el]

CUBETA: ¿Ahora qué haremos? No tenemos el antídoto [Pregunto desesperado a sus compañeros]

ABONO: Tranquilo Cubeta, algo debe haber que podemos hacer [Mirando hacia Gothi]

GOTHI: [Se quedó pensando unos segundos, luego se puso a realizar movimientos con la tabla que tenía en la mano]

ABONO: Dice que lo llevemos a la orilla del dragón mientras que ella ira a Berk por un libro que tenía y que podría serle de utilidad.

HEATHERR: Cizalladura lo llevara a la orilla y yo montare a chimuelo [Volteando a ver al dragón] Él no puede volar solo. [Después de colocar a Hipo en el lomo de cizalladura] Pueden por favor cuidar de mi hermano. [Señalando al berserker]

ABONO: Claro, no te preocupes por él. [Montando con Cubeta al dragón]

ALVIN: Nosotros terminaremos de apoyar en la captura de Vigo. [Tomando su hacha en mano] Ustedes [Señalando a Gothi, Cubeta y Abono] Vayan con Heather para ver que en que pueden apoyar.

HEATHER: [Antes de emprender el vuelo] Alvín, no le comentes nada a Astrid, ella debe estar enfocada en atrapar a Vigo en estos momentos.

ALVIN: Entendido, ahora salgan de aquí [Corriendo a pelear contra los cazadores que se estaban acercando]

Heather y los demás jinetes salieron lo más rápido posible dirigiéndose a la orilla del dragón. En ese momento Mala y Astrid lograron alcanzar a Vigo y Riker que estaban a punto de abordar otro barco que se estaba aproximando.

MALA: Vigo Grimborn, por la autoridad que me fue conferida yo Mala reina de los defensores del Ala, te acuso de crímenes ocasionados alrededor de todo el archipiélago y quedas condenado. [Sacando su espada para enfrentarse al cazador de dragones]

VIGO: ¿Y tú crees que me voy a entregar así de sencillo? [Sacando también su espada] Tendrás que intentarlo.

ASTRID: Lamentaras haber intentado matar a Hipo [Tomando su hacha en mano]

RIKER: No tendremos otra opción entonces. [Sacando ambas espadas de su espalda]

Fue el comienzo de un duelo que podía decidir finalmente los crímenes o bien podría ser que nuevamente el gran escurridizo cazador de dragones, Vigo Grimborn y Riker escapen otra vez de su aprensión. Mala fue la primera en lanzarse al duelo, para evitar que tomaran ventaja decidió tomar como contrincante a Riker, mientras que Vigo fue oponente de Astrid.

Mala empezó con una estocada de forma directa, Riker se movió evadiendo el ataque e intentando atacar de lado a mala con su espada derecha, en ese momento en un juego de brazos Mala hizo que Riker no pudiera completar el ataque, fue cuando aprovecho para darle un rodillazo en la parte abdominal de cazador haciendo que este enfureciera y atacara de forma brutal a la reina de los defensores.

En la pelea de Astrid contra Vigo, este en lugar de apresurarse a atacar a la rubia decidió intercambiar algunas palabras para poder provocarla y hacer que esta cometiera algún error y aprovecharse de eso.

VIGO: Henos aquí Astrid [Juego de manos] En una pelea para que puedas capturarme. Pero que decepción, si hipo viera que en lugar de procurar su seguridad estas intentando salvar tu honor. Creo que no es Justo para él, arriesgar muchas cosas para recibir puras decepciones.

Vigo esta por continuar su monólogo, pero Astrid no resistió ningún segundo más y se dirigió enérgicamente para poder pelear contra Vigo. Astrid al ser diestra con el Hacha tenía cierta ventaja ya que Vigo era más un estratega que un luchador. EL cazador al ver la habilidad que tenía la rubia, empezó a ver a su alrededor para poder escapar de ese lugar antes que los otros jinetes pudieran llegaran apoyar y no hubiera otra forma de escapar. Fue en ese preciso momento que vio que uno de los barcos de su flota se pudo acercar considerablemente para poder abordarlo y salir de tan precaria situación de oportunidades.

VIGO: Quisiera quedarme a poder ver como pierdes el tiempo aquí conmigo. Pero la verdad tengo muchas ganas de no ser prisionero de nadie. [Guardando su espada y lanzando un polvo verde al rostro de Astrid] ¡Riker ¡Gritando a su hermano para que se percatara de la oportunidad que se acercaba]

ASTRID: ¿¡Qué?¡ [Colocándose en posición defensiva para evitar ser atacada]

Riker se percató de la llamada que le realizo su hermano menor y observo de forma rápido el barco que se acercaba. En un movimiento fugaz tomo por los hombros a la reina evitando que esta pudiera moverse y le propicio un golpe de cara usando su cabeza lo cual dejo aturdida a la defensora por unos segundos, los cuales aprovecho Riker para alcanzar a su hermano y abordar el barco que podía significar su único escape.

MALA: ¡No, Vigo ¡ [Enfurecida por la oportunidad que se le escapó de atrapar al líder de los cazadores de dragones]

Los líderes de los cazadores pudieron llegar a tiempo para fugarse del lugar de la batalla mediante el barco que paso por ellos. Lamentablemente nadie estaba prestando atención ya se encontraban ocupados lidiando con la flota que se encontraba cerca de ahí. Debido a esto nadie se pudo dar cuenta en la dirección que huyeron los hermanos.

ASTRID: Mala ¿estás bien? [Frotándose los ojos]

MALA: Si, pero los malditos huyeron [Recuperándose del golpe recibido]

ASTRID: No puedo ver bien, Vigo me arrojo algo, pero poco a poco estoy recuperando la vista [Colocando su hacha en la espalda] Tormenta [Llamando a su dragón] Te podemos llevar a tu barco [Invitando a la reina a montar a su nadder]

MALA: [Viendo que no tenía otra opción] Está bien.

De esta manera montaron al dragón y sobre volaron el barco en dirección de la flota de los defensores, antes de continuar con su viaje se percataron que Alvín estaba peleando contra unos cazadores y decidieron bajar a apoyarlo.

ASTRID: Tormenta arroja espinas [Señalando en dirección de los cazadores]

Al recibir las espinas de la dragona de la vikinga, los cazadores decidieron abandonar el barco para evitar encontrar su penoso final. Después de eso Astrid bajo para agradecer a Alvín y saber dónde quedaron los demás jinetes.

ASTRID: Alvín gracias por el apoyo, sabes ¿Dónde está Hipo? [Cuestionando al robusto vikingo]

ALVÍN: Odio dar las malas noticias. [Rascándose un poco la cabeza]

ASTRID: ¿Paso algo? [Ansiosa por las palabras del marginado]

ALVIN: Heather se llevó a Hipo a la orilla del dragón y Gothi fue en búsqueda de un libro a Berk.

ASTRID: [Aliviada por lo escuchado] ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

ALVIN: El detalle es que al parecer Heather perdió el antídoto por culpa de unos cazadores que le apuntaron con sus arcos y lo llevaron a la orilla del dragón.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Astrid quedo muy sacada de si, después de todo lo ocurrido el antídoto que salvaría a Hipo se ha perdido y lo peor es que Vigo Grimborn se escapó y todo porque Astrid lo libero. Se sentía tan culpable de todo lo sucedido, Hipo se lo había advertido anteriormente. Gracias a esos descuidos el futuro del líder de los jinetes de dragones estaba en peligro. Mala al ver que Astrid estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos le entro un sentimiento de apoyar a dicha situación, después de todo los jinetes habían mostrado las intenciones de apoyar a los defensores.

Mala: Astrid [Tomando el hombro de la rubia] Tenemos algunos libros de unos intentos de cura para la enfermedad.

ASTRID: [Al contacto salió de sus pensamientos] ¿Nos vas apoyar? [Dudosa de las palabras mencionadas por la reina] Muchas gracias. [Montando nuevamente a Tormenta] Tenemos que darnos prisa [Ofreciendo la mano a la reina]

MALA: Vamos entonces, solo llévame a mi aldea para buscar el libro e irnos a tu base. [Mostrando el camino]

ASTRID: Perdona Alvín, pero tenemos un poco de prisa. [Dirigiéndose al vikingo] Mandare a Patán que te recoja.

ALVIN: No te preocupes por mí, vete ya [Apresurando a la rubia]

La mente de Astrid estaba siendo invadida por un gran temor, algo que nunca podría poder perdonárselo, el haberle podido fallar a esa persona que además de ser su líder fue aquella que le brindo las puertas abiertas a experimentar cosas nuevas, le dio el camino para poder hacer a su mejor amiga dragona y que además amaba por sobre todas las cosas, pero que podía estar perdiendo para siempre. Se dirigió hacia la isla de los defensores los más rápido que su dragona, que de alguna manera sentía la angustia de su jinete, para poder hacer todo lo imposible y salvar a Hipo. Era de noche cuando después del largo viaje llegaron a la orilla del dragón, lo cual solo significaba que le quedaban alrededor de 24 horas para poder salvar la vida de Hipo. Al llegar a la orilla del dragón, Heather los estaba esperando en los establos para guiarlos donde se encontraba Gothi atendiendo al castaño.

HEATHER: Astrid [Se dirige a su amiga directamente] Perdóname, tu depositaste tu confianza en mí para poder terminar con este tormento y te he fallado [Muy arrepentida por todo lo ocurrido]

ASTRID: No te preocupes Heather [Intentando ser fuerte por su amiga] Tenemos que concentrarnos en sacar a Hipo de esa enfermedad [Colocando su mano en uno de los hombres de la pelinegra en señal de ánimo]

MALA: Donde está su curandera [Rompiendo el momento entre las vikingas] Traigo algunas cosas que le pueden servir para poder encontrar alguna cura [Mostrando un libro grueso y viejo]

HEATHER: [Algo confundida por la presencia de la reina de los defensores en la orilla] Movimos a Hipo a su cabaña, chimuelo lo está cuidando mientras que Gothi fue con Cubeta y Abono a la cima de la montaña a buscar algunas plantas.

ASTRID: Iré a ver como se encuentra entonces [Antes de salir hacia la cabaña del castaño] Heather por favor instala a Mala para que pueda revisar su libro y poder buscar una solución para la enfermedad [Sin voltear a ver a ninguna de las dos chicas presentes] Muchas gracias Heather [Prosiguió su camino hacia la cabaña]

HEATHER: Claro Astrid [Sin interrumpir a la rubia] Acompáñame Mala. [Caminando al puesto de observaciones]

La berserker y la defensora se dirigieron donde se reunían los jinetes para planear las cosas, mientras tanto Astrid se dirigió a la cabaña de hijo del jefe de Berk para estar a su lado en esos momentos que más necesitaba su compañía. En el camino se sentía muy decepcionada de sí misma por haber liberado a Vigo y lo peor no tener el antídoto que detenía la enfermedad que padecía Hipo. Recordando cuando ella estaba enferma, Hipo busco sin descansar al Bufalord y lo hayo, vio la menare de realizar el antídoto y llego hasta el punto de intercambiar al dragón por el antídoto que le podía salvar la vida, mientras que ella no pudo hacer lo mismo por él. Llego a la cabaña y antes de entrar tomo aire y serenidad para poder tener fuerza y ver la condición en que se encontraba el castaño. Entro cautelosamente y empezó a subir las escaleras de la cabaña que dirigía al dormitorio donde seguramente estaba el y el furia nocturna. Subió el ultimo escalón y vio al furia nocturna a lado del chico en espera de que se recuperara.

Ahí estába recostado, cubierto por mantas y a lado de estaban colgadas sus prendas cubierta de sangre a la altura de los hombros, recordando con mucha angustia el momento que Riker le clavo dos dagas. Se acercó poco a poco al lugar y chimuelo se percató de su presencia, pero de igual manera no realizo mucho ruido para evitar levantar a si jinete. Astrid se sentó de forma delicada en la cama y aprecio la faz del muchacho, llego un punto donde se le cristalizaron los ojos por la impotencia de todo lo ocurrido. Acaricio el rostro con mucho cariño y temor a no volver a ver esos ojos verdes en los cuales se perdía. Astrid no pudo evitar más sentir tanto dolor y tristeza por lo que podía ocurrir, la gran vikinga ruda de Berk no resistió mas y comenzó a llorar en silencia colocando su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Mala y Heather se encontraban revisando el libro que trajo consigo la defensora para poder descifrar alguna manera de detener los daños de la enfermedad _muerte misterios_ que estaba padeciendo el líder de los jinetes. Gothi estaba en búsqueda de una flor de color amarillo que solamente se dan en los picos de las montañas, con la esperanza que este antídoto ancestral que se usaba cuando ella era joven, el cual tenía un sabor amargo pero que tenia gran poder curativo y se usaba para cualquier enfermedad extraña, el detalle estaba que hace mucho que no se veía esa flor.

CUBETA: ¿Abono cómo vamos a saber que flor amarilla es exactamente la que busca? [Rascando la cubeta que tenía en la cabeza]

ABONO: ¿Ah? [Quedando sorprendido por la pregunta de su compañero] Sabes cubeta, tienes razón deja y le pregunto a Gothi. [Se acerca a la anciana] Disculpa Gothi exactamente ¿qué aspecto tiene la flor que estamos buscando?

GOTHI: [Saca un pergamino algo viejo]

ABONO: Con que ese aspecto tiene [Quedando mirando el dibujo] Cubeta ven a mirar el dibujo. [Hablándole a su amigo]

CUBETA: A con que es esa [Mirada de sorprendido]

ABONO: Tenemos que apresurarnos Cubeta, esta anocheciendo y eso solamente nos dificultara la búsqueda.

Los jinetes auxiliares siguieron la búsqueda de esa flor en la montaña de la orilla de dragón. En eso Lucina llego acompañada de Patapez a la orilla y se encontraron a Mala y Astrid leyendo.

LUCINA: Prima [Saludando a la reina] Hundimos muchos barcos de Vigo, pero realmente no creo que eso haya sido toda su flota.

MALA: No importa prima, creo que lo que tenemos que hacer ahorita es concentrarnos en aliviar la enfermedad que sufre el joven Abadejo. [Seguía leyendo el libro]

PATAPEZ: Pero Astrid tiene el antídoto ¿no? [Algo confundido por la situación]

HEATHER: Respecto a eso [Con mucha decepción] Yo fui quien perdió el antídoto al esquivar una flecha de los cazadores.

PATAPEZ: Ya veo [Se acerca a la joven] No te preocupes Heather buscaremos una manera de apoyar a Hipo. [Colocando su mano en el hombre de la pelinegra]

HEATHER: [Colocando su mano encima de la mano del vikingo rubio] Tienes razón Patapez, debemos ocuparnos de ayudar ahora que mas se necesita.

Se quedaron mirando directamente a los ojos, dándose apoyo mutuo, fue un momento único para los dos jinetes, pero gran momento fue arruinado por una de las defensoras que interrumpió de forma absurda.

LUCINA: ¿Es enserio? [mirando la escena entre los dos jinetes] ¿Hay algo entre ustedes?

Patapez estaba a punto de mencionar algunas palabras, pero Heather le gano la oportunidad.

HEATHER: Eso no te incumbe. [Sin mover ni un cm si mano sobre la de Patapez]

MALA: Creo que no es momento para perder tiempo. Según este libre de nuestros antepasados, existía una flor de color amarilla con este aspecto [Mostrando un dibujo similar al de Gothi] Que tiene propiedades curativas que en si curan cualquier cosa.

PATAPEZ: ¿Dice algo sobre el lugar donde crece? [Acercándose al libro de Mala]

MALA: Lamentablemente no dice nada [Dando vuelta a la hoja, la siguiente en blanco]

HEATHER: Al menos tenemos un dibujo de su forma, debemos preguntarle a Gothi, ella debe saber algo.

LUCINA: Una vez se usó baba de un nadder para aliviar dolor de todo el cuerpo. [Recordando] Eso lo podemos probar en lo que se busca esa flor

MALA: Tienes razón, infórmele a Astrid. [Cerrando el libro] Patapez, Lucina y yo iremos con su curandera, mientras Heather ve con Astrid para decirle lo de la baba de Nadder.

HEATHER: Los alcanzare en cuanto pueda. Gothi se encuentra en la cima de la montaña [Señalando la montaña]

PATAPEZ: Vamos nena tenemos subir a la montaña [Hablándole a albóndiga]

Patapez llevo a las defensoras a la montaña para poder hablar con Gothi y empezar la búsqueda de la flor. Mientras que Heather fue con su amiga para platicarle lo de la baba de Nadder.

================================= 0 ===================================== 0 =====

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Astrid se había quedado dormida sobre Hipo, de un momento se levantó de golpe al escuchar que la puerta de la cabaña se abría. Miro por arriba y se percató que era su amiga berserker quien estaba entrando. Heather subió las escaleras y fue recibida por Astrid.

ASTRID: ¿Heather, donde esta Mala? [Limpiando sus ojos de todo rastro de llanto]

HEATHER: Fue montada en chimuelo, con Patapez y Lucina a la montaña a buscar a Gothi, al parecer ya sabe sobre una forma de curar a Hipo. Necesito ir para que Mala monte a Cizalladura mientras yo en chimuelo, ya que no tiene experiencia en esto.

ASTRI: ¿Enserio? [Animada de escuchar la posibilidad de terminar la enfermedad] y ¿qué haces aquí? [Extrañada de que no esté en la búsqueda] Vamos a apoyar en la búsqueda.

HEATHER: Lucina me comento que la saliva de Nadder puede aliviar dolor interno [Recordando lo que la defensora le comento] creo que tormenta te puede ayudar. Además, déjanos la búsqueda a nosotros tu tienes que cuidar de Hipo.

ASTRID: Se nos está acabando el tiempo, aquí Hipo estará a salvo. [Contradiciendo a su amiga]

HEATHER: Astrid, yo sé que nos queda menos de un día, pero no podemos dejar a Hipo solo.

ASTRID: ¡Que no entiendes¡, ¡Hipo puede morir ¡[Le grito a su amiga] No podemos permitirlo [sus ojos se cristalizaron] ¡Lo Amo ¡

Ya no pudo guardar más ese sentimiento y se le salió enfrente de su amiga, ella comprendió su sentir.

HEATHER: Astrid, yo lo sé. Pero imagínate lo que haría Hipo en estos momentos [Le interrogo a su amiga]

ASTRID: [Trato de imaginar] Seguiría buscando toda posibilidad para encontrar el antídoto. [Se limpió las lágrimas] Tienes razón Heather, te encargo mucho esa flor.

HEATHER: [Colocando su mano en el hombro de la rubia en señal de apoyo] Confía en mí, traeré esa flor cueste lo que cueste y a tiempo. Vámonos cizalladura [salió rápido de la cabaña y montando su dragona se dirigió a la montaña]

Al salir la berserker de la montaña la rubia regreso a donde se encontraba el castaño. Se quedó pasmada al ver que Hipo estaba tratando de sentarse en la cama. Corrió rápido hacia el para ayudarlo.

ASTRID: Hipo, espera [Puso su mano en la espalda] Es mejor que te quedes recostado.

HIPO: Es mucho el dolor [Tenia una cara de sufrimiento] Dime, como termine aquí [Mirando directamente a los ojos azules de la rubia]

Alrededor de los ojos de Hipo su piel era de color purpura, mientras que el ojo esta cubierto de color negro. Astrid quedo muy impactaba al ver esto en el muchacho.

HIPO: Astrid, por favor dime [Tomando una mano de la joven] ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde esta Vigo?

La rubia se quedó un quedo totalmente pasmada por la condición carente que mostraba el muchacho, pero por salió de sus pensamientos al sentir que Hipo la tomaba de los hombres.

-Hipo ¿No te duelen los ojos? – Pasando sus manos de forma delicada en el rostro del chico

-No – respondio de forma simple sin comprender por qué su amiga le hacia esa pregunta – ¿Qué es lo que tengo en los ojos? – Pregunto algo intrigado a la rubia.

\- Tus ojos son completamente negros – menciono con algo de preocupación la vikinga – por cierto ¿ya no sientes dolor? – recordó la información de la saliva de nadder.

\- Creo que de tanto dolor ya no puedo sentir nada – Intento decirlo de la mejor manera para alivianar la preocupación de su amiga.

\- En ese caso, ahorita regreso iré por un antídoto para el dolor – salió de la cabaña para poder reunir una cantidad necesaria de su dragona y poder dársela a Hipo.

Mientras que Astrid estaba llenando la cubeta con la saliva de Nader escucho bastante alboroto que intrigo a la vikinga y no pudo evitar ir a revisar lo que ocurría en la isla. fue tal la sorpresa observar como los cazadores de dragones estaban sigilosamente invadiendo la orilla del dragón. Ella era la única defensora junto con su inseparable amiga, Tormenta. No tenía otra opción más que defender la cabaña de Hipo con hacha en mano a morir. Le indico a Tormenta que se metiera rápido a la cabaña y puso todo lo que pudo para cubrir la única entrada al lugar. Unto rápidamente la saliva de su Nader sobre Hipo para evitar que este hiciera algún ruido que los delatara.

 **555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

Espero que les haya gustado. Para el buen lector

-PARA FRANKO- TOMARE EN CUENTA TU COMENTARIO PERO CREO QUE DEBERIAS SER MENOS SARCASTICO O TENER EMPATIA Y SABER DECIR LAS COSAS SIN TENER QUE SONAR PREPOTENTE Y ODIOSO. PERO GRACIAS POR TU FEEDBACK.

-PARA ZUKIMO- MI INTENCION NO ES HACERLES PERDER EL TIEMPO MUCHO MENOS ILUSIONARLOS, PERO AVECES DEJABA MUCHO LA ESCRITURA Y PONIA PARTES DE LA HISOTRIA (QUE YA ESTABA HECHA) PARA ASI ENTRETENERLOS. GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW.

-PARA HIMEKO501- CLARO PERO CREO QUE AHORA LO SEGUIRE DANDO DESPUES DE LA TEMPORADA 5 ESPERO QUE SEA DE TU AGRADO

ESTOS FUERON LOS ULTIMOS REVIEWS QUE RECIBI =D muchas gracias por su apoyo y si comentan contestare en la siguiente actualizacion =D.


End file.
